Where I Sleep
by Calzona113
Summary: Sequel to Shot Through the Heart. Story carries on a couple of months after the adoption of Jess, they're now married and planning a future but will it be a smooth ride? *Plan on leading into Season 8/9 stuff so SPOILERS*
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So here it is! Most reviews said they'd like a sequel, and I love this story so here it is. I'm planning on this eventually leading into stuff from season 8/9 but enjoy the fluff for now.**_

_**Sequel to 'Shot Through The Heart'. Enjoy. **_

'Mama, Mama!' Jess bounded into her Mother's room, bouncing onto the bed and jumping on the sleeping form. 'Mama! Mommy says I should wake you up cause you is going to be late!'

'Fivemoreminutes.' Callie grumbled.

'Nooooooo Mama, now, now!'

Callie smiled, she'd never been a morning person, but now, now she could think of nothing better than getting woken up by one of her two favourite people. 'Ok, I'm up, I'm up.' Callie smiled as Jess kissed her on the cheek before running out to go and tell her Mommy that Mama was awake. Looking down to her left hand, Callie couldn't help but let the smile grow even wider as her eyes fell upon the wedding ring that now adorned her hand.

The couple had gotten married in the summer after Callie had proposed, Jess as bridesmaid with all their friends and family surrounding them. The day was perfect in every way, both Callie and Arizona enjoying it more than anything; it made even more special by the fact that Jess was there with them. Callie's mother refused to be there, her Dad the only member of her family that had attended and although it hurt, Callie had pushed it to the back of her mind and concentrated on that which mattered most; the fact that her and Arizona were getting married. They'd taken two weeks off of work and gone to Spain on their honeymoon, reluctantly leaving Jess with Mark and Lexie. The break was brilliant although they missed Jess terribly, it was a chance for the couple to just relax and be themselves. On returning, they had settled into everyday life with ease, Jess having started school full time and both and Arizona was back at work with full force, ordering her department around like before. Now, three months after they had been married, Callie was so happy words failed her.

Callie dragged herself out of bed and padded through to the kitchen area, smiling broadly once more as she saw Arizona cooking pancakes whilst Jess sat patiently waiting on one of the bar stools. 'Mommy ruining breakfast again kiddo?' Callie joked as she kissed Jess' head and moved round to lace an arm around Arizona, kissing her neck, 'Morning.'

'Morning babe,' Arizona replied with a quick kiss before returning her attention to the pancakes. 'And for your information, I think this is the best batch of pancakes I've ever made!' Arizona had made a lot more effort to learn how to cook from Callie since Jess had been in their lives, not wanting her living off of takeaways when Callie was stuck at work.

'We'll see when we taste them!' Callie joked again, pouring everyone a glass of orange juice and taking a seat next to her daughter.

As they sat down and ate breakfast as the family they now were, Arizona couldn't believe how lucky she was that life had turned out the way it had. Both her and Callie had lived through the most unimaginable horror at the hospital, got back together, found Jess and now they were married, Jess was officially there's and things couldn't have been more perfect. Arizona couldn't believe how much her dream had changed, kids were never something she wanted; but now, she couldn't imagine her life any different.

'Mommies...can I ask a questions?' Jess asked as she nibbled at her pancakes.

'Yes, of course sweetie, you don't need to ask.' Arizona smiled.

'Well we have to do this project at school on like our family and it was really cool and stuff but when I was looking at other peoples I just...wondered whether I was going to ever get a brother or sister?' Jess finished, looking up expectantly.

Arizona promptly choked on the pancake she had in her mouth, whilst Callie just looked on wide-eyed. Having more kids was something that they had not really discussed thoroughly even though the possibility was definitely there.

'Well, that's something that we have to talk about.' Callie said, not wanting to scare Arizona with too much baby talk.

'Cool. I'd prefer it if it was a sister...but I pose I could cope with a brother.' Jess continued, shoving the last piece of her pancake into her mouth, she excused herself from the table to pack her homework.

'Has a way with words that one.' Callie said, as Arizona had still not said anything.

'Yeah, she really does.' Arizona replied, looking at Callie. 'So...a baby?'

Callie chuckled, 'We'll talk about it, it doesn't have to happen.' Even though after the shooting Arizona had said she wanted kids with Callie, even after adopting Jess, Callie was still uncertain about the blonde's feelings towards the whole thing.

Arizona saw the turmoil Callie was going through, 'It will happen.' Arizona said, 'We are going to have a baby.'

'Yeah?' Callie asked, unable to hide the excitement that crept into her voice.

'Yes.' Arizona said, standing up and moving around the breakfast bar to kiss her wife. 'We'll talk about it properly later?'

'Definitely.' Callie said, reciprocating the kiss passionately, words not enough to express how much love she had for her wife in that moment.

_**A/N: So that's it, I know! It's realllllly short, but I just wanted to set the scene of where I plan to go with this fic and see if people liked :D so please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: So massive thank you for the reviews/new followers, to get such a response from a little chapter is awesome! Those of you who asked for no angst that just can't happen, I love Calzona dearly but I also love writing angst so be prepared for a rollercoaster. For now it's all about the fluff though, kinda; what happens in this chapter is something that happened to one of my closest friends. **_

_**Characters aren't mine, I just use them.**_

As it hit lunchtime Callie was still on a high after the events of that morning; Arizona wanted them to have another baby. She actually said they could talk about it later that evening; it was something Callie had never thought would happen, something that would take a lot of time to come together and yet it seemed Arizona was ready than ever. She was amazing with Jess but having a baby together, going through pregnancy and raising a baby from scratch, dealing with the sleepless nights and the dirty diapers, that was something totally different.

Callie and Arizona had arranged to meet for lunch and it was as Callie was just turning into the cafeteria, just as her eyes met her wife's, that her phone rang in her pocket. Sighing with annoyance she pulled it out, her brow furrowing as she saw the ID. 'Hello?' She continued to walk to where Arizona was sitting, the blonde's own face displaying confusion as she saw the look on Callie's face.

'Dr. Torres? It's Mrs. Bond, from Jessica's school?'

'What's wrong?' Callie immediately said instantly thinking the worse, even though Jess had been given the all clear, it was still a major worry for the family that the leukaemia would come back. Arizona's confusion turned immediately to concern when she heard Callie's response.

'I was wondering if it would be possible for yourself and...or Dr. Robbins to come down to the school? I'm afraid there's been an incident involving your daughter.'

'An incident? What the hell does that mean?' Callie questioned.

'I'm afraid Jessica has been involved in a fight.'

'A fight?!' Callie said, disbelieving that her little Jessica would be involved in anything remotely violent. 'Is she ok?'

'She's fine...she has a nasty bruise forming but she's fine...she's just refusing to talk and obviously we want to know what happened.'

'Give us ten minutes.' Callie said as she hung up the phone.

Arizona had grown more and more concerned as she had listened to the one sided conversation, seeing the reaction of her wife as she heard what the other caller was saying only deepening the worry. 'Calliope?' She questioned when she said nothing after ending the call.

'Can you get the afternoon off?' Callie asked.

'I've got surgeries Cal, what's happened?' Arizona said.

'It's Jess, she's been in a fight, we need to get to the school.' Callie said already getting up to leave.

'I'll get Karev to cover me.' Arizona said instantly, pulling out her phone to text Alex whilst she walked in time with Callie to the attending's lounge to grab their stuff. 'Did she say what had happened?'

'No, just that there's been a fight, Jess was involved and she's got a nasty bruise.' Callie said throwing her jacket on over her scrubs. 'Why the hell would she get into a fight?'

'I don't know.' Arizona said honestly, let's just get there and see.

The drive to the school was done in silence, neither Arizona or Callie knowing quite what to expect when they entered the school, when they did they were immediately ushered into the Head's office.

'Where's out daughter?' Arizona said instantly when she didn't see Jess in the room.

'She's next door with my colleague.' Mrs Bond replied calmly, 'I felt I needed to discuss the situation with yourselves before we called Jessica in.'

Callie gave a look to Arizona and they both sat calmly in the two seats in front of the desk, Arizona immediately finding Callie's hand and holding on tight.

'Your daughter was involved in a fight at recess during lunch hour,' Mrs Bond began. 'It's not totally clear what happened, but we believe that Jessica may have been...goaded in some way.'

'Goaded?' Arizona pushed.

'The other child involved is Barry Goodson, have you heard mention of him before?'

Both Callie and Arizona shook their heads.

'He's a troubled individual, he comes from a broken family, he's a couple of years older than Jess and needless to say if what we think happened did indeed happen, he won't be coming back.'

'What did he do?' Callie asked now. 'What did he do to our daughter?'

'We don't know for sure, no one heard exactly what was said, but we believe that it was something to do with Jessica's...parenting.'

'You mean because she has two lesbians for Moms?' Arizona said, her back instantly up.

'As I said, we are not totally sure, but we think it's something to do with that and the loss of her biological parents as well. Barry won't retell events for obvious reasons and Jessica hasn't said a word since, we were hoping that the arrival of yourselves would change that.'

As if on cue, as if it had all been planned, another woman entered the room with Jess. As soon as she saw her Moms, Jess released the other woman's hand and ran to them, choosing to climb into Arizona's lap whilst also reaching for Callie's hand.

'Hey baby girl.' Arizona soothed, pulling back her head to try and get a look at Jess' face, but every time she tried to pull back slightly Jess held on tighter. Callie moved so that she was knelt on the floor in front of the two, silently moving Jess' hands out of the way she was able to get a good look at her face. There marring her little girl's beautiful face was indeed a swollen and bruised cheek. Callie feeling anger rise in her life she never had before, but kept it hidden for the sake of Jess.

'Jess, what happened sweetie?' Callie asked as she ran a reassuring hand through her blonde hair; it had finally started to grow back after the chemo, it was still very short but it was a lot longer than when they had first met Jess. 'You're not in any trouble, we just need to know what happened?'

Jess just shook her head and buried her face further into Arizona's chest. Arizona just shook her head, unsure of what to do to comfort the obviously distressed little girl. Then out of nowhere Jess broke the silence, 'Do you love me?' The question was barely a whisper and the uncertainty laced in the six-year olds voice was enough to bring tears to all in the room.

'Of course we do mija,' Callie replied.

'Me and Mama love you more than anything.' Arizona added.

'Barry says you don't.' She said simply, 'He says that we are weird...he says we are freaks.'

Neither Arizona nor Callie knew quite what to say, it was obvious that this other boy had really gotten into Jess' head, making her question the basic foundations of her new life. 'Sweetheart, we love you so much...you know our family is a little different but that doesn't mean we're...whatever...it means we're special...Mama's special, Mommy's special, and above all, you're special.' Arizona said, trying to find the words appropriate for Jess to understand, all she really wanted to do was shout and scream and throw something but that would have to wait.

'I was telling him how you are going to give me a sister or a brother and he laughed...he says that you won't want me then...you won't love me then.' Jess said, still not looking up from where she had a death grip on Arizona's scrub top.

Callie sighed, 'Baby, if me and Mommy have another baby, it doesn't mean we love you any less, it just means we love you so much that we want to share that with another baby...we'll always love you as much as we do now, nothing will ever change that, you'll always be our little girl.'

'Promises?' Jess said, finally lifting her tear-stained and bruised face from her hiding place.

'I promise.' Callie said with a smile.

Jess looked up at Arizona, 'I promise too.' She added.

'Ok.' Jess said, although she still remained where she was snuffling slightly.

'Well I think that says all we need to know.' Mrs Bond announced. 'You should take her home, I'll deal with Barry and his Mother.'

'He'll be excluded?' Callie asked.

'I can see no other way forward for him.' Mrs Bond sighed, 'He's been too much trouble for this school.'

Callie just nodded as Arizona stood, still holding Jess, her little legs wrapped round the back of her Mommy's back. 'See you tomorrow.' Callie said, excusing themselves as they left the headmistresses offer.

'You filthy dykes!' A voice shouted, Callie spinning round to see an older woman coming towards them, a pointed finger raised. Callie instantly moved in front of Arizona and Jess. 'How dare you get my son expelled!

'It sounds to me like your son did that all by himself.' Callie said crossing her arms across her chest. 'And I'd seriously watch your mouth in front of me and my family.'

'Family?!' the woman replied, gesticulating wildly. 'Is that what you're calling yourselves, you're not a family, you're a fucking disgrace.'

Callie moved forwards, very ready to take this woman out. 'Calliope.' Arizona said behind her, a soft warning, although Arizona wanted nothing more than to hand Callie the brick to beat the woman with, their daughter was present, very much alert and very much still upset. Callie heard the softness in Arizona's voice and stopped moving forwards.

'You come near my daughter...my family again and I'll ruin you.' Callie said.

'Is that a threat?' The other woman laughed.

Callie moved forwards and said very quietly so small ear couldn't hear, 'No, it's a fucking promise.' She smiled sweetly before turning on her heel and ushering Arizona and Jess out of the door in front of her.

'You ok?' Arizona asked as they walked towards their car.

'No.' Callie replied simply. Arizona just nodded and managed to shift Jess slightly so that she could reach out and grab onto Callie's hand who smiled slightly at the feel of her wife's hand in hers. 'But I will be.' Callie said.

Their journey back to their apartment was relatively silent, Jess got more and more talkative as time passed on and at the mention of making cakes that afternoon she practically sang all the way back home; if only it was as easy for Callie and Arizona. When they got inside they put on a movie for Jess and left her to watch whilst they went and sat at the kitchen bar, able to keep an eye on Jess whilst also being able to have a conversation without her hearing. Pouring them both a cup of coffee Callie sat down opposite Arizona.

'I really, really want to go back and hit that woman.' Callie said.

Arizona couldn't help but smile, 'I know, but that wouldn't have been the best thing to do in front of Jess, and I don't doubt that she would've got you arrested.'

'I know, but I would have felt better.' Callie said.

'The way that woman reacted was one of the main reasons I never wanted kids.' Arizona said giving a look over to Jess who was safely engrossed in Finding Nemo.

Callie winced slightly at the mention of Arizona's previous life decisions, 'You regret it.' Callie said, not asking a question, not wanting an answer.

Arizona's eyes went wide as she realised how what she said might have sounded, 'No! God, no Calliope that's not what I mean.' Arizona reached out and gripped Callie's hands, 'Calliope, I don't regret anything with you...well I regret me having to get shot to realise that having a family with you is exactly what I wanted, but, I love you so much and Jess too, I want this, I love this life that we have, and I want to add to it, I so so so want more babies with you. I just hate the fact that the prejudices about you and me and the way we've chose to live our lives are taken out on Jess...she's punished because of the world's shit view on the way I want to live.' Arizona sighed, 'It's shit, but it's something that we can get through, we just have to try our best to protect Jess and our future babies from that.'

Callie smiled, 'You promise?'

'Promise what?'

'That you don't regret this?'

Arizona got up and moved round the bar, spinning Callie round on her seat she kissed her hard, trying to convey in that one kiss everything she felt, all her love, all her desire, everything. 'I don't regret this Calliope and I want us to have another baby, in fact, I mean, if it's ok with you I want to carry it, I mean we can find a donor that looks like you so that the baby can be a bit of both of us looks wise, and I mean we should seriously look for a big house somewhere...I mean this is all if you like the idea if you totally hate it...' Arizona's words were stopped as Callie's lips crashed into her own.

'Mommies!' Jess' shout promptly interrupted their make out session as Jess came running into the kitchen. 'Can we get a nemo?' As she arrived and looked up at her Moms she saw that they both looked very serious, 'Everyfin oks?'

'Everything's fine Mija, brilliant, amazing, your Mommy's just made me the happiest woman alive that's all.'


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thanks once more for all the reviews and new follows, continued fluff for now. Sorry for the delay, work is getting in the way ¬¬ Characters are Shondas.**_

Callie was simply on cloud nine; not only did Arizona want another baby; she wanted to be the one to carry it. The thought of a pregnant Arizona just made her heart burst. They'd continued to talk and had decided that sperm donation was the obvious way forward, them hoping to specifically find a donor that looked as close to Callie as possible so that their baby did look like _their_ baby. On top of that she was rocking every surgery thrown at her; performing at new levels even she didn't know she had. Now she was walking the corridors of Seattle Grace, headed for the OB appointment that Arizona had booked with Dr. Grange to get the ball rolling so to speak.

As she rounded the corner she saw Arizona leant up against the front desk of the ward chatting animatedly with another nurse. Callie couldn't help the slight wave of jealousy that rose in her stomach, she trusted Arizona one hundred percent, but it was the other people she didn't trust, her wife was smoking hot after all. Silently moving up behind the blonde, Callie wrapped her arms around her waist and pressed herself into Arizona's back. 'Hey.'

'Hey yourself.' Arizona replied, turning round and greeting Callie with a kiss. 'You ok?'

'Yup, rocked my surgery,' Callie said with a wink.

'As always.' Arizona replied, 'Bonnie says Grange is ready for us if you're ready?'

'Well if _Bonnie_ says so, we'd best go in.' Callie said, staring pointedly at the nurse behind the desk. Arizona couldn't help but smile as she allowed herself to be dragged away from the desk by Callie.

'Calliope.' She said softly.

'Yeah?' Callie replied absent-mindedly, when Arizona didn't respond she stopped and looked at Arizona.

'You know Bonnie was just being friendly right?'

'Yes Arizona, like I'm _friendly_ with you every night.' Callie replied, folding her arms across her chest and raising an eyebrow.

'You know I would never...you know.' Arizona asked, almost unsure of herself.

'Oh God Zo I know!' Callie said, placing her hands on the upper half of Arizona's arms. 'I just didn't like the way Bonnie was oogling my wife, that's all, I trust you with my whole heart babe, but you're hot! People stare.'

Arizona chuckled, 'You know people stare at you too.'

'Yeah and I know that you run around after me taking them all out with bricks right?' Callie replied, lacing her hand in Arizona's.

Arizona smiled, 'Yeah, I suppose that is true, Karev's never looked at you below your neck since.' Arizona said with a wink.

'I'm sorry, I just got...'

'Jealous, over-protective and wifely.' Arizona finished, 'Just the way I love you.' Pecking Callie on the lips, 'Now let's go have a conversation about making a baby.'

Entering into Dr. Grange's office, the couple sat down in front of her desk, linking hands.

'So, Callie and Arizona, this is just a meeting for the initial conversation about what's going to happen and what the next stage is, etcetera...' Dr Grange sat back. 'So your intention is for you to carry the baby Arizona?' Receiving a nod she continued. 'Well I don't think that should pose any problems, you're a healthy individual...'

'The shooting won't have impacted in any way?' Arizona asked, voicing her concern.

'I looked over your notes from that and I don't see any reason why the injuries you sustained then will have any impact on you carrying a healthy baby full-term. Today I'll just do some simple things like take your blood pressure and give you a quick general health check, you know the routine; then I'll get you started on the fertility drugs...you need to be on them for at least three weeks before you try and conceive...so you can pick a donor in that time...of course there's no rush...'

'No, that sounds perfect.' Arizona cut in.

Dr. Grange then proceeded to quickly give Arizona the once over, 'That's good, everything is fine there so I'll give you this,' She handed them a large folder, 'That's the donors available, so once you've decided just let me know and then I can get it sent here for you. Have you thought about how you want to do the insemination?'

Both Arizona and Callie didn't know what to say, they hadn't discussed it that far.

Dr. Grange chuckled, 'That's ok, it's not something that needs to be set in stone, so you've got plenty of time to think about it; there's two options, either you book an appointment with me, and I'll plant the sperm directly into your uterus, the second is for the two of you to do it yourself at home...obviously the deposition at the uterus increases the chances but the second option has obvious advantages, but I'll leave you to talk about it and tell me when you've chosen your sperm donor. This is your fertility medication prescription, so go and collect that, it'll be an injection a day I'm afraid but as you have Callie here you won't have to come into the hospital for them.' Dr Grange smiled, 'I'll see you both soon.

As Arizona left the room she felt like her mind was spinning with all the information they had just been given, of course she knew the procedures inside-out, they both did, but now, when they were the ones in the 'hot-seat' it was a whole different ballgame. Callie was feeling very much the same, feeling she needed to lighten the situation she said, 'So I have to stick you in the ass every day?'

Arizona burst out laughing, 'Oh God...that's going to be romantic.'

Callie playfully patted Arizona on the ass in question before letting out a groan as her pager interrupted them. 'Damn it, 911, I have to go babe, but we'll talk about this later?'

'Course,' Arizona said. 'Now go be a rockstar, I love you.'

Kissing Arizona briefly but passionately Callie replied, 'I love you too.' And walked hastily off to answer her page. Arizona watched her go, a smile spreading across her face as she did; she never thought she'd love someone as much as she loved Calliope Torres and boy was she glad she had been proved wrong. Arizona looked at her watch and smiled, she only had a couple hours of her shift left before she could go and get Jess. Her and Callie had been able to work out their shifts with the chief so that at least one of them was there most of the time to pick her up from work, only emergency surgeries keeping them from being there for Jess, and in those cases one of their friends would usually be able to grab her from school and take her to the hospital day-care until either Arizona or Callie could take her home. It wasn't the most perfect arrangement but it worked for them.

Arizona spent the rest of her shift catching up with some charts and rounding on her long-term patients, making sure to remember to stop by the dispensary and collect the fertility drugs. She gave a quick text to Callie to let her know that she'd left on time and picked up the 'hormones' and that she'd see her at home. She arrived outside the school just as the final bell rang, hopping out of the car Arizona took her usual position outside the front doors. She heard Jess coming before she saw her, as she said bye to all her friends as she spotted her Mommy she broke into a run, jumping up effortlessly into Arizona's arms.

'Hey baby girl.' Arizona cooed, she looked at Jess' face, it was still very much bruised but the swelling had gone down considerably over night. 'Good day?'

'Yup!' Jess replied as Arizona set her back on the floor as they walked hand in hand back to the car. 'We did some really hard sums today but I got a star!'

'You got a gold star?' Arizona replied, a wide smile on her face. 'That's cause you're super amazing with your maths.'

Jess skipped alongside her Mommy, 'What did you do today Mommy?'

Arizona smiled, 'Wellll, today I saved a little boy's life...'

'Like you saved mine?' Jess asked curiously.

'Not quite how I saved yours baby girl, you know how you were extra special weren't you?'

'Yeah, you gave me some special medicine.'

'Well normally I just save other children with...well my hands I suppose.' Arizona said, laughing slightly at herself. 'Like Mama fixes bones, I fix children.'

'Cooool.' Jess said, 'Is Mama at home?'

'No sweetheart, she'll be back in time to say goodnight though.' Arizona said.

Arizona and Jess' night went by relatively quickly, they did Jess' homework, had some dinner and settled down to watch _The Lion King_. Jess sat colouring whilst she watched, Arizona cross-legged on the sofa reading the donor file that Dr. Grange had given them earlier. The more she read, the more panicked she became, how the hell Callie and her were going to choose was beyond her. Some were obvious no's, some because of looks and some because of their lifestyle choices, but there was so many that had obvious potential, to find one that was just perfect seemed virtually impossible.

'What ya doing Mommy?' Jess suddenly appeared in front of Arizona. Callie and Arizona had discussed whether to involve Jess from the start, they knew she wouldn't understand completely everything that was involved and they didn't want to her to have to experience the disappointment if it didn't work immediately, but Jess was too clever to keep totally out of the loop.

'I'm just looking over some...information for Mama and me to have a baby.' Arizona answered.

'Can I see?' She said climbing up on the couch and settling into Arizona's side.

'Sure,' Arizona replied, knowing that Jess wouldn't understand any of it.

Jess looked at the pages on her Mommy's knees, she may not understand anything, but just being able to feel she had a part in the whole thing. 'Can you make it be a girl?'

Arizona chuckled, 'No sweety, we just have to see what comes out! You'd rather have a little sister?'

'Maybes...I don't mind really.' Jess said, her attention switching back to the Lion King. Arizona kissed the top of her head and returned to reading over the files.

That was how Callie found them, only they'd both fallen asleep. Callie stood and watched them for a few minutes, the sight of Arizona and Jess together like they were enough to melt her heart. Taking out her phone she snapped a quick shot before moving behind the couch and gently kissing them both on their heads. Although Jess didn't stir, Arizona's eyes blinked open, 'Hey.' She said quietly.

'Hey yourself.' Callie replied, smiling and moving round in front of Arizona. 'Sperm picking wasn't that interesting hey?'

Arizona chuckled gently, 'There's just so many...and you know Disney movies make me sleepy.'

'Yes I do, you're not the only one it would seem.' Callie said, her eyes lovingly moving from Arizona onto Jess. 'Sweety,' Callie gently rubbed Jess' arm, 'Let's get you to bed.' Lifting Jess easily into her arms, her arms and legs instantly wrapping around Callie, Callie leant back down so Arizona could kiss her goodnight and took her to bed. Making sure she brushed her teeth and had a quick wash, Callie tucked Jess in and by the time she went back into the living area Arizona had recovered a bottle of red and a bowl of nachos and was sat back cross-legged on the sofa, papers splayed out in front of her.

'You know you didn't have to start looking straight away?' Callie said, sitting herself down next to Arizona and gladly accepting her glass of wine.

'Seriously this is going to take us forever Calliope, there's so many!' Arizona said, gesturing wildly.

'Well we'll work our way through, have a yes, no and maybe pile and then we can go through the maybe's and yeses together?' Arizona nodded in response, engrossed in her latest candidate.

'I've been thinking about what Dr. Grange said earlier...about how we wanted to...do _it_.' Callie took a large gulp of wine, 'I know we need to talk about it...but I'd really like it to be the second option...you know...do it yourself...I just...I know there's less chance of it taking, but I think I'd rather have to do it ten times that way than one time with some Doctor shoving a needle up your vagina.'

Arizona snorted before collecting herself, 'I know...I thought the same...I know that this will be _our_ baby and everything, but I want us both to be involved every step of the way, as much as possible...if that makes sense?'

'Perfectly,' Callie said, reaching over and pecking Arizona gently on the cheek. 'So...babe...' Arizona got excited as Callie's voice dropped, an instant sign that she was thinking about naughty things, a voice that never failed to turn Arizona on. Callie grinned as she saw Arizona's body react to her voice, leaning forwards slightly she husked into Arizona's ear, 'Drop your pants so I can stick your ass.'

_**A/N: Reviews?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Glad so many of you are enjoying this story cause I'm certainly enjoying writing it! Characters belong to Shonda and ABC. This chapter is just a bit of a filler! **_

It had been a week since the initial appointment with Dr Grange with Arizona and Callie ending up with a very large no pile a medium size maybe pile and a very small yes pile of donors. Trying to find the perfect donor was proving to be insanely difficult; trying to find one that had Callie's looks as well as the personality traits they were looking for seemed impossible. On top of that, the fertility injections were wreaking havoc with Arizona's hormones. One minute she was as horny as a sixteen year old, the next she felt too ugly to have Callie even look at her let alone touch her; her mood-swings particularly confusing for Jess who didn't really understand why it was happening.

It was the weekend and for once both Callie and Arizona had it off at the same time; they'd worked it so at least one of them did, but for both of them to have it off was a small miracle. Callie was, for once, the first up, rubbing her eyes roughly she couldn't help but smile at the memory of last night. Arizona had been in a particularly horny mood, Callie's hand actually ached and Arizona had definitely left her mark on Callie's shoulders and thighs. Putting on a pot of coffee, Callie soon heard the pit pat of small feet as Jess made her way into the kitchen. 'Morning mija.' Callie said, startling the little girl.

'Hey Mama!' Jess ran and jumped up into Callie's arms. 'You up early?'

'Yeah, Mommy was snoring.' Callie said kissing Jess' face and ruffling her hair. 'You want some pancakes and bacon?'

'Peas!' Jess replied. 'Shall I go get Mommy up?'

Callie smiled, 'Maybe not sweetie, Mommy's really tired.'

'She grouchy 'gain?' Jess asked innocently, causing Callie to laugh.

'She might be.' Callie said, 'We'll have to see what side of the bed she gets out of this morning ok?'

'K.' Jess replied as Callie set her on the counter, handing her a glass of orange juice. 'Are you and Mommy home all day?'

'Yup we are, in fact we're both home all weekend.'

Jess' eyes went wide, 'Reallly?'

Callie smiled, 'Yes mija.'

'Can we go park?' Jess asked instantly.

'Even better than that,' A new voice joined the conversation as a sleepy Arizona entered the room, 'How about the zoo?'

Jess' mouth floundered as she looked to her Mama for reassurance.

'Well how can I resist that look?!' Callie said, watching as Jess then proceeded to literally run round the room with excitement, telling no one in particular what she was going to see. Moving towards Arizona, Callie kissed her gently, 'Morning, so the zoo huh?'

Arizona shrugged, 'Well, I don't like to be _grouchy_...'

Callie's eyebrows raised, 'You heard that one then?'

Arizona nodded, biting her lip as she leant to the side, her mouth right next to Callie's ear, 'I'll show you just how _un_-grouchy I am later...' Stepping back Arizona's voice returned to normal, '...but for now, you can make pancakes whilst me and Jess get ready for the zoo.' Arizona winked as she ran off after her daughter.

XX

After devouring their way through a mountain of pancakes, the Robbins-Torres family were all ready to go to the zoo, if possible Arizona had become more excited than Jess having never been to the zoo in Seattle before. Callie could only smile at the enthusiasm of her two girls; she had never been to the zoo either, never having anyone that wanted to go let alone the time to do it. 'Right you two, in the car!' Callie said, ushering the two blondes out of the door, making sure that she had everything they needed before she locked the door behind her.

The journey to the zoo was filled with a huge amount of chatter, 'We see pengs?' A voice came from the back seat.

'Yup, I think they have penguins.' Arizona answered, 'Penguins your favourite kiddo?'

Jess thought very hard for a second, 'I not sure...I decide at the end.'

Arizona laughed, 'Ok sweetie.' Arizona turned her head back to face the front, reaching her hand across she placed it on Callie's thigh, giving it a brief squeeze as she rested it there. 'And what about you Mama?'

'Hmm?' Callie asked, not having totally followed the previous conversation.

Arizona gave Callie's thigh another squeeze, 'What's your favourite animal?'

'You mean apart from you?' Callie asked, not taking her eyes off of the road.

A giggle erupted from the back, luckily Jess not understanding the hidden meaning in her Mama's words.

Arizona's mouth went wide, swatting Callie's leg as she gestured to Jess in the back seat, 'I'm no animal!'

Callie shook her head and laughed, 'Yeah you are babe...but we can discuss this more later when I can show you the physical evidence I have.'

'What's evi...evidunce?' Jess asked, leaning forwards in her seat.

Arizona rolled her eyes as Callie proceeded to sit there with a satisfied grin on her face, 'Don't worry Jess your Mama's just _trying_ to be funny.'

All thoughts were forgotten as Callie signalled as she turned into the zoo entrance, 'We're here!' Jess shouted, bouncing up and down in her seat. As Callie pulled the car into an empty space, she got out of the car, letting Jess out and moving round to Arizona.

Arizona squinted into the sun as she looked to Callie, 'So I'm grouchy _and_ an animal?'

Callie just laughed, 'Yes babe, sometimes you are, not usually at the same time...but I love them both equally.' Pressing her lips to Arizona, she gave her a wink as she was grabbed by Jess' hand and dragged away, 'Come on babe, got to keep up!'

Arizona smiled broadly; this was how life was meant to be.

XX

'She's out like a light.' Callie said as she re-entered the living room.

'I'm not surprised, I don't think she stopped all day.' Arizona said with a smile as Callie joined her on the sofa, her arm instantly allowing Arizona into her side.

It had been a thoroughly exhausting day at the zoo for all of them; Arizona and Callie probably ending up more so than Jess who had proceeded to run from exhibit to exhibit, ensuring they saw her favourites at least four times.

'I really enjoyed it.' Callie said absentmindedly flicking through the channels, 'It was nice just being a family you know...not having to juggle work or anything else.'

Arizona nodded, 'I know what you mean...I never thought I'd find something I loved doing more than surgery...I'm glad I was wrong.'

Callie smiled broadly, 'Me too.' Pulling Arizona in closer as she threw the remote to one side Callie said, 'So are we going to look through the files again?'

Arizona groaned, 'Do we have too?'

Callie chuckled, 'Well unless you want to just do a random pick...which could end very badly...then yeah we have to.'

Arizona groaned again, but leant forwards to pull the file out from under the sofa. 'So, the maybe's or the yeses first?'

'Hmmm, let's go for the maybes, try and cut them down to either definite yeses or definite nos.' Callie said, taking the first one of the pile, 'Well I think this one should be a no...'

'How come?' Arizona asked, turned her head to look over the sheet that Callie had in her hand.

'Well for a start...when asked what his greatest achievement in life was he answered with, 'completing my Star Wars model collection'...' Callie said, 'How we missed that before I do not know.'

Arizona chuckled, 'Well I don't think that's enough of a reason to definitely say no...but that says he has light brown hair, we want darker hair like yours, so definite no.'

Callie nodded tossing the file aside, 'Next!'

The maybe pile took them another couple of hours and a bottle of wine to go through, the majority getting tossed into the no pile whilst the remainder went into the yes pile. 'Can we go through the yeses tomorrow?' Arizona asked, stretching out so that her head was rested on Callie's lap.

'Yeah, I think I've had enough of sperm shopping for one day.' Callie laughed, taking a sip of her wine. Replacing the glass back on the table Callie flicked the television back on as she began to run her hand up and down Arizona's side, tracing her fingers along all the skin that was exposed to her. 'What do you want? I mean in an ideal world?'

'Huh?' Arizona asked, her mind temporarily lost as Callie's fingers had traced her mid-drift.

'The baby...would you want a boy...or a girl?' Callie asked, her other hand coming up to gently play with Arizona's hair as she looked down into blue eyes.

'I don't know...' Arizona mused. 'I just...as long as it happens you know? And as long as it's healthy.'

'Yeah...' Callie agreed. 'I'd quite like a boy...just you know because then we'd have one of each...but a mini-you, well that would just be super cute.'

'_Super_ cute huh?' Arizona smiled.

Callie smiled, 'Yeah _super_ cute, just like you.' She leant down and kissed Arizona gently, 'Like you said, healthy is the main thing.'

Arizona nodded, 'Honestly...I can't wait.'

Callie smiled broadly, 'Yeah?'

'Yeah,' Arizona said, dimples fully on show. 'I'm excited for the whole thing...I'm excited to go through the whole process together you know? To _make_ a baby with you, to go through the pregnancy and then give birth with you there...it's just...I never thought it would be something I would be so looking forward to.'

Callie's smile grew wider, 'I'll remind you of that little speech when you've been in labour for ten hours and hate me.'

Arizona chuckled, 'I could never hate you Calliope.'

'Labour does funny things to women Zo, even perky, butterfly-loving peads surgeons.' Callie replied, pecking Arizona lightly on the nose.

'As long as you're there giving me a hand to squeeze then I'll be ok.' Arizona sighed with content as Callie's fingers continued to trace patterns on her skin, a peaceful silence forming between them as they both turned their attention to the television and the re-run of Desperate Housewives that currently graced their screens. Arizona's mind became increasingly distracted from the screen as Callie's left hand continued to work its way along the bare skin of her hips and the waistband of her jeans.

Callie noticed the shift in Arizona, noticed how her breathing hitched, how her eyes glazed over and her foot began to twitch; Callie knew her wife well, she knew what made her tick, which was an increasingly long list now that she was on the fertility drugs. Knowing full well what she was doing, Callie trailed two fingers underneath Arizona's pant waistband, just leaving her fingertips there, barely moving but knowing that the contact of her fingers alone was enough to set Arizona's arousal off.

Eventually Arizona broke the silence, 'You're cruel.'

'How am I cruel?' Callie asked innocently.

'You know exactly what you're doing.' Arizona replied, still not taking her eyes off of the tele, exercising the last bit of self-restraint she had.

'Nope,' Callie replied, her fingers slipping further down beneath Arizona's pants. 'Not a clue.'

'Come here.' Arizona said, grabbing the front of Callie's shit and pulling her down for a searing kiss. Callie removed her hand from where it had been resting, shifting slightly as Arizona sat up, slipping her leg to the other side of Callie so that she was now straddling the taller woman. Kissing Callie hard, Arizona pulled back biting Callie's lip as she pulled off Callie's and her own shirt in turn. 'You're so beautiful Calliope, I don't tell you often enough.' Arizona said, kissing Callie's nose, forehead and lips.

'You're not too bad yourself,' Callie said with a playful wink as she began to kiss her way along Arizona's shoulders and chest, 'In fact, I'd say you were pretty perfect.'

Arizona smiled, almost shyly, before pulling Callie back in for a continuation of their kiss, her tongue sliding effortlessly into Callie's as they took great pleasure in exploring each other's mouths. Callie deepened the kiss as she reached behind the blonde and unclasped her bra. Instantly grinning at the image before her, at the height she was where she sat, Arizona's breasts fell perfectly in front of her, kissing each, Callie's tongue licked around each nipple, a gentle beginning before she nipped at both causing Arizona's head to fall back as a large moan fell from her lips. Grinning, Callie began to get up from the sofa, keeping her hands on Arizona's legs so she kept them around her, 'Better move this into the bedroom, otherwise you are going to wake Jess up with all that moaning.' Callie husked as she carried Arizona easily into their bedroom, turning as she entered she pushed Arizona up against the back of the door as it slammed shut. Callie ground her hips against Arizona's centre as Arizona reached behind her, making quick work of removing her bra. Callie let Arizona lavish her own breasts, loving the way the blonde made her feel on top of the world even at the mere beginning of her arousal.

Carrying Arizona over to their dressing table Callie held Arizona's ass with one arm as she scooped the items on the top to the floor, placing Arizona in their place as she snaked her hand in between them, making light work of the jeans and pants that remained in her way. Throwing them anywhere other than in the way, Callie kissed her way down Arizona, kneeling in front of her.

Arizona spread her legs in anticipation, the position they were in allowing Callie easy access to the area she loved most. Callie leant back on her heels and took Arizona's toes in her mouth, one by one sucking each before kissing and tracing her tongue up the entire length of each of Arizona's wonderfully toned legs before she reached the centre. Looking up at Arizona, Callie's eyes were met with lustful blue ones, Arizona loving nothing more than watching Callie's face as she worshipped Arizona's body. With a grin Callie returned her concentration back to what was in front of her as she gently stroked her tongue along Arizona's slit, moaning as she tasted how wet Arizona was for her, it wasn't going to take long tonight. Callie pushed her tongue inside of Arizona before replacing this with a finger, gradually increasing it to two as she concentrated her tongue's actions on her nub.

'More...Cal...I need more...' Arizona gasped in between the moans that took over her body. Callie smiled against Arizona, instantly adding a third finger. Arizona threw her head back in pleasure as Callie curled her fingers inside her, hitting that sweet spot that only Callie, as a lover, had ever found. 'Fuuck...' Arizona collapsed forwards as her orgasm rocked her body, her thighs tightening around Callie's head, gently relaxing as Callie slowed her tongue, making sure none of Arizona's sweet juice was wasted.

'You know you're so hot, so beautiful...so amazing.' Callie said as she kissed her way up Arizona's body, standing back up so that she could kiss Arizona properly as she looked into her eyes.

Arizona smiled as she got her breath back, 'Well...best let me show you just how _amazing_ I am.'


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews! Characters belong to Shonda and ABC as always.**_

'A.' Arizona said.

'D!' Callie replied.

'A looks more like you!'

'D has a better family health record!'

This argument had been going round in circles for the past hour, it was now eleven PM and they were both tired, but neither were prepared to concede to the other about their final choice of donor. The mandatory three weeks had passed, Arizona's body fully ready to house a baby, all they needed to do now was pick the sperm.

Arizona ran her hands through her hair in frustration, right from the word go, she had wanted whichever donor they picked to be as much like Callie as possible, A was just that, although D looked like Callie, A had Callie's skin tone, eyes and the same colour hair, the only blip on the profile was that his great-grandmother had had heart problems. 'Ok look, it was this bloke's great-freaking-grandmother that had the heart issues, no one since then has presented with the same issues!'

'Yet.' Callie said, seeing Arizona roll her eyes she continued. 'Ok so you'd rather have a baby that looked that little bit more like me, than decrease the risk of having a healthy baby?'

Arizona sat forward and put her head in her hands, 'That's so not what I'm saying...I dunno Cal, maybe we should flip a coin.'

Callie shifted across the sofa and leant into Arizona's side, 'Hey, come on...I'm sorry for being bullish.'

Arizona sighed and leant back into Callie, 'Don't be, I know you just want what's best for our figurative baby...I just wanted a mini-you.'

'We'll have a mini-me, in a few years time when I'm the one getting horny on fertility drugs.' Callie said.

Arizona smiled broadly, 'Really?'

'Well yeah, got to get working on our soccer team right?'

Arizona leant in and kissed Callie softly, 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' Callie replied with a smile.

'So...Donor D is the one.' Arizona said, resting back on the sofa.

'Yeah?'

'Definitely.' Arizona replied. 'I'll drop in on Dr. Grange in the morning, and then we should be able to pick it up when our shift is over.'

'You want to do it tomorrow night?' Callie asked.

Arizona looked nervously at Callie, 'Yeah? I mean only if you want too.'

Callie smiled, 'I'll ask Mark if he'll take Jess for the night.'

XX

Arizona's day couldn't go by fast enough, the day seemingly dragged as she thought about what was waiting for her and Callie when they got home. Having popped in their choice to Dr. Grange, she had been told she could pick up the 'kit' when she finished her shift at 6, knowing Callie didn't get off until 8, that gave Arizona time to make things even more special for them. Mark had been delighted to pick Jess up from school and have her stay the night; he would never admit it, but he loved Jess dearly and always loved any time he got with her.

On leaving the hospital, Arizona popped into the store on her way home, picking up some wine for Callie and candles for the bedroom. She took about an hour soaking in the bath, eager to relax as much as possible, knowing that that would only increase their chances of conception. Once she was suitably relaxed, Arizona got out the lingerie she had brought roughly a week ago, knowing that this night was just around the corner. It was white, a colour she hardly ever wore, with black lace surrounding both the bar and the pants, if you could call them that, Arizona never usually wore thongs, but this was a special occasion. Laying the kit ready on their bedside table, Arizona positioned herself on the bed, spread diagonally across it as she waited for Callie's return home.

XX

Callie practically ran from the hospital to their apartment, she'd been caught in surgery but would only be twenty minutes late which wasn't bad really. Opening the front door, she threw her keys and coat to the side as she peered through the darkness, she had expected Arizona to be waiting for her, 'Zo?' Removing her boots, she padded through the apartment and headed for their bedroom where she found that Arizona was indeed waiting for her. Her mouth fell open when she saw what Arizona was wearing as she waited for her.

'Calliope, you're drooling.' Arizona chided, pleased with the reaction her purchase had brought about.

'Umm yeah, I am.' Callie said, smirking as she headed for the bed, pulling off her top and shimmying her jeans down as she did, she may not have had quite the lingerie on that Arizona did, but she still had on her matching deep purple and black underwear, one of Arizona's particular favourites. 'You get the stuff?' Callie said as she knelt down on the bed, her eyes raking over Arizona's body.

'Yup,' Arizona replied nodding towards the bedside table, 'It's all drawn up and ready...but enough of that you'll kill the mood.'

Callie laughed, turning serious as she crawled her way up the blonde's body, kissing her way up Arizona's legs, stomach and chest before finally arriving at her lips. 'Hey.' She husked as she reached out for Arizona's lips for the first time, kissing her softly, she wanted this night to be special, she wanted it to be totally about Arizona and knowing that she needed to be as relaxed as possible, Callie didn't want to heat things up too quickly.

'Hey yourself.' Arizona returned, much as they always did. 'You look beautiful.'

'As do you...' Callie looked down beneath their bodies, taking in all of Arizona's body once more. 'I really, really like this new look.' Callie nibbled gently at Arizona's bottom lip, pressing their bodies together, Callie slid her hand beneath the blonde and cupped the firm ass that she found, pressing their bodies even flusher together. Arizona ran her own hands along the Latina's curves, tracing the lines of her underwear as she felt her own body come alive as Callie responded to Arizona's actions.

Reaching behind Callie, Arizona unhooked the bra, allowing Callie's breasts to become free in front of her face, bending her neck Arizona reached forwards and took a nipple in her mouth, gently nipping at it and rolling her tongue around it. Callie pulled Arizona up so they were half sitting, half straddling each other, Callie deepening their kiss as he tongue explored Arizona's mouth as she unhooked the blonde's bra, kneading her naked breasts with her hands, making Arizona's nipples hard as she rolled them in her fingers. The pair fought for control, both eager to be the one calling the shots. Arizona won out as she flipped them round and pushed Callie back onto the bed, wasting no time she removed the remaining piece of underwear on Callie's body, kissing and nipping at Callie's inner thighs as she teased her way around, kissing and poking her tongue out at every piece of skin other than where Callie needed her most.

Callie bucked her hips and dug her fingers into Arizona's scalp, eager to find the release she needed; groaning in frustration as Arizona continued to ignore her as she kissed around her hips and waistline. 'Zo...' Callie breathed out.

'Hmmm?' Arizona hummed as she continued to trace her tongue along Callie's v.

'Fuck me.' Callie said simply.

Arizona looked up to Callie, her eyes now darker, eager to maintain some control, Arizona promptly sank her teeth into Callie's thigh, causing her to hiss out and a primal groan to rumble from deep within.

Deciding that she had teased Callie for long enough, Arizona's mouth moved lazily to Callie's sex, her arousal already there and waiting for her; Callie's own personal scent the most intoxicating thing to Arizona, something that instantly sent her own arousal soaring. Eager to not waste any, Arizona dipped her tongue lightly along Callie's entire length, moaning as she tasted her wife. Dipping her tongue inside Callie, she picked up speed, repeating the movement, ignoring the bundle of nerves for now. Leaning back on her heels slightly, Arizona dipped a finger into Callie, adding another as she gently eased her way into her, pulling out she brought the two fingers to her mouth, sucking them clean as she let out a moan at the taste of her wife on her fingers.

The sight of Arizona licking her fingers free of her juices, the way her eyes rolled back in her head and a moan escaped her was almost enough to send Callie over the edge, 'Please...Zo...'

Arizona smiled devishly as she instantly attached herself to Callie's clit; rolling her tongue around it, she placed the flat of her tongue over Callie's clit, moving her tongue from side to side, the movement getting harder and faster as Arizona added two fingers back into Callie. Her pace picking up faster and faster as she felt Callie tensing up beneath her, with one flick of the tongue, Callie came undone beneath her, the grip on hair increasing as Callie rode out her orgasm, eventually pulling her back up.

Callie could barely think as she kissed Arizona, tasting herself on her tongue, all orgasms Arizona gave her were amazing, but sometimes, they were just completely out of this world, and this was one of those times. Arizona ended up rested to Callie's side, her head on the caramel shoulder as she traced her fingers gently over Callie's stomach. 'Give me a minute...need to refill my oxygen debt.'

Arizona chuckled, 'And you say I'm the dork?'

Callie chuckled herself before lifting herself up so she was hovering over Arizona, she stared deep into her eyes, seeing nothing but love mirrored back at her she kissed Arizona gently before pushing herself back up again, 'You sure you're ready for this?'

Arizona smiled, 'Very ready.' Callie smiled, kissing Arizona harder this time, wanting everything to be as natural as possible. Callie spent ages worshipping Arizona's body, taking her time to make sure everything about Arizona was totally relaxed. Climbing back up the bed, Callie reached across to the bedside table, making sure everything was ready and positioning the syringe next to her so that she could easily reach for it and use it without disrupting the natural process too much. Returning her attention to Arizona, Callie removed Arizona's thong, returning to hovering above her as she kissed Arizona hard, snaking a hand between the two of them, she gently began to dip her fingers into the blonde, tracing the length of her slit as well as running it over her clit, her movements gentle yet purposeful. Arizona gripped her legs behind Callie, her nails digging slightly into Callie's back as she encouraged Callie's movements, signalling with the way she moved what she wanted from the Latina. Callie complied, pushing two fingers inside and picking up the pace when she felt Arizona's hips lift up and down faster and faster.

Knowing Arizona was close, Callie removed her fingers, kissing the blonde once more as she moved down the bed, beginning to work Arizona's clit with her tongue she reached out for the syringe. Feeling Arizona on the edge she looked up slightly to find Arizona staring back down at her, lust and yet so much love stared back at her as her head nodded ever-so-slightly, Callie smiling as she continued to work Arizona's clit as she gently slid the syringe into Arizona. Arizona relaxed despite the intrusion into her body as she was lost in the orgasm that toppled over as Callie ran her tongue around her clit.

As she came down from her high, Arizona was barely aware of Callie removing the syringe, placing it back on the bedside table and repositioning herself on top of Arizona, kissing the blonde once more, neither woman could deny the overwhelming feelings that consumed them both at the thought that they could have just made a baby. Kissing Arizona's nose, Callie smiled, 'You need to stick your legs in the air.'

Arizona groaned but complied, spinning herself around she sat very ungracefully with her legs up against the wall behind the headboard of her bed. 'Pass me one of your shirts, I'm cold now.'

Callie laughed, throwing Arizona one of her shirts before finding one and a pair of shorts for herself. Settling back on the bed, Callie laid width ways, her head resting on Arizona's belly. Neither said anything for some time, nothing need to be said.

'How long do I have to stay like this?' Arizona asked as she ran her hands over Callie's hair.

'Ummm, I dunno?' Callie replied, 'Like half hour?'

Arizona nodded, 'I can live with that.'

'Do you think it worked?' Callie couldn't help but ask.

Arizona sighed gently, 'I don't know...I felt relaxed...but I suppose you don't know really do you? I don't want to get our hopes up too soon...it might take a couple of tries.'

'I know, I know.' Callie said, 'I just can't help but get excited.'

'I know sweetie, I just don't want to disappoint you.'

Callie pushed her head up, leaning forwards she kissed Arizona, 'You could never disappoint me Arizona, you're nothing but amazing to me.'

Arizona smiled at Callie's words, 'You know...even though I have to stay here with my legs up in the air, we could make the most of it?'

Callie's brow furrowed before she caught the spark in Arizona's eyes, 'Oh yeah? You think that's a good idea?'

'I promise I'll stay perfectly still...all you have to do is hop on and enjoy the ride.'

_**A/N: So what do you think? Works first time? **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Apologies for the delay in updates, I was meant to be on holiday for the weekend but ended up staying a week! Thanks again for all the reviews, I'm going to stick with the fluff for now until season 9 invades this story and becomes an angst-fest (you were warned!).**_

Arizona sighed as she leant heavily against the front desk of her peds ward; it had been a long day already after her pager had gone off at two o'clock in the morning for an emergent heart patient and since then her day hadn't got much better. She'd already lost two tiny humans and she still had six hours left before she could go home. Callie had the day off and all Arizona wanted to do was fast forward to when she could go home to both her wife and her daughter. It had been a week since Callie and her had tried for a baby, and they still had another to wait until the blood tests could be run to see if she was indeed pregnant, even then it would be a very early stage, but at least they would know.

'Arizona?' The voice of Teddy snapped her out of her daydream as she realised Teddy had obviously been trying to get her attention for some time. 'You ok in there?'

'Yeah, sorry Teds, been a long day.'

'Yup, coffee?' Teddy offered, both women had been paged in for the heart patient in the early hours of the morning so coffee was very much their friend.

'Sounds perfect.' Arizona said, following Teddy out of the ward and down to the cafeteria, taking a seat as Teddy brought the coffee's over. 'Thanks for this Teds, needed it.'

Teddy laughed, 'Well I thought we needed a catch up, seems like ages since I've spoken to you.'

Arizona smiled, 'Yeah it has been too long, work's been hectic.'

'How's settling into married life going?' Teddy asked.

'Really great.' Arizona replied honestly, biting her lip before she revealed about her and Callie trying for a baby, so far it was only Bailey that knew about them, but they had talked and agreed that Arizona could tell Teddy as Callie had Mark. 'Actually, we're trying for a baby.'

'Seriously?!' Teddy exclaimed, before lowering her voice, 'Congratulations!'

'Thanks,' Arizona said warmly. 'We didn't want to tell many people but Bailey and Mark know, I've been looking for the right time to tell you but we just haven't seemed to be able to have five minutes!'

'That's ok, this is amazing news, what stage are you at?' Teddy asked.

Arizona smiled wryly, 'Well I _could_ be pregnant right now.'

Teddy's eyes went wide, 'Really?!'

'Yeah,' Arizona replied. 'We did the insemination a week ago, after another we can run the blood tests.'

'Arizona, this is awesome.' Teddy said, 'How's Jess taking it?'

'Really well actually, me and Callie have made a conscious effort to include her from the start so she doesn't feel left out...she's excited about it, obviously she doesn't know that I might be pregnant...to be honest we're not sure if we're going to tell her if I am pregnant until after the first trimester...you know just to be sure.'

Teddy nodded, 'I understand, but I'm sure everything will be fine, you guys deserve a break after all the crap that's been thrown in your direction.'

'Tell me about it.' Arizona replied once more, 'I definitely think we've had our fair share of bad luck in this place.'

XX

Although she hated to admit it, Callie hated being in the apartment on her own; it happened so rarely, but when it did it was just...horrible. She'd gone from living on her own independently to living with Christina and now Arizona and Jess, and when neither of them were there it was just not right. Checking the clock for the fifth time in as many minutes, she sighed when she realised that it was only lunch time and she still had another three hours until she could pick up Jess. Settling down on the sofa she picked up her laptop and pulled out her research files. With everything that had happened with the shooting and then with Jess, her cartilage research was something that Callie had had to put on hold, but now she was finding the time to bring it back to the fore of her career, even with the baby planning and making, she wanted to get the research back on track, hopefully getting it to the point where she could start looking for trial patients as well as getting a resident on board to do the leg work for her.

Callie was half way through deciphering her last set of notes when her phone buzzed, flicking the unlock she smiled when she saw Arizona's picture pop up, followed by a text: **'Miss you. Xxx' **

Callie smiled, it was only two words, but it still made her heart soar and the butterflies in her stomach flutter to the surface. **'Miss you too babe, it's too quiet without my two girls. Xxx' **

Callie was surprised to find a reply coming back straight away, thinking that Arizona would have been in surgery all day: **'Least you can get Jess in an hour, what you doing? Xxx'**

'**Got out my cartilage research, working my way through so I can pick it all up again...you not in surgery? Xxx'**

'**Just on my way, just wanted to say hey before I scrubbed in, I'll see you later, love you. Xxx'**

'**Go rock it babe, Love you too. Xxx' **Callie smiled as she threw her phone to the side of her, picking up her last formula. She thought back to that day, her major breakthrough as her cartilage solidified, everyone asking her for relationship advice...Callie shook her head, she didn't want to think about the rest of that day and the resulting arguments that followed, none of that mattered now. Shoving those thoughts firmly to the back of her mind, pen in mouth, Callie set about working out her next step.

'Shit!' Callie exclaimed as she saw the time. She had been so engrossed in her work that she hadn't noticed the time, throwing her papers to the side she ran out the apartment and to the car, not wanting to be too late for Jess. As she pulled up outside the school she got out quickly, relieved that she had only ended up five minutes late, seeing Jess across the playground she smiled as she watched the little blonde running around with a couple of other kids that she didn't know by name, her hair still in the pigtails she had managed to do this morning; she was no braider like Arizona, but pigtails she could just about manage.

'Mama!' Jess' voice rang out, her friends soon forgotten when she spotted her Mama waiting for her. Picking up her satchel she ran, jumping into Callie's waiting arms when she reached her. 'Hey Mama.'

'Hey mija, you ok?' Callie asked, kissing her on the cheek as she took Jess' bag and set her back down on the floor.

'Yup!' Jess replied, taking Callie's hand.

'You got everything?'

'Fink so.' Jess replied with a nod, 'I have reading to do at home.'

'Awesome, Mommy's not home until later so you and me can do that ok?' Callie asked.

'Sawsome.' Jess replied, 'Can we has ice cream on the way home?'

Callie rolled her eyes, Jess was so much like her wife it was unreal, 'Well I suppose so.' She conceded instantly, a sucker for the blonde hair and dimples.

Callie and Jess eventually arrived home after their ice-cream stop, Callie pushing the door open as Jess ran into the apartment as she always did. 'Woooooooooahhhhh Mama you made lots of mess today!' Jess exclaimed as she saw Callie's papers taking over most of the living area.

Callie chuckled, 'Yeah, I'd better tidy that up before Mommy gets home hadn't I?'

'Yup.' Jess nodded, 'She tells you off...I helps.'

Within half an hour Callie and Jess had successfully restored the living area to its former glory, completing Jess' reading homework they set about making dinner, just serving up as Arizona walked through the door. 'Damn something smells good.'

'Mommy!' Jess jumped down from the bar stool and ran into Arizona's arms.

'Hey sweetie,' Arizona asked, picking Jess up and moving forwards to greet Callie with a kiss. 'And hello you, you both ok?'

Callie nodded, 'Better now that you're home, dinner's ready, if you are?'

'Let me just wash my hands and I'll be with you.' Arizona replied, putting Jess back on the bar stool, she quickly washed her hands and joined her two girls for dinner.

'Good day?' Callie asked.

'It was pretty rubbish to be honest apart from having a good catch up with Teddy.' Arizona replied, catching Callie's eye and nodding so she understood that she had updated Teddy on everything.

Callie frowned at the first half of Arizona's response, 'Rubbish?'

'Bad day at the office,' Arizona replied, not wanting to discuss the loss of children in front of Jess who was following her Mom's every word. 'But how about you baby girl, good day at school?'

Jess nodded eagerly, 'Today we learned about Noah's ark and how the animals went in twos so that they were saved from the flood.'

Arizona smiled, Jess was always so enthusiastic with talking about what she did at school, often falling over her words to get across her point.

'And I did my readings with Mama.' Jess continued, 'Mama thinks I'm getting better.'

Callie nodded in agreement, 'You are mija, you're a lot better than the last time I read with you.'

General chit-chat continued as their meal was eaten before Jess excused herself to go and play and watch some cartoons. Callie and Arizona remained where they were, each with a watchful eye on their daughter, one hand from each entwined on the bar.

'I wish we could just freeze time so Jess didn't grow up.' Arizona said.

Callie smiled, 'I know what you mean; she's so..._happy_ all of the time...like I thought you were perky but Jess has got a whole new level over you, I hope she never loses that even when the teenage-angst kicks in.'

Arizona chuckled, 'Precisely.'

'So, not a good day today then?' Callie asked after what Arizona had said earlier.

'Lost a couple of long-term cancer patients today...it's harder now that we have Jess, to see a child lose their fight with that disease...to think it could have been Jess...it's so much harder to remain unemotional.' Arizona replied honestly.

'It'll get easier.' Callie replied.

'Will it?' Arizona asked sceptically.

Callie shook her head, 'Probably not, but at the end of the day, me and Jess will always be here waiting for you to make you feel better.'

Arizona smiled, dimples popping, leaning over she kissed Callie gently, 'You're perfect.'

Callie scoffed, 'I dunno about that one.'

Arizona frowned, 'You are! The most perfect person...well joint first with that one over there.'

Callie smiled warmly, 'I wouldn't be without you.' Arizona returned Callie's smile pulling her in for another kiss, 'How are you feeling anyway?'

Arizona sighed, 'If you're asking if I feel pregnant then the answer is no...I've noticed nothing different in me compared to normal...no sickness, no cravings, no hormones, well no more than usual...I just don't think it worked this time Calliope.'

Callie gripped Arizona's hand between her own, 'Hey, it's ok, we know the likelihood is that it won't work first time round anyway, let's just wait for another week and do the blood tests and go from there, ok?'

'Ok.' Arizona replied, 'I just...I want this Calliope...I want this so much more than I thought I would and the thought of failing...'

Callie interrupted Arizona, 'Failing isn't the word Zo...'

'You know what I mean.' Arizona replied, 'I just...I just want this to work.'

'I know, me too.' Callie answered, 'But stressing over it isn't going to make it any more likely...how about I make some coco whilst you go get Jess bathed and ready for bed, then we can have massive snuggle time whilst we watch some Lilo and Stitch?'

Arizona smiled broadly, 'Now _that_ is my kind of night.'

_**A/N: I know nothing really happens, just some fluff to fill in the gaps so it's not all large time skips.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Thanks once again for all the reviews and to the new followers – welcome! Sorry for the delay, I've taken on another job which means even less time to write **___

_**WEEK AND A HALF LATER**_

Arizona growled, turning she saw that Callie was fast asleep, snoring softly; it annoyed her that her wife could sleep no matter what; they were going to run the blood tests today to see if Arizona was pregnant and all night Arizona had been up worrying and thinking about it. Admittedly, the beginning of the night, her and Callie had both been up for totally different reasons, but now Arizona was wide awake and saw no chance of sleep coming to her before the alarm rang in the morning. Glancing across at the clock she saw it read 3:00 AM. Groaning she flung her legs over the side of the bed and got up, deciding that laying in bed was going to do her no good she padded through to the living room, settling down on the sofa with the latest peds journal and a glass of milk.

Her eyes were on the page, but no words were being read; she just couldn't put the thought of whether she was pregnant or not to one side. She knew that if she wasn't, both Callie and herself would be so disappointed, even though as doctors they both knew that their chances of conceiving first time round were ridiculously slim, as wives and mothers it was a different matter. Throwing the journal to one side, Arizona got up and put the TV on, hoping that something decent was in the DVD player. To her delight, _Beauty and the Beast_ was in, so she hit play, pulling the throw over her body and snuggling down to watch.

Callie frowned when she reached across the bed, feeling cold she had reached out in the hope of pulling Arizona into her chest. Finding nothing there Callie peaked an eye open, frowning further when she found the bed very much empty, squinting at the clock she saw that it read 4:02 AM, groaning loudly, she rolled over and pushed herself off of the bed when she saw that the bathroom was empty. As she walked towards the bedroom door she could hear the TV was on so she went through to the living area, finding Arizona engrossed in _Beauty and the Beast_. 'Seriously?' Callie said, getting the blonde's attention. 'Disney at 4 in the morning?'

Arizona smiled at the sight of her wife, 'I couldn't sleep.'

Callie frowned, moving round the coffee table, she slumped onto the sofa, pulling the throw over herself as Arizona immediately moved to snuggle into her side. 'It's cold in that bed without you.'

Arizona smiled, linking her fingers through Callie's, 'I'm sorry if I woke you by not being there, I just couldn't sleep and my mind was overdrive, Disney is helping.'

Callie smiled, kissing the top of Arizona's head, 'Want to talk about it?'

Arizona shrugged, 'It's nothing we've not already talked about, it's just more prominent because of what we're doing later.'

Callie nodded in understanding, 'Well I'd best go and make some coco then hadn't I?'

'You don't have to stay up Calliope, go back to bed.' Arizona said half-heartedly.

Callie shook her head, pushing herself up she said, 'I won't get back to sleep knowing you're out here on your own...I'll even throw in some marshmallows if you ask nicely.'

Arizona threw on her best dimpled smile, 'That would be awesome.'

'Thought so!' Callie replied, heading into the kitchen to make them their hot drinks. 'In payment I get to pick the next film.'

Arizona rolled her eyes, 'I'm _not_ watching some zombie thriller at 4 in the morning Calliope.'

Callie chuckled, 'Spoil sport.'

XX

'Mama?' A soft voice infiltrated Callie's ears, a slight tap in her hand causing her to flutter an eye open. She was greeted with a grinning Jess, obviously finding it funny that she'd woken up to find her Moms fast asleep on the couch. 'You and Mommy fell asleep on the sofa?'

Callie groaned as she pushed herself into a sitting position, 'I think we did sweetie.' Stretching out, Callie realised how bad an idea that was as her neck seemed reluctant to straighten, looking down she saw Arizona was still fast asleep, which was unusual, usually it was her who woke up at the slightest noise. 'You want some breakfast mija?'

'Please.' Jess replied, 'You and Mommy were watching Aladdin?!' Jess said, obviously noticing the DVD menu screen for the second movie of the night.

'Yeah, your Mom made me watch that one.' Callie replied.

'No I didn't, you picked it.' A voice came from Arizona, despite the fact that her eyes remained closed.

'Mommy!'

'Morning sweetheart.' Arizona smiled as she too pushed herself into a sitting position as Jess jumped up onto the sofa, immediately settling in between the two of them. 'And morning to you.' Arizona said as she reached across Jess, kissing Callie.

'Pancakes?' Callie asked.

'Sounds perfect.' Arizona replied, Jess nodding furiously alongside her.

'How come you slept on the sofa?' Jess asked, confused.

'Mama and me must've been watching the film and fell asleep where we were I think!' Arizona replied, herself feeling the ache of sleeping on the sofa.

'Can we watch lilo?' Jess asked, already picking up the remote, more astute at operating the TV than either Arizona or Callie.

'Course,' Arizona replied. 'Only until Mama's breakfast is ready though.'

'Ok.' Jess replied, settling into Arizona's side.

X

By the time Arizona and Callie had gotten Jess to school and arrived at the hospital, there was just enough time for Callie to draw the blood from Arizona before their respective rounds. Arizona sat patiently on the desk in Callie's office, her legs swinging as Callie set up the syringe and gently pricked into Arizona's vein. Drawing the blood, Callie placed it into the testing syringe whilst Arizona held some cotton wool to stop the bleeding. 'I'll pull in a favour with Makesh and get these done asap.' Callie said, referring to one of the lab assistants.

Arizona nodded, 'Will they page you or me?'

'I'll get him to page me and then come and find you?' Callie asked.

'Sounds good.' Arizona replied, 'I've got quite a hefty day of surgeries but I really need to know sooner rather than later so I can stop thinking about it...it's going to be hard concentrating on other things..'

'I know,' Callie agreed with a small smile, 'But there's nothing we can do now, we'll know later and then we'll go from there.'

Arizona nodded once more as her pager went off, 'Shit, I've got to get that, I'll see you later Calliope.'

Callie moved forwards, kissing Arizona gently, 'I love you.'

'Love you too.' Arizona replied as she sped off to answer her 911 page.

XX

Five hours later and Arizona was beat, having had a less than successful night's sleep, she was most definitely paying the price. Sipping on her fourth cup of coffee in as many hours she surveyed the chart of the patient that she had just operated on. He had been a long term cancer patient and the operation that she had just performed with Karev and Teddy had been the boy's last chance. Removing mets from his lungs and liver, now all they could was wait and see if he had the immune system to fight and recover enough to undergo chemo and radiation therapy. Sometimes Arizona really didn't like her job. Glancing at the clock she noticed the time, pulling out her phone she checked if she'd missed a call or text from Callie, but found nothing. Any thoughts of going to the lab herself were interrupted when she was once more paged 911 down to the ER.

Two hours later and Arizona had successfully saved a premature baby from certain death, having been in a RTA, the mother had gone into early labour, the baby very borderline in being able to survive, fortunately Arizona had been able to get the little girl's heart started, but even then she was now fighting for her life in the NICU and would be for a long time. It was cases like this that had always given Arizona second thoughts about having children, if it was hers and Callie's baby in the NICU fighting for their life, she honestly didn't know how she would cope; she may be a doctor but it had become very clear since Jess had entered their lives that first and foremost she was now a Mother and in the heat of the situation it would now always be that that would come first, Arizona had never expected to ever put surgery or her career behind anything; now it would always come second best to her family.

Her daydreaming was interrupted as she felt her phone buzz in her pocket, having just scrubbed out of the surgery, she pulled it out and immediately felt her heart flutter when she saw Callie's name flash up on the screen: **'Hey babe, results are in...you out of surgery? Xxx' **_**'Hey yourself, yeah just got out, our on-call room? Xxx' **_**'Be there in five. Xxx' **

Arizona instantly sped up, not wanting to wait another second to find out the results, eventually making it to the all-too-familiar on-call room she threw the door open finding Callie already there pacing backwards and forwards. 'Have you opened it?' Arizona asked, closing the door behind her.

'I wanted to wait for you.' Callie replied, holding out the folded piece of paper in front of her. 'I don't know what it says.'

Arizona nodded, staring at the piece of paper like it was going to bite her, she could already feel the tears forming, shaking her head she looked down to the floor.

'Heyy.' Callie soothed, instantly moving forwards, 'We don't know what it says yet Zo...'

'I know,' Arizona replied, resting her forehead on Callie's shoulder, 'But I thought I'd have a feeling you know? I thought I'd have a craving or a bit of sickness or something...but I've not...I'm just...I don't think it worked.'

Callie sighed, 'We don't know that yet babe, let's just open it and see...but you know no matter what it says, it doesn't matter, we can try again, this is our first try, the odds aren't exactly in our favour...but I love you and you love me, so none of the rest of it matters, ok?'

Arizona smiled, sniffing she stepped back, 'Ok, and I love you too.' Reaching forwards she took Callie's hand in hers, 'You do it.'

'You sure?' Callie asked, her hand trembling slightly.

'Yeah, I don't think I could.' Arizona said nervously, giving Callie's hand a squeeze in reassurance. The silence was deafening as Callie unfolded the piece of paper and scanned the results. When she didn't react straight away Arizona thought the worst, releasing her grip on Callie's hand she sat down on the bed, her head falling into her hands. 'I knew it didn't work.'

Callie still didn't move, she read and re-read the results at least ten times, wanting to make sure that she was correct and also giving herself a minute to totally take in what she was reading. 'We're pregnant.' She finally spoke.

Arizona's head shot up, 'What?'

'We're...you're pregnant.' Callie repeated, looking up from the piece of paper for the first time, her eyes leaking tears, her smile taking over her entire face.

Arizona jumped up off the bed, grabbing the paper from Callie she herself took in the results, a smile forming on her lips. 'Oh my God...it worked!' Arizona leapt into Callie, the taller woman easily grabbing Arizona who wrapped her legs behind Callie. 'I love you so much.'

'I love you too Arizona.' Callie replied, peppering kisses over Arizona's lips. 'We're having a baby.'

'Yes we are.' Arizona replied, a large smile on her face. 'So do you have to go back to surgery now or...do you have time to celebrate?'

Callie smiled, kissing Arizona again she said, 'After that news, everything gets pushed and I have all the time in the world to celebrate with you.'


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Thanks once more for the reviews and to the new readers; welcome! Sorry for the delay, I feel like I've been writing this chapter for forever, but work kept getting in the way of me finishing it off, anyway, enjoy. **_

_**The next part of the story I'm going to kind of time skip through Arizona's pregnancy, picking up the main events cause it's something I want to write! **_

_**Hope you all enjoy the calm before the impending doom.**_

**3 weeks later**

Arizona wheeled her way into the peds ward, a smile evident on her face as always; three weeks after finding out that she was indeed pregnant with Callie's child, she couldn't help but walk around with a permanent smile on her face. She knew that it was early days, they both did, and although they had to wait another 4 weeks for their first scan, their first appointment with Dr. Grange had had gone as well as ever, Arizona's health all as it should've been at that early stage of pregnancy.

'Dr. Robbins?'

Arizona whirled round, greeted by Alex Karev, 'What's up Karev?'

'I just wondered if you could have a look at this kid for me?' Alex asked, handing her the chart. 'I'm at a total loss.'

Arizona's brow furrowed; she knew it had to be something particularly strange for Alex to admit defeat and ask for help.

'The kids been in the ER five times in the last month alone with ear and chest infections, I've ran CT's, ultrasounds...I don't think the kid is faking it...but I haven't got a clue what it could be...'

Arizona studied the chart carefully, 'Wait a minute...'

'What?!' Alex asked.

'I've read about this...' Arizona whizzed around to the other side of the desk, instantly typing away at the computer to find the particular article she needed. 'There!'

Alex leant over Arizona's shoulder, 'Primary ciliary dyskinesia?'

'The reoccurring chest and war infections is the only thing pointing to it, do an endoscopy to confirm ok?'

Alex nodded, obviously embarrassed that he hadn't spotted it himself.

'Hey, Karev, this is a rare disease, I only recognised it because I read this article only last week, just do the endo...if I'm right then we need to see how far along this disease is, if it's too far gone then this kid needs to go on the transplant list asap ok?'

'Got it.' Alex said with a nod.

Arizona smiled as she watched Alex rush off to run the endoscopy; she would never admit it to his face but Alex Karev was the most promising resident she had ever worked with and she knew that with the right moulding and mentoring, he would turn into one of the country's finest peds surgeons.

XX

Callie was just coming out of a surgery when her pager blared, groaning, she pulled it out, a frown forming when she read that she'd received a 911 page to the ladies room on the fifth floor. Momentarily confused she stared at the pager again...fifth floor...peds...Arizona. Instantly, pushing off into a run, Callie weaved in and out of people, ignoring shouts that she received, taking the stairs two at a time she threw open the door to the restrooms. Seeing no one immediately she called softly, 'Arizona?' One of the stall doors clicked open gently, the door not opening however. Making her way forwards, Callie pushed the door open gently to find Arizona sat on the toilet crying. Squeezing into the stall, she leant against the door, sliding down so that she was crouched in front of Arizona. 'Babe?' Callie asked gently, not knowing why they were there; she had all sorts of eventualities rushing through her head, the majority of them to do with the baby, but she needed to hear words from Arizona.

Arizona just shook her head, she was so scared and she didn't want to alarm Callie in anyway; she suddenly felt very stupid for paging Callie 911, 'I'm bleeding.' She said simply, her eyes not meeting Callie's.

'Ok.' Callie said simply, finding calm from within, not wanting to add anymore drama to the situation if she freaked out. 'How much?'

Arizona shook her head, 'Not much...but I just...' Arizona couldn't finish her sentence as she leant her face into her hands as another wave of tears came along. Callie placed each hands on Arizona's knees.

'How about we go and see Dr. Grange?' Callie asked, 'See what's going on?'

Arizona nodded and shook her head at the same time, 'I don't want to move...I'm just so scared Calliope.'

'I know,' Callie replied, 'I am too, but we won't know anything sitting here.'

Arizona nodded, 'I don't want people to know.'

Callie nodded, 'I know, if anyone asks I'll just say that you're not feeling well ok?'

Arizona nodded again, accepting the hand that Callie held out to help her stand.

'I love you.' Callie said simply, pecking a small kiss on Arizona's lips, Arizona smiled briefly.

'I love you too.' She replied, taking Callie's hand as she led them through the hospital and through to Dr. Grange's office. Fortunately they didn't see any of their friends and when they reached Grange's office and knocked, they found her unoccupied.

'Callie, Arizona?' She greeted them, confused by their presence.

'Sorry to rush in like this Dr. Grange, but Arizona is bleeding, we just wanted to...' Callie began.

'It's fine Callie, no need to apologise,' Grange answered immediately, 'Let's go through to my exam room and we'll take a look right now.'

Callie and Arizona followed Grange through, Arizona settling herself on the exam table, her hand gripped firmly in Callie's. Dr. Grange went about checking Arizona, 'I'm really not alarmed by the amount of blood here, a little spotting is normal, but we'll do an ultrasound just to see if we can see anything.' Callie nodded with a smile, giving Arizona's hand a reassuring squeeze. Dr. Grange placed the probe on Arizona's belly, 'Now remember you're only 4 weeks along so there won't be much to see.' Arizona didn't look at the screen, she didn't want to have to see the vast nothingness that was going to be there.

Callie's eyes however remained fixed on the screen, her eyes growing wide when she saw the little spec on the ultrasound that she knew was a good sign, a very good sign indeed. 'Babe...' Callie said, seeing that Arizona was still refusing to look at the screen. 'Zo, seriously, look.'

Arizona looked up to Callie, her eyes wide with amazement, following her line of sight, Arizona eyes fell on the screen herself.

'See, there's the yolk sac...perfectly placed for what we would expect at this stage of pregnancy.' Dr. Grange said, pointing at the small 'blob' on the screen.

'But everything's ok?' Callie asked.

'Everything is just as it should be.' Dr. Grange replied, 'Take the rest of the day off, and take it easy for a while, I know it's hard in the jobs that we do...just don't run around too much ok?' Arizona nodded. 'If the bleeding continues past the end of the week, or gets heavier then don't hesitate to come back.'

Callie smiled, 'Thanks Dr. Grange.'

'You're very welcome.'

Arizona swung her legs off of the exam table, and followed Callie out of the room, offering her thanks to the Doctor herself.

Callie closed the door behind them as they sat off down the corridor, 'I'll go and have a word with Owen, get us both the rest of the day of at least?'

Arizona smiled, 'You don't have to have the day off Calliope.'

'I want to look after you!' Callie replied. 'And it means I can pick up Jess, I haven't seen her for like two days with my schedule.'

Arizona smiled, 'Well, when you put it like that.'

'You go and get your stuff, I'll go talk to Owen.' Callie said, kissing Arizona, 'I love you.'

'Love you too.'

XX

Owen had eventually given both Callie and Arizona the rest of the day off once Callie had explained that Arizona was not feeling very well and, on Doctors orders, needed taking care of. Callie was glad that she hadn't had to tell Owen the whole truth, both having decided to wait until the first trimester was over until they told people.

As it was, Arizona was now on the sofa waiting for Callie to get back from picking Jess up from school. As she laid there, she let her hands wander over her belly, she had been so scared today, and frankly she still was. She was terrified that something was going to happen; she was so scared to see disappointment on Callie's face, but she couldn't dwell on that; worrying about it would only make the situation worse.

Arizona's thoughts were interrupted when the flurry that was Jess came bounding through the front door of the apartment. 'Mommy!' Jess shouted with glee, obviously over-joyed to have both her Moms home at the same time.

'Gentle Jess, remember what I said in the car?' Callie said, an eyebrow raised.

'Oops, I forgot.' Jess said, slowing her movements as she gently climbed onto the sofa next Arizona. 'You sick Mommy?'

'A little bit baby, yes.' Arizona replied, 'I feel better now that you and Mama are home though.'

'Why are you ill?' Jess continued, ever the inquisitive six year old.

Arizona smiled, 'Just a little stomach bug.'

Callie smiled at Arizona's response, giving her a wink, Callie went into the kitchen, setting about preparing dinner. 'Fancy anything in particular?'

Arizona scrunched up her face, 'I'm not that hungry.'

'You should try and eat something,' Callie said with concern.

'Can we have spaghetti?' Jess piped up, still sat on Arizona's legs.

'Spaghetti sounds good?' Arizona agreed.

'Spaghetti it is then.' Callie said with a smile.

XX

Later that evening, Jess had finally gone to bed after convincing Callie and Arizona to play a full-on monopoly game with her. Neither Callie nor Arizona could say no to Jess regarding Monopoly; it had been 'their thing' when Jess had been in hospital, and it never failed to put a smile on her face.

'I swear she gets more like you every day.' Callie said as she lifted Arizona's legs so that she could sit underneath them on the sofa. 'I never thought I'd meet someone in life perkier than you.'

Arizona rolled her eyes, her hand reaching out to hold Callie's, 'She's like you too, you know...she's got your temper.'

Callie's mouth went wide, gently slapping Arizona's leg as she mocked offense at her wife's comment, 'I don't have a temper...much...anyway, how are you feeling?'

Arizona just shrugged, 'No different to how I felt earlier; I didn't _feel_ ill today, it was just the blood...'

Callie nodded, running circles on Arizona's hand, 'You just have to take it easy over the next few days, please?'

'I'll try.' Arizona smiled gently, 'Thank you for today.'

'What for?' Callie asked.

'For being you...you were so calm today, just what I needed when I was kind of freaking out.'

Callie smiled, 'You know we take it in turns, sometimes I freak out and you're the calm one...most of the time it's that way round actually...today I was the calm one.'

XX

Over a week had passed since the drama of Arizona spotting and since that day there had been no blood in sight, a relief for both of them. Any doubt that Arizona was pregnant soon became less when the morning sickness started; mixed with the hormones that were now swirling around her body; Arizona wasn't the best person to be around.

'Zo, do you want bacon?' Callie called from the kitchen. When she got no answer, she left Jess to her own breakfast and made her way through the apartment in search of her wife. 'Zo?' As she pushed open the door to their bedroom she heard the definite sound of retching, signalling that Arizona was having a bad morning again. Rushing forwards, Callie pushed open the bathroom door and knelt behind the blonde, placing a soothing hand on her back as she attempted to move some of the stray locks out of the way.

'Don't Calliope.' Arizona murmured, 'I don't want you to see me like this...'

Callie smiled softly and kissed the top of Arizona's head, 'Baby, you're sick, you have to let me look after you, that's my job.'

Arizona shook her head, 'I look like sh..' Her sentence was cut off as another wave of sickness crashed through.

Callie rubbed Arizona's back, hating that there was nothing she could do for her, when the wave died down Callie said, 'And you don't look like shit, you never look like shit, you're just housing a baby sweetie.'

Arizona laughed dryly, feeling that that session was over she fell back on her heels finding the soothing warmth of her wife, 'I hate this.'

'I know,' Callie replied. Choosing to leave it at that as all other answers she'd given along the lines of think about the baby we get at the end had been met with anger the last few times. 'How about some breakfast?'

Arizona shook her head, 'Don't think so.'

'I know you don't feel like it Zo, but you have to eat.'

'I don't want to eat, there's no point, I'll just throw it up again.'

'The baby...'

'I know about the freaking baby Calliope!' Arizona said, her voice rising as she stood up, swilled her mouth out and exited into the bedroom, 'It's all you keep reminding me of, but right now I'm thinking of me, and _I_ don't want to be heaving all morning so therefore I want no breakfast.'

Callie sighed, 'Ok, well I need to get Jess ready for school.'

Arizona sighed as she watched a dejected Callie reach for the door, 'Wait...Calliope, I'm sorry.'

Callie turned and saw that tears were present in blue eyes, 'It's ok.'

'No it's not,' Arizona replied. 'I keep getting angry at you and it's not fair...'

'Seriously Zo, it's fine.' Callie said, sitting on the edge of the bed next to her, 'It's your body doing things to you that you've never experienced before..._we've_ never experienced before.'

Arizona nodded, shuffling forwards so she could bury her face into Callie's shoulder, 'I love you.'

Callie smiled as she pulled Arizona in closer, 'I love you too.'

'And some bacon sounds good.'


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Thanks once more for all the reviews, I hope everyone has had a fabulous Christmas and New Year, hopefully after this week my writing will become more regular, but work and family and general shit situations have been stupidly hectic during this festive period! Anyway – onwards with Arizona's pregnancy.**_

**8 weeks pregnant.**

Arizona stared at Alex Karev and his cup of coffee fiercely. An agreement had formed between Callie and Arizona that she would have only one cup of coffee a day due to some medical studies that proved excess coffee was bad for the baby. It was killing Arizona. Coffee had been her staple diet for over ten years and now to suddenly not be allowed it when she wanted was driving her insane; especially when Karev was standing feet away, slurping his coffee loudly.

Arizona was focusing on Alex so heavily that she didn't notice the footfalls of her wife behind her, 'You know staring at Karev's coffee isn't going to make you want it any less?'

Arizona turned, smiling when she saw her wife, 'I know, but it makes me feel better.' Turning back to Karev, 'Karev go and finish up rounds, I'll be back in a bit.' Alex nodded and headed off with his offending coffee in hand as Arizona linked her fingers through Callie's, and whispered softly, 'You ready to go and meet our baby?'

Callie smiled broadly at Arizona's choice of words, 'Like you wouldn't believe.'

It was the day of their first scan, and although both women knew that they wouldn't be able to see much – just to see that a baby was there and that everything was ok would be not only a relief but also a massive high for both of them. 'So, after the scan...if things are ok, are we going to tell people?' Arizona asked.

'I don't see why not?' Callie replied. 'I mean I'm not about to tell every passer-by, but I'd like to tell those closest to us, especially Jess. I'll tell my Dad who'll tell Mama, but I wouldn't expect a congratulations card from her.'

Arizona smiled softly, 'Maybe she'll come round.'

'I'm not so sure about that, but I have a feeling Barbara's reaction will more than make up for that.' Callie said with a small chuckle.

'She'll be unbearable.' Arizona said, recognising that Callie had changed the course of their conversation away from her mother on purpose. 'But seriously Calliope, if you want to go to Miami and see your parents...I'll come with you?'

Callie smiled warmly, stopping their walking as she turned to kiss Arizona softly on the lips, 'I know, and that means the world to me babe, but I'm not ready for world war Mama-Torres, she made her choice when she chose not to come to our wedding, I'm not about to grovel at her feet...she should be the one to apologise and make the effort, not me. I have all I need with you, Jess and our baby.'

Arizona reached up and pecked Callie on the lips once more, 'Ok, and I love you.'

'I love you too.' Callie replied as they resumed their course to Dr. Grange's office.

Once inside, Arizona got herself comfortable on the exam table, Callie seated on her left leaning on the gurney as Arizona lifted her shirt and scrub top to reveal bare skin beneath.

'Right, let's have a look.' Dr. Grange said, 'Cold gel coming up.' She warned before squirting some on Arizona's belly and on the ultrasound, concentrating on the screen, Dr. Grange moved the probe around without saying anything, her eyes squinting here and there before her hand stilled. Smiling she froze the image on the screen, zoomed in and turned the monitor towards Arizona and Callie, 'There's your baby.'

Neither Callie or Arizona knew what to say; words would never do this moment justice; there was their baby, it may have only been the size of a peanut, but it was there. Bringing Arizona's hand up to her lips, Callie planted a soft kiss there, squeezing it hard as their eyes met; each threatening to spill tears. 'That's our baby.' Callie said softly, Arizona unable to speak just nodded before turning back to look at the screen.

'You guys want a picture?'

'Please.' They both replied instantly.

Printing off a picture, Dr. Grange handed it to them, 'Schedule your 20 week scan with Gloria, but if you have concerns, you know where I am.'

'Thank you.' Arizona said, clutching the picture in her hand as she swung herself off of the bed and exited the office with Callie. Once outside she turned to Callie, 'I love you so much.'

Callie smiled broadly in return, 'Me too Zo, I-i-...thank you.'

'What for?' Arizona asked.

'For doing this, for wanting this...with me.' Callie replied.

Arizona smiled softly, 'You've made me want _everything_ with you Calliope, don't ever apologise for that.'

X

'So how do you want to do this?' Callie asked her wife; both stood in the kitchen looking through to the living area where Jess was sat happily playing with her doctor's kit. They'd both managed to arrange their schedules and surgeries so that they both had the night off, wanting to tell Jess before they told any of their friends or parents.

'We'll just sit down and talk to her, she understands more than we give her credit for.' Arizona replied, taking a sip of her orange juice. 'Come on.' Taking Callie's hand, Arizona led them round the kitchen bar and to the sofa, sitting down with a small gap between them. 'Sweetie, will you come and sit here with me and Mama for a minute?'

Jess nodded eagerly, leaping up with her stethoscope firmly in hand she climbed up in between her Moms, looking from one to the other expectantly. 'Am I in trouble?' Jess asked, sensing that something serious was happening.

'No mija, not at all.' Callie replied instantly, reaching behind her daughter to rest a hand around Arizona's shoulders. 'Me and Mommy just wanted to talk to you about something, ok?'

'Ok.' Jess replied, settling properly in between them now that she knew she wasn't going to be in trouble.

'Do you remember how we said me and Mama were trying to have another baby?' Arizona asked.

Jess nodded, her eyes going wide, 'You've got one?!'

Callie couldn't help but laugh at Jess' outburst, 'No mija...well not quite...'

'Here...' Arizona pulled out the picture of the scan and handed it to Jess who studied it carefully.

'That's a picture of inside Mommy's belly; that's your baby sister or brother.' Callie explained.

Jess didn't say anything for the longest while, her eyes scanning the picture, her fingers prodding at various points, 'Why is it so small?'

'That's how all baby's start out babe, then they grow bigger safe and sound in Mommy's belly until they're ready to come out.'

Jess nodded in understanding, finally looked up she smiled widely, 'How long do I have to wait?'

Arizona smiled, her eyes meeting with Callie's briefly as she said, 'About six months now.'

'That's agggeesss!' Jess said. Both Arizona and Callie laughed, 'I'm going to be the bestest big sister ever!'

'Yes you are mija.' Callie agreed instantly as Jess jumped to her feet and proceeded to tell every single stuffed animal she possessed that she was having a baby. 'She never ceases to amaze me.'

'I know.' Arizona agreed, 'I'm going to ring my parents and tell them if that's ok?'

Callie nodded, 'Why don't you skype? They haven't seen Jess in ages, they won't recognise her.'

Arizona smiled and nodded, 'Jess, babe, do you fancy talking to Nanny and Gramps through the laptop?'

'Can I tell them I'm going to be a big sister?!' Jess asked, excitedly.

'Yes,' Arizona replied. 'I think that would be the perfect way to tell them.'

X

Three hours later and Arizona and Callie were snuggled on the sofa, American Bake Off flickering in the background as Arizona sat between Callie's leg, the Latina's hand rested protectively on Arizona's belly. The skype-ing with Arizona's parents had gone well; both of them thrilled to hear that they would be grandparents again; Callie even calling her Dad straight after to tell him the news; he had been thrilled and had promised that he would come and visit soon, even if it was without her Mother. Now, Jess was finally asleep, the promise of a younger sibling the topic of conversation right until her eyes fluttered to a close.

'I honestly think I could burst right now, I'm that happy.' Arizona said with a contented sigh.

Callie smiled and kissed the top of Arizona's head, 'I know what you mean.'

'I'm going to tell Teddy tomorrow, is that ok?' Arizona asked.

'Sure,' Callie replied. 'I was going to tell Mark too...possibly Bailey as well.'

Arizona nodded, 'Sounds good, when do you think we should talk to Owen about it all?'

'I don't know...I suppose we should as soon as possible if we want to make sure both of us get a good amount of time off...' Callie answered. 'I was thinking that I might use some of my holiday so that I have more time at home with you?'

'You don't need to do that Calliope.' Arizona replied.

'I want to.' Callie replied, 'I want to spend as much with you and the new baby, and Jess too; I'd feel bad leaving you in charge of all that so soon.'

Arizona chuckled, 'Not that I don't do it for a day job?'

Callie smiled, 'I know, but this will be different.'

Arizona nodded, 'I know, and honestly, spending as much time with you here as well sounds utterly perfect to me.'

'Good, that's settled then.' Callie said, 'I wish it was sooner!'

'Me too,' Arizona replied, rolling over slightly she smiled wickedly, 'But, right now, I wouldn't wish the time away because I believe we have a baby to celebrate...'


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: If you read my other stories then you know that I've been away for a while, trying to get updates out as regularly as possible but now I have three multi chapters with another potentially in the pipeline (all my own doing, glutton for punishment me!) and two jobs to juggle they may be a bit wider apart, but I'll try my hardest! Anyway, onwards with the story. Bit of a time skip. And this chapter turned out a lot longer than I'd originally intended!**_

**11 weeks pregnant**

Arizona stood in her underwear staring into the mirror, her hands travelling along her swollen belly, her brow furrowed in slight confusion. Callie found Arizona in that position, a smile lighting up her face, seeing Arizona go through pregnancy was making her fall in love with her wife more and more each day; she was practically glowing. Now Mark, Teddy and Bailey knew, it seemed all the more real; all three very excited for the couple. Seeing the frown on Arizona's face she moved forwards, 'Everything ok babe?'

Arizona continued to look in the mirror, 'I'm too fat.'

Callie chuckled gently, 'You're pregnant sweetie, not fat.'

Arizona shook her head, 'No I'm fatter than I should be...I'm not trying to be melodramatic I'm being serious, I'm fatter than I should be for 11 weeks.'

Callie frowned slightly, Arizona seemed very calm but very serious at the same time, 'Maybe the dates are a bit out?'

'They can't be.' Arizona replied instantly, 'We know when we conceived...exactly...I think...we need another scan.'

'Zo, I'm sure everything's fine...' Callie began.

'I know...I don't think anything's wrong...per say...I just, I'm bigger than I should be Calliope.' Arizona said carefully, her teeth biting at her bottom lip as she looked at Callie with big eyes. The thought had hit her that morning when her favourite vest top wouldn't cover her baby bump, and now, stood in front of the mirror Arizona could see the answer staring her in the face.

Callie still wasn't catching on what Arizona was trying to say, 'I'm not following...'

Arizona rolled her eyes, 'I think, I'm not certain...I'm not an OB, but Callie there's kind of only one explanation here...'

Callie's eyes went wide as her brain finally caught up with Arizona's, 'Holy shit...are you saying what I think you're saying?'

Arizona nodded, 'I think so.'

Callie moved forwards, momentarily forgetting her ability to speak, 'Umm...so...shit...'

'Like good shit, or bad shit?' Arizona asked, unable to fully gage her wife's reaction.

Callie eyes met Arizona's, a smile forming on her face, 'Like seriously scary but seriously amazing at the same time shit?'

Arizona smiled whilst she felt relief wash over her that Callie wasn't totally freaking out, 'I mean, we should really check it out for certain...but...'

'Will they be able to tell on an ultrasound now?' Callie asked, it had been a very long time since she was doing OB rotation as an intern.

Arizona nodded, 'I think so...have you got time to come with me to see Grange before our shifts?'

'I'll push the consult I have.' Callie answered immediately.

'Oh you have a consult? It can wait till lunch?' Arizona said.

'Nope, baby first.' Callie replied, already pulling out her phone to ring the hospital and get someone to cover for her. 'That's sorted, I'll ring Dr. Grange as well...'

'She's going to be sick of us...' Arizona said as Callie dialled the number and rolled her eyes at Arizona. Few words were exchanged before Callie put the phone down.

'She says she can squeeze us in if we go now?' Callie replied.

'Is Jess ready to go?' Arizona asked, already pulling her top over her torso.

'She was just packing her bag so she should be.' Callie replied, moving forwards she took Arizona's hands in hers and reached forwards for a kiss, 'I love you.'

Arizona smiled, 'I love you too.'

'I'm going to need to remind you of that if you've got to push two babies out of your vagina aren't I?'

'Oh yes Calliope, and bring me donuts.' Arizona replied, kissing Callie back, 'Lots of donuts.'

X

After dropping Jess off at school, Arizona and Callie quickly made their way to the hospital and through to Dr. Grange's office.

'Sorry about this...again...' Arizona said as she entered the office first.

'It's fine Arizona, please, you know you can call me whenever you have a concern or worry.' Dr. Grange answered as she gestured for Arizona to sit on the bed.

'Callie said you think you're expecting to see double appear on the screen?'

Arizona nodded, her bottom lip once again slipping into her mouth, 'I'm not a hundred percent...but just...I have a feeling.'

'Ok, well let's have a look then.' Dr. Grange said, pushing Arizona's top up slightly as Callie resumed her usual position next to Arizona, their hands firmly clasped together. Dr. Grange moved the probe around for a minute or two before she smiled, turning the screen towards the couple she let the frozen image on the screen do the talking.

Both Arizona and Callie's face pretty much mirrored one another as they took in the image on the screen; neither were experts in the field but the picture was very clear. There, in a slightly pixelated form was the very definite picture of two Robbins-Torres babies. 'It seems your hunch was correct.' Dr. Grange said, quickly pressing print so that the couple had a picture to take home with them. 'Both heartbeats sound strong, yup, everything looks really good here.' Dr. Grange finished, 'Any questions?'

Arizona shook her head with a smile, turning she found Callie with her eyes still glued to the screen, not moving.

'I'll give you two a minute.' Dr. Grange said as she exited the room.

'Calliope?' Arizona asked softly, her wife still unmoving. 'Please tell me you're not completely freaking out?'

The slight fear and uncertainty in her wife's voice was enough to bring Callie out of the trance she had found herself in, 'What? No, not freaking out...much...I mean a bit...but majorly excited too.'

Arizona smiled, shuffling forwards on the bed she sat with her legs hanging off in between Callie's where she sat on the chair, 'I can't believe it...Cal...we're having twins...'

To say Callie's smile at those words lit up the room would be an understatement, 'We're having twins.'

Leaning forwards, Arizona kissed Callie, gentle and yet passionate at the same time; wanting to convey their love in the simple gesture. 'I'm kind of lost for words.' Arizona said.

Callie chuckled, running her hand up and down Arizona's arm, 'I never thought I'd see the day...my wife, Arizona Robbins; speechless.'

Sliding off the bed, Arizona ended up sat across Callie's lap, her hands linking behind her wife's neck.

'You ok?' Callie asked as she rubbed her hand up and down Arizona's back.

'Honestly?' Arizona asked as she rested her head on Callie's shoulder. Feeling Callie nod, Arizona continued, 'I'm totally terrified, totally unsure but so unbelievably happy I can't even put it into words.'

Callie smiled, kissing the top of Arizona's head, 'I'll agree with you there.'

Pulling out the picture that had been printed off, Arizona ran her fingers over it, tracing the shape of each of their baby's heads, a smile on her face, 'You think Jess will freak out?'

'I don't know,' Callie replied. 'She took it all very well the first time round, you're off tonight aren't you?'

Arizona nodded, 'Yeah, I promised Jess I'd take her to that ice cream bar after school though.'

'I'll work through lunch, finish early and come with you, tell her over ice cream to ease the moment.' Callie said, rising from the seat with Arizona.

'Sounds like a good idea.' Arizona replied, 'I don't want to go to work and find Karev interviews at other hospitals...I want to just go home and curl up in bed with you and our _babies_.'

Callie smirked, 'That sounds perfect...rain-check on that one later?'

'Most definitely.' Arizona replied, kissing Callie as she turned to leave for the peds ward, 'Love you Calliope.'

'Love you too.' Callie replied, smiling, she kissed Arizona, 'All three of you.'

Xx

'You're off early?'

Callie turned when she heard Mark entering the attending's lounge, 'Worked through lunch so I can get home.'

'Something kicking off?' Mark asked, not-so-subtly.

Callie turned, 'We had an appointment with Grange this morning .'

'Why?' Mark asked, concerned. 'Everything ok?'

Callie nodded, 'More than, we're having twins!'

'You're kidding!' Mark said, instantly embracing Callie in a hug. 'Seriously, congrats Cal.'

'Thanks Mark,' Callie replied. 'No one knows yet, well I think Arizona's told Teddy about the twins, but no one really knows about the pregnancy, so just keep it on the down low please Mark.'

'Course, my lips are sealed.' Mark replied, 'You both cool with the whole two for the price of one thing?'

'Mark!' Callie scolded him, swatting him on the arm. 'And yeah, we're both _cool_ with it...I think we were both a bit freaked out...surprised...and I'm scared...I'm scared that two babies is going to be too much for us too soon, I'm scared that Jess is going to freak out...but...above all of that I'm so thrilled Mark...'

Mark smiled, 'Honestly, I've never seen you as happy as you are right now Cal...I'm glad that things have finally worked out for you two.'

'Me too Mark, me too.' Callie replied, 'Right I've got to run otherwise I'm going to miss out on ice cream with my girls.'

'You'll be moving now won't you?' Mark said as Callie had her hand on the door.

'Huh?' Callie asked.

'You'll be moving from the apartment now, won't you?' Mark asked again.

Callie's brow furrowed, 'I suppose so, we probably would've had to with just the one baby...now there's going to be two, yes we will have to...we won't move a million miles away Mark, not with the hospital...you won't get rid of us all that easily.' Callie added, recognising the things that Mark wasn't actually saying, knowing that he would miss having the family across from him and Lexie.

Mark smiled sheepishly, 'I know...I just...I'll miss living across from you Cal, but I'm just being sappy now, go and get your ice cream.'

Callie smiled, hugging Mark once more, 'Catch you later Marcus.'

XX

'Mama's meeting us here?' Jess asked once she was settled with her peanut butter ice cream.

'Yup she is sweetie,' Arizona replied. 'She didn't want to miss out on ice cream with you!'

Jess smiled, her attention returning back to her ice cream just as Callie entered the bar, her eyes instantly finding Arizona's. 'Sorry I'm late, Mark caught me just as I was leaving.' Arizona nodded in understanding at what the conversation would've been about . 'You ok mija?' Jess just nodded, her mouth full of ice cream. Sitting opposite Arizona and next to Jess, Callie instantly reached her left hand across the table, Arizona's fitting instantly into hers. 'And how are you Mommy?'

Arizona smiled, 'I'm good thanks, I told Teddy about, you know.'

Callie nodded, 'Like I said, Mark caught me before I left so he knows too...actually made me think of something...but we'll talk about that later?' Callie said gesturing towards Jess with her eyes.

Arizona nodded, unsure of what Callie could want to talk about, 'Did you hear that it looks like Grey's leaving?'

'Seriously?' Callie asked, 'I thought she'd be a dead cert to stay?'

Arizona shook her head, 'I was in the OR today with Bailey and apparently not...her and Derek are all up for moving to Boston.'

'Woah...the hospital would be weird without them...Mark can't know otherwise he would have said something earlier, I think Yang's heading away as well.'

Arizona nodded, 'I heard that too...Teddy said something about Mayo but she was trying to sway her into staying...I just hope Karev doesn't get wooed.'

'You think he will?' Callie asked, understanding the soft spot her wife had for the young resident.

'I think so, he's guaranteed a good career here...I suppose it depends what other offers he gets.' Arizona said, 'But enough about him, shall we?' She asked, nodding towards Jess. 'Ice-cream good kiddo?'

Jess nodded, 'Super good.'

'Mija, you know how Mommy is pregnant right?' Callie asked.

Jess nodded, 'With my baby sister or brother.'

Callie smiled, 'Yeah, well, Mommy went for a scan today...do you want to see the picture?'

Jess replied with an enthusiastic nod as she shifted closer to Callie, leaning on her Mama's lap. Callie let Jess look at the picture properly for a minute before she spoke again, 'When the Doctor showed us this picture you know what she also told us?' Jess looked up at her Mama expectantly, 'Well, Mommy doesn't just have one baby in her tummy, she has two.' Jess' brow instantly furrowed as she looked back at the picture on the table.

Arizona saw the confusion on her daughters face so she reached forwards, 'See look, here is one baby,' Arizona traced the shape of the small shape, 'And here is the other.' Jess still didn't say anything, Arizona looking to Callie as they both shared concerned expressions. Neither could tell how Jess was really feeling and when she replaced the picture back on the table and went back to silently eating the rest of her ice cream, the couples concern only increased.

'Jess? Can you talk to us for a sec?' Callie asked carefully, the concern evident in her voice, she didn't want to push her, but at the same time, they needed to know that she was ok.

'Why do you have to have two?' Jess asked, her eyes firmly on her ice cream.

'It's not something we can decide...just like we can't decide if babies are boys or girls, we can't decide how many we have...sometimes there's one baby, sometimes two, or sometimes more.' Arizona explained. Jess just nodded in response, eating the last spoon of ice cream and proceeding to sit once more in silence. Looking to Callie, Arizona just shook her head, 'Shall we go home?' Callie nodded in response, the couple deciding to give Jess some time rather than push the issue too much. Callie had walked to the ice cream bar, so they climbed into the SUV that was predominantly Arizona's and headed back to the apartment.

The journey proceeded in silence, Callie trying to start up a conversation with Jess about her day but only receiving one word answers in response. Eventually she settled on just checking in the rear-view mirror every-so-often to check on Jess; each time finding the small blonde head turned to look out of the window. Once they reached their apartment block, Jess made her way up the apartment in front of Callie and Arizona, waiting until they'd opened the front door before she disappeared into her room.

'Well that didn't go as well as I'd hoped.' Callie said as she shut the door behind them.

'Should we go and talk to her?' Arizona asked.

'Let's give her a minute, she'll come back out when she's ready.' Callie replied, 'She's like you and me; give her a chance to process things and hopefully she'll see that it's not a bad thing.'

'I thought after how well she reacted to the news first time around, she'd just take this in her stride...' Arizona said, sitting down heavily onto the sofa.

'It's a lot to take in,' Callie answered, sitting next to Arizona and looping her arm around the blonde's shoulders. 'She's a smart kid...I mean look at it from her point of view, if it was just one baby, that would mean one of us had the baby, the other has Jess...two babies means...'

'Each of us has a baby.' Arizona finished.

'In basic terms, yeah, that's how Jess might see it anyway.' Callie replied.

'Do you think she has a point?' Arizona asked, suddenly seeing the situation in a harsher light.

'No,' Callie said instantly. 'Well...yes, it's obviously going to be more work than we were expecting when we first started planning, but I honestly think we can do this Zo...we just need to make sure that Jess is included every step of the way...'

Arizona nodded, snuggling into Callie's side, 'I feel all deflated now...like I'm a bad Mom to Jess for being excited about having twins.'

Callie kissed the top of Arizona's head, 'Try not to think of it like that babe...Jess will come round, and it's ok to be excited about babies...actually, this may not be the right time, but I may as well get it out there...'

'What?' Arizona asked, shifting so she was laid on the sofa with her head rested on Callie's lap facing upwards.

'When I was talking to Mark he said that he guessed we'd be moving pretty soon,' Callie explained. 'I hadn't really thought about it before, but we are going to have to think about moving somewhere bigger.'

Arizona was stunned momentarily before she nodded, 'I hadn't even thought about that.'

Callie smiled, her hand tracing down Arizona's body until it was rested on her belly, 'Me neither until Mark said it...I'm not saying right away, but we should start looking sooner rather than later.'

'Let things with Jess settle first.' Arizona offered, 'I don't want to uproot her from the first place she's called home since she was in hospital...not whilst she's obviously upset...but it won't do any harm to start looking...this apartment really won't be big enough for five of us.'

Callie smiled softly, 'It sounds so strange when you say it like that...the _five_ of us.'

Arizona placed her hand over Callie's, 'It sounds amazing.' Hearing the padding of small feet, Arizona and Callie looked over and saw Jess had appeared from her room, tightly clutching her toy giraffe that she carried around with her. Sitting up, Arizona looked towards her daughter, her heart constricting at the sight of the tiny tear tracks down her face, 'Jess sweetie, come here.' Obviously undecided momentarily, Jess shifted from one foot to another before she ran round the coffee table and jumped on the sofa between her Moms, instantly burying her face into Arizona's side. Arizona ran her hand up and down Jess' back, 'You think you could talk to us now sweetie?'

'You're mad?' Jess asked, her words lost into Arizona's shirt.

'Jess, me and Mommy aren't mad...we're just worried about you, we just want to make sure you're ok.' Callie said, her right arm looping back around Arizona's shoulders as her left hand rested on Jess' leg, 'Just talk to us mija, we won't get mad I promise.'

Jess turned her face slightly, her death grip still present on her giraffe and Arizona's shirt, 'I don't want to be a big sister to two babies.' Arizona glanced to Callie, trying to hold in the tears that threatened, she knew that her hormones were only exaggerating the situation but it was tearing her heart to see someone she loved so much hate something she was looking forward to more than anything.

'Jess you'll be the best big sister ever...to both the babies...' Callie began, giving Arizona's shoulder a squeeze.

'But with two babies, you won't have any time to take me to school or play Barbies or watch Nemo and they'll have to be there for snuggle time too...' Jess said, tears streaking down her face.

Callie looked over to Arizona, both slightly lost at how to answer that statement from Jess, combing her hair out of Jess' face, Arizona spoke, 'You know me and Mama will still have time for all those things Jess...maybe not all the time, but there'll be time, especially for snuggle time, and you can have that just with me and Mama, the babies don't have to be there.'

'But where will they sleep?' Jess asked. 'Will I have to share my bed?'

'No sweetie.' Callie replied, looking to Arizona she received a nod, a silent understanding between them to share the information they weren't planning on, 'We'll have to find a bigger house.'

Jess' eyes went wide momentarily, obviously torn between excitement and fear at the prospect of leaving the apartment that she called home. 'Where?'

'We don't know yet bub, it will still be in Seattle, somewhere with a nice big backyard for you to play in.' Arizona said.

Jess nodded, 'Ok.'

'Mija, me and your Mommy love you so much, you know that right?' Callie said, 'Having two new babies doesn't mean we will ever love you any less.'

'But how do you know you'll have enough love for the three of us?' Jess asked honestly.

Both Arizona and Callie were taken aback by that question, how did they answer that? The honest answer would be that they just knew, but that wouldn't be good enough for an upset six year old.

'Love doesn't have a limit Jess.' Arizona began, choosing her words carefully. 'You know before I met your Mama I just had Granny and Pops and my brother who I loved, and I didn't think I could love anyone like I love your Mama...but I do. Then you came along and sweetie I love you so much...but just because I love you, it doesn't mean that I've stopped loving your Mama or that I love her any less, in fact I love her more because I get to see her being your Mama...does that make sense?'

All Callie wanted to do was jump over and kiss Arizona for what she'd just said, but she reigned it in, that would have to come later. Jess nodded with a smile, 'I think so...so when I become a big sister you'll love me even more?'

Arizona smiled, 'If it's even possible to love you more than I do sweetie then yes.'

Callie smiled, 'We'll always love you mija, even when you're a rebellious teenager and you don't want snuggle time anymore.'

Jess looked both shocked and offended at that statement, 'I always want snuggle time Mami!'

Callie smiled gently, 'I'll remind you of that when you're older ok?'

Jess nodded eagerly, the sentiment behind Callie's words lost on her, all she knew was that she would never want to give up snuggle time with her Mommies. Never.

'So you're ok now mija?' Callie asked, wanting to make sure that the issues weren't just brushed under the carpet. That was one trait of her Mommies that Callie really did not want Jess to inherit.

Jess nodded, 'I'm just scared.'

'Oh Jess, so are me and Mama.' Arizona said, 'But it's ok to be scared as long as you talk to us ok?' Jess nodded again, obviously more relaxed about the situation now. 'Good, we love you so much babe.'

Jess nodded, 'I love you both too.'

Callie smiled, it was so simple, but Jess saying those words was enough to make her happier than she'd ever been before. Sure, having the twins wasn't going to be easy, but as long as they stuck together, they'd make it through. They were the Robbins-Torres' and nothing would destroy that.

Would it?


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Just some fluff in this one. **_

_**17 weeks**_

Callie smiled broadly at the sight of her wife across the room; she'd just entered the peds ward, stopping when she saw Arizona leant against the front desk. At 17 weeks pregnant, Arizona was the image of perfection; her swollen baby bump now visible through her scrubs, something which never ceased to cause Callie to just stop and look.

Arizona could feel eyes watching her, more so she could feel brown eyes watching her; somehow she could always tell when her wife was nearby, turning she grinned when she realised she was indeed correct, 'Hey you.'

' Hey yourself.' Callie replied, greeting Arizona with a small peck to the lips.

'What you doing up here?' Arizona asked, leaning back against the desk.

'Some kid with a broken femur...then I spotted you and I had to...well...stare...'

'Stalker.' Arizona said with a wink, 'No time for coffee?'

Callie shook her head, 'Afraid not, after this I'm heading to surgery so I probably won't see you until I get home.'

Arizona nodded, 'I'll get Jess and see you there then, more house hunting tonight?'

'Probably should.' Callie replied, they had been gradually looking through real estates on the internet most nights; nothing taking their fancy as yet, at least they had time on their side.

'I'll see you later, love you.' Arizona said.

'Love you too.' Callie replied, backing away as she headed for her consult.

XX

Later that day and Arizona had picked up Jess from school and was now watching as she played meticulously with her doctors kit and teddy; she was currently reassuring the big brown bear that he was going to be ok once she had performed surgery. Arizona shook her head as she chuckled gently; she had thought that with Jess having to spend so much time in hospital the year previously she would want to do everything but play doctors. Apparently the reverse was the case.

Ever since they'd had the heart to heart with Jess about the twins, she had really come round to the idea; every now and then she would sit with Arizona and talk to her stomach, she would draw pictures of what the baby would look like and sometimes she would sit with both Callie and Arizona at night and look through some pictures of houses; both wanting to make Jess feel as involved as possible with every decision they were having to make.

As Arizona sat back watching Jess she leant forwards slightly, hearing a pop she looked down in alarm. The front button of her jeans, which were already two sizes bigger than her normal size, was now on the floor. Sighing heavily Arizona rested her head in her hands, 'Jess I'm just in the bedroom for a minute if you need me.'

'Ok Mommy.'

X

Callie smiled when she heard the babbling of Jess from the other side of the door as she pushed her key in the lock, 'Hey guys!'

'Mama!' Jess sprung up from her position in the living area, running into Callie's arms. Callie reciprocated the hug, looking above her blonde locks to try and find Arizona, frowning when she didn't find her.

'Where's Mommy babe?' Callie asked, following Jess through the apartment.

'She went to the bedroom ages ago.' Jess replied.

'Ok sweetie, you stay here I'll be back in a minute.' Callie replied, heading for their bedroom door to see what was keeping Arizona. Opening the door she stopped when she saw the bombsite that had been her room only hours previously; there were clothes absolutely everywhere, on the floor, on the bed, a top was even hanging from the light fitting; and in amongst it all there was Arizona, sat cross legged in just her underwear with tear tracks down her face. 'Zo?'

Arizona looked up when she heard Callie's voice, shrugging she didn't say anything as she hung her head once again. Picking her way carefully through the clothes, Callie bent down when she got in front of Arizona, 'Babe? What's up?'

'I'm too fat.' Arizona said simply.

'What?' Callie replied, 'No you're not you're...'

'Don't lie Calliope...I'm fat...I was just sat in the kitchen and my freaking jean button popped off!' Arizona said, throwing her arms forward to demonstrate the point, 'Those jeans were two sizes bigger than normal and the button popped off.'

Callie smiled softly, 'Zo...fine your button popped off...but that just means the baby's are growing and are healthy and...we'll go shopping tomorrow ok?' Arizona huffed in response, not appeased by Callie's offer. 'You know what? You are the most beautiful, amazing, woman I have ever met and somehow, now, you are even more beautiful and even more amazing because you're pregnant with _our_ babies and that's just...freaking miraculous...' A small smiled tugged at the corners of Arizona's mouth, 'And you're even _more_ miraculous when you smile.' This time a full smile appeared on Arizona's face, dimples on full display.

'You're such a smooth talker.' Arizona said, leaning forwards to properly welcome her wife home.

'Learnt from the best.' Callie said, looking around at the room she added, 'Did you really have to throw everything quite so wildly?'

'I got angry,' Arizona replied. 'Hormone casserole remember?'

Callie chuckled gently, 'At least you're a cute one.'

'In the meantime what am I going to wear?!' Arizona whined. 'I can't wander around in my underwear until we get..._maternity_ clothes.'

Callie stood up gently, picking her way through the mess she rooted through the only drawer that apparently Arizona hadn't, 'Here.' Callie returned, handing Arizona a pair of her oversized joggers and her old med school hoody.

Arizona smiled, letting Callie pull her to her feet, she pulled on the clothes Callie had offered her, still a snug fit but a lot more comfortable than anything else she had. 'Sorry about the mess,' Arizona said as she took in the full scale of her whirlwind. 'I'll sort it out...'

'It's fine Zo, I'll do it later,' Callie said. 'You should rest.'

Arizona rolled her eyes, that was going to get old before too long.

XX

'I like that one!' Jess exclaimed as she once more sat in between her Moms looking at houses currently for sale. 'It's like a princess castle!'

Callie laughed, 'I know we need more space mija but I don't think we need a castle.'

Jess pouted before another thought filtered through into her head, 'If we get a new house with a massive backyard...can we get a puppy?!'

Callie's eyes went wide she looked over to Arizona; her expression mirroring her own, 'You can take this one.' Callie said.

Arizona scowled at Callie before looking down at the literal puppy dog eyes that Jess was now looking at her with, 'Maybe after the babies are born we can _think_ about it.'

Callie rolled her eyes as she mumbled, 'Pushover.'

'Like you could say no either,' Arizona shot back with a wink.

'Can we have a spotty dog?!' Jess asked, her mind far away from the houses in front of you.

'Maybe,' Arizona said. 'Let's see what happens...we have to find a house first!'

'Oh yeah!' Jess said, her eyes focusing back on the screen in front of her, the promise of a new house momentarily overtaking the maybe promise of a dog.

'Crisis well averted.' Callie murmured causing Arizona to smile once more.

XX

Callie re-entered the living area after putting Jess to bed, Arizona already stretched out on the sofa, lifting her head up, Callie slipped in underneath, one hand instantly resting on top of Arizona's belly. Even though Callie's hoody drowned the smaller woman, she still looked freaking adorable. 'She asked about the puppy again.'

'What'd you say?' Arizona asked, her own hand coming to rest on top of Callie's.

'I may have told her that she has to be a really good girl...for a year...'

'Calliope Torres! You've resorted to bribing our daughter?' Arizona said, a grin spreading on her face.

'Welll hopefully she'll forget in time.'

'Tsch, kid remembers everything.' Arizona replied instantly.

'Well then we'll have to get a dog.' Callie replied, admitting defeat.

'We haven't even got a house yet!' Arizona exclaimed.

'I know,' Callie replied. 'We will soon though...we'll find something.'

Arizona smiled, 'I liked the castle too...'

'No.' Callie replied, 'I am not living in some Disney fairytale for the rest of my life...'

'And here I thought I was your Cinderella...' Arizona replied.

Callie scoffed, 'What does that make me? Prince Charming?' When she got no reply Callie looked down, finding Arizona wide-eyed and staring at her belly. 'Babe?'

'Keep talking.' Arizona requested.

'What?'

'Calliope just keep...say something.'

'Like what?' Callie asked, very confused at her wife's new train of conversation.

'Tell me about your surgery today...in detail.'

Callie's brow furrowed but she decided to adhere to her wife's strange request, 'Well it was a simple femur repair...kid fell off some monkey bars, I tell you monkey bars are like the candy store for ortho surgeons...' Callie stopped when she felt it. Her eyes snapping to where her hand was rested on Arizona's belly, 'Was t-t-that?'

'I-i think so...it stops when you stop talking...so keep talking.'

Callie swallowed heavily, 'Um...right...ok...so, monkey bars...yeah, the moral of the story is that Jess...or any of our kids are ever going on them...the amount of kids who've bones I've had to put back together after they've fallen off the damn things...' There it was again. It was small. Gentle. But it was there. A little bump against their entwined hands.

'Oh my God.' Arizona said, her eyes finally moving to find Callie's. 'That's our baby...or babies...I can't really tell but...wow.'

Callie smiled, not hiding the stray tear that fell down her cheek and fell onto Arizona's forehead, 'That's our babies.'

Arizona smiled, straining upwards she smiled when Callie bent forwards and captured Arizona's lips in hers, 'You need to keep talking!' Arizona said, sitting up slightly so she was nestled in Callie's side.

'Hang on...' Callie stood up much to Arizona's disappointment, 'Shift up.' Arizona did as she was told, moving along, Callie climbed onto the opposite end of the sofa, lying down she rested her arms on Arizona's hips, her head just below her belly. 'Right, what story shall we tell now?'

Arizona grinned at Callie's new position, 'I dunno...anything...'

'Well...I know,' Callie grinned as she got herself comfortable. 'How about the story of how I met your Mommy huh?' Arizona smiled, her wife was such a softy, hardcore and badass, but a real softy underneath. 'Well it was this one night...Mama wasn't feeling too hot, a run of bad days...a _long_ run...and a broken nose...that sucked.' Another kick came, this time from the other side of Arizona's belly.

'There's number two,' Arizona said, reaching down as Callie reached her hand up, their fingers entwining. 'And can I just...you broke your nose?'

Callie chuckled, she obviously hadn't told her wife that story, 'Long story short, a guy came into the ER suffering from severe sleep walking, he'd jumped out a window or something I think, he lashed out whilst he was asleep, his fist connected with my nose, I fell to the floor, broken nose.' Callie ignored the slight gasp from her wife, too concerned with the continuous kicking that seemed to have broken out whenever she spoke. 'Yes, you have Mark to thank for this pretty face.'

'Remind me to thank him tomorrow.' Arizona replied, 'I can't believe that happened...'

Callie nodded, 'Honestly it was the final blow for me; Erica had just left, I was tired; like sooo tired, tired of the job, tired of the hospital and tired of people screwing me over...then you kissed me in a dirty bar bathroom and well...the rest is history from there isn't it?'

Arizona smiled softly, she'd known that Callie had been having a hard time before she met her; but to hear more of the little details broke her heart a little bit, 'I'm sorry Calliope.'

'I'm not,' Callie replied, 'Everything happens for a reason right? If Erica hadn't left then maybe you would never have made your move...'

Arizona chuckled, 'Oh I think I would've made my move regardless...'

Callie was about to reply when she heard Jess padding towards them, 'Mija, what are you doing still up?'

'I had a bad dream.' Jess replied, instantly making her way onto the sofa, sitting on Arizona's lap.

'You wanna talk about it?' Arizona asked.

Jess shook her head, 'Snuggles helps, what are you doing Mama?'

'Come here, I'll show you.' Callie said, shifting onto her side so that Jess could lay down next to her. Taking Jess' hand she placed it underneath hers, pressed between her hand and Arizona's belly, 'Hold your hand there sweetie and then just wait.'

'What for?' Jess asked.

'You have to talk!' Arizona said, her eyes on Callie. 'It only happens when _you_ talk.'

'Ok, ok.' Callie said, 'Right, so your Mama kissed me in the dirty bathroom...and then I avoided her...'

'What was that?!' Jess exclaimed as she felt the bump against her hand.

'That's your little brother or sister saying hello.' Arizona replied with a smile.

'Really?!' Jess said, shifting forwards. 'Keep talking Mama!'

Callie chuckled as she continued the story, Jess had heard it before but that didn't matter, not only did she like hearing the story anyway, she was fully concentrated on the kick that she kept feeling against her hand. Time flew by as the three remained on the couch, time of no concept as they continued to feel the babies kicks beneath them.

Eventually the kicking subsided, Callie realising that Jess was now fast asleep, 'I'll put her back in bed.'

Arizona nodded, 'Calliope?'

'Hmm?' Callie asked as she bent to pick Jess up.

'I love you,' Arizona replied simply. 'And I love our family.'

Callie smiled, bending down gently so as not to disrupt Jess, she kissed Arizona gently on the lips, 'I love you too babe, now go get your ass in bed so that I can show you just how much.'


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Thanks more for the reviews, love you all. **_

**20 weeks**

'Alex totally had me today...' Arizona said as she and Callie sat waiting outside Dr. Grange's office. It was time for their 20 week scan, now half way through the pregnancy.

'Had you?' Callie asked, momentarily confused.

'He realised what I was trying to do...getting him interviews at crappy places so that he would choose to stay here...'

Callie couldn't help but roll her eyes at her wife, 'Arizona...'

'What?!' Arizona replied. 'He's the best peds resident I've seen...I don't want to have trained him all this time for him to go off to another hospital!'

'I know,' Callie said, she knew that Arizona's fondness for Karev stretched beyond him just being her protégé; he also reminded her of her brother. 'But you want him to stay cause he wants to stay, not cause he _has _to.'

Arizona just pouted in response, knowing that Callie was right, Alex had said pretty much the same thing to her earlier that day, she'd already put the call into Hopkins and got him an interview there. 'I just...I hope he doesn't go...no one else in the department is as good as him! I'll have to work harder...and I want him around when I'm on maternity leave...I don't just want anybody running my department.'

Callie couldn't help but chuckle slightly at her wife, 'Honestly, I think it would take a lot for Karev to leave Zo...'

'Hopkins _is_ a lot.' Arizona replied, 'If he gets an offer from there, honestly, I'd consider him a fool if he _didn't_ take it.'

'Arizona, Callie?' Dr. Grange's voice interrupted their conversation, 'Come on in.'

Arizona and Callie entered, familiar with the routine now as Arizona settled herself on the bed, Callie sat next to her with their hands firmly entwined.

'So no problems?' Dr. Grange asked.

'Nope,' Arizona replied. 'They're both kicking now too.'

Dr. Grange smiled, 'And any thoughts on whether you want to know the sex of the babies?'

Arizona and Callie shared a look, it was something they'd talked about in great deal, ultimately deciding that they wanted to know, 'We'd like to know please.'

'Ok...' Dr. Grange said, focussing her attention on the screen as she manoeuvred the probe over Arizona's belly. Freezing the frame she turned the screen round to the couple, pointing at the screen, 'That there is a little girl...and sitting comfortably next to her is a little boy.'

Callie was positive her heart stopped beating with the perfection of the moment, a boy and a girl, tears instantly found her eyes, something that was happening to often for the badass surgeon she was, but this was her family and her happiness was currently flying off the scale.

Arizona smiled broadly, seeing the identifying features herself, 'And they're both good?'

'Yes, both look perfectly healthy, very good size for 20 weeks, just keep doing what you're doing.' Dr. Grange added, automatically printing off two copies of the picture, knowing that both Arizona and Callie wanted one. 'Now you'll be entering your third trimester in a few weeks...which, with twins, won't be as long as a single...so just remember that and take it easy?'

Arizona nodded, 'That reminds me, I need to ask, am I ok to fly?'

'What?' Callie's head shot up, snapping out of her little bubble.

'Dr. Grange?'

'When are you planning on flying?'

'_Yes_ when _are_ you planning on _flying_?!' Callie repeated, this was the first she'd heard about anything involving a plane and her pregnant wife.

Arizona rolled her eyes, she was sure she had mentioned it to Callie, 'The twin surgery in Boise?'

Callie's brow furrowed before it clicked with realisation, 'Karev can do that!'

Arizona shook her head, 'I want to do it, I've been their liaison all through it and with the success with the conjoined twins here...they need me.'

'_Karev_ can do it.' Callie said again simply.

'When would it be?' Dr Grange interrupted seeing that things were esculating.

'Um..in about seven weeks?' Arizona said.

'So you'd be around 27 weeks gone...' Dr. Grange paused, knowing that her answer could induce an argument. 'I don't see any issue with that...just no later.'

Arizona nodded, 'Super.'

Callie went to argue but stopped, biting her tongue, not wanting to argue in front of Dr. Grange and make her feel uncomfortable. She couldn't understand Arizona; the thought of her flying at 27 weeks made Callie's stomach turn, and the fact that it obviously didn't trouble Arizona at all only fuelled her anger. Getting up, she left the room with hurried thanks to Dr. Grange, she didn't even look back to see if Arizona was following.

Arizona hurried after her wife, seeing that she very pissed off, presumably about the fact that she was planning on flying. She didn't see the issue, it was a short flight, just over an hour, and it wasn't like she was going on her own, Mark and Derek were definitely going, probably Cristina too.

'Callie!' Arizona called after her wife who was set on one of her marches. Quickening her pace, which was becoming increasingly difficult, Arizona hurried after her wife, her increased speed meaning she didn't notice Meredith and Cristina coming round the corner until she was on the floor amongst the tangle of limbs.

Callie whipped round at the sound of Arizona's slight shriek, alarmed when she saw Arizona was on the floor with Yang and Grey partially on top of her. Rushing forwards, Callie hauled Meredith and then Cristina up off of her wife, 'What the fuck were you guys doing?!'

'US?!' Cristina shot back, 'It was roller girl who came running at us!'

'I swear to God if...'

'Calliope!' Arizona stopped Callie before she could say anymore. 'I'm fine, it was my fault, now can you please just help me up?'

Callie instantly pulled her wife to her feet, looking her up and down, her hands running over various areas of her body, 'Are you sure you're ok? Let's go back down to Dr. Grange's...'

'Calliope please, I'm totally fine...'

'Nope, don't Calliope me, we're getting you checked out...' Callie turned to Cristina and Meredith. 'You two best hope...'

'Calliope! It wasn't their fault!' Arizona said again, 'Let's go see Grange.' Arizona said, practically dragging Callie away before she decided to kill either Yang or Grey. Even though she didn't feel like she needed to see Grange, she just wanted to put Callie's mind at ease.

Callie let herself be dragged by Arizona, leaving Cristina and Meredith with a death glare as she turned, marching into Dr. Grange's office, 'Sorry Dr. Grange but Arizona just got knocked to the floor, can you check everything's ok please?'

Dr. Grange, although caught off-guard at first regained her composure, 'Sure, what happened? Are you ok?'

'I'm _fine_.' Arizona said, stressing the word. 'Callie's the one that's freaking out.'

'You fell on the floor with Yang and Grey on top of you!'

Arizona rolled her eyes, 'I didn't fall hard, parts of Cristina broke my fall anyway...and you know you're freaking out now because of me going on a plane not because of this!'

'Well I'm obviously right!' Callie shot back, 'You were just walking the corridors of work and this happened, imagine what could happen on a fucking plane!'

'Let's just calm down guys,' Dr Grange interrupted. 'Jump on the bed Arizona, I'll give you a quick once over.' Arizona nodded, climbing onto the bed and purposefully crossing her arms across her chest. She knew she was over-reacting but she was the pregnant one; she was meant to be the one constantly freaking out, not Callie. Callie stood on the opposite side of the bed to where she usually would sit, stood behind Dr. Grange, literally breathing down her neck. 'Ok, everything looks fine.' Dr. Grange confirmed.

'I can't hear their heartbeats?' Callie said, even though she could see the babies on the monitor she needed the reassurance of the soft ba-bum too.

'Give her a minute Callie.' Arizona said, her voice betraying her slightly as it broke at the end of the sentence.

'There.' Dr. Grange declared, turning up the volume so you could clearly hear two strong heartbeats resounding around the room. 'I suggest you go home, take it easy for the day, if there's any spotting or you feel at all unsure just come back in, but really I'm not concerned here.'

'Thank you,' Arizona said. Swinging herself off of the bed she left Dr. Grange's office first, Callie hot on her heels this time.

'Arizona? Where are you going?' Callie said, easily catching up with her wife.

'Home.' Arizona replied shortly, making her way to the elevator.

'I'll come with you.' Callie stated.

'No,' Arizona said instantly. 'We can't both keep taking time off, just go back to your work Callie.'

'Arizona, I want to look after you...' Callie said, her voice a lot softer now.

'I'm not ill!' Arizona said, her voice still raised, 'I'm pregnant! I don't need _looking after_, Jess is at Sarah's house tonight for that sleepover, so I'll just...I'll see you later.' Arizona said as the doors of the elevator closed leaving Callie on the fifth floor and Arizona heading to get her coat, tears in both sets of eyes.

XX

Callie sighed heavily as she pushed her key in the front door of their apartment; today had not gone at all how she had imagined. Finding out that they were expecting a boy and a girl had lead to so much elation, and that had been so swiftly replaced by fear, anger and upset. Callie had spent the rest of the day attempting to work but failing, choosing to spend her time in the lab all day rather than the OR, she needed her head to clear. She understood where Arizona was coming from, but at the same time she couldn't believe that she didn't understand her own point of view. Arizona had decided she was getting on a plane to go to Boise without even consulting her about it; she just was going to go ahead with it. Callie kind of wished Jess was at home that night; at least then there would have been some common ground for her and Arizona rather than walking straight into the continuation of an argument.

Pushing the door open Callie was almost relieved to find the kitchen and living area empty, Arizona was obviously in the bedroom. Busying herself around with taking her coat off and grabbing a glass of wine, Callie kicked her shoes off and headed for the bedroom, knocking softly on the closed door she entered. Her eyes fell upon the figure in the bed; Arizona was in the middle with Callie's hoody on, fast asleep. Unable to stop a smile forming on her face, Callie moved into the room, lifting the comforter over Arizona, making sure she was covered before she returned back to the living area. As much as she wanted to sort things with her wife as soon as possible, she also didn't want to wake her; rest was more important for her now than ever before, even if she wouldn't admit it herself.

Callie settled on the couch, looking on the table in front of her she saw papers thrown everywhere, all with pictures and information on various houses that their realtor kept sending them. Briefly shuffling them around, her brow furrowed when she saw writing on some of the sheets, looking closer she felt a swell of joy when she saw that Arizona had obviously gone through them during the day, various notes next to some of them, questions to ask the realtor when they got the chance. Flicking through, Callie's eyes were drawn to one; a big smiley face having been drawn on the top right hand corner by Arizona's hand. Smiling, Callie sat back, reading the details beneath the various photos of the house. She instantly saw why Arizona had highlighted this one as an obvious favourite; it was big, but not too big, five bedrooms, two ensuite, with rooms downstairs consisting of a very large living area, kitchen, dining area and a sizeable space that could be turned into an office area for the both of them. On top of all that it had a massive garden, something that both had decided was very important to them; they wanted somewhere where there kids could run around and play safely, her interest in the house only increased when Callie read that it also had a swimming pool in the back. It wasn't something they needed, or even had wanted, but suddenly the thought of Arizona in a bikini came into Callie's head. She was sold.

'Kind of perfect isn't it?'

Callie's head shot up at the sound of her wife's voice, smiling when she saw her leaning against the wall, 'It's amazing...I don't remember seeing this one before?'

'It was in the pile Mike sent out today...I got a bit carried away, making notes on them and then I came across that one...I just...stopped.' Arizona said, remaining where she was in the room. 'I'm sorry Calliope.'

Callie looked up again, 'I'm sorry too, come sit?' Callie patted the couch next to her. Arizona instantly obliged, sitting down and immediately taking Callie's hand in her own, needing the feel of her wife's hand in hers.

'I'm sorry I stormed off,' Arizona offered, knowing that they had both been in the wrong today and needed to talk. 'I know you're just trying to protect me...us...and I know I have to be careful and our lives are never going to be the same, but I just...I can't give up who I am Calliope, I can't give up the surgeon that I am...if I did I just wouldn't be.._me_.'

'I know,' Callie said softly. 'I just...I nearly lost you Arizona. The day you got shot was...the most horrific day of my life, I watched you code...I freaking gave you CPR myself to get you breathing again...and now we have Jess and the babies on the way...I _have_ to protect you...all of you...it's who I am...I'm not asking you to give up who you are Zo, if you did you wouldn't be the woman I fell in love with, you wouldn't be my wife...just...please..._please_, let Karev go to Boise?' Callie finished, her voice failing slightly as she made her request.

Arizona thought about fighting her wife, she wanted to go to Boise, then she saw Callie's face. The sheer fear in her eyes was enough to make Arizona reconsider; Callie was terrified, her eyes swimming with unshed tears at the thought of her pregnant wife going anywhere near a plane, 'Ok.' Arizona said quietly, reaching up and wiping away the tears with her thumb.

'O-o-k?' Callie stammered in question.

Arizona nodded, 'I'll talk to Karev tomorrow, see if he'll go in my place. If he says no...then I'll order him to go.'

Callie smiled, 'Thank you.' Leaning forwards she kissed Arizona softly, 'I have to ask...do you still feel ok?'

Arizona smiled slightly, 'Yes, I still feel fine Calliope, honestly Cristina broke my fall.'

'I'm sorry I made that happen.'

'Calliope, it wasn't your fault.' Arizona said instantly, 'I wasn't looking where I was going...'

'Because you were chasing after me!' Callie said.

'Look, it doesn't matter babe, I'm fine, the babies are fine; they've been kicking like crazy all afternoon.'

'Really?' Callie asked, all arguments forgotten, the baby's usually kept their kicking to a limit, mostly reserved for when their Mama was talking to them

Arizona nodded, 'Here.' Lifting the bottom of her hoody up, Arizona exposed her belly, her brow furrowing in concentration as she pressed Callie's hand in between hers and her belly on the right side. 'That there is our little man...' Arizona smiled when she felt their son kick hard, 'And over on this side...' Arizona moved their hands over to the other side of her belly, '...is our little girl.' Another kick hit their hands, 'See? Both are telling you that we're ok Mama.'

Callie smiled, shifting closer to her wife, she pulled her in close, so that Arizona was sat in between her legs, 'I love you so much.'

'I know,' Arizona replied. 'I love you too...even when you go all over-protective on my ass.'

Callie smiled, kissing at the exposed skin of Arizona's neck, 'Can you blame me...it's a _very_ hot ass.'


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter, here's the next one. **_

**23 weeks**

'Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!' Jess came running through the halls of the hospital, Arizona turning and smiling broadly when she saw her daughter running towards her.

'Here comes my little birthday girl!' Arizona exclaimed, today marked Jess' seventh birthday, and due to a very irritating page for Arizona that morning, she hadn't seen Jess. Callie had taken her to school after treating her to birthday pancakes, but due to their schedules Teddy had offered to pick her up, and that evening it would be just the three of them opening Jess' presents. They had wanted to throw Jess a party but after a viewing of the house they had both fallen in love with it, signing the deeds straight away and now the apartment was a mass of boxes waiting for the move day. A birthday party just wasn't doable, not that Jess minded, she'd woken up to the biggest stack of presents she had ever seen and she was ridiculously excited about moving to their new house.

'I'm not little anymore Mommy!' Jess said with a smile, 'I'm seven now!'

'Oh silly me,' Arizona played. 'You're my big birthday girl now right?' Jess nodded eagerly. 'Thanks Teds.' Arizona said, turning to the cardio surgeon with a smile, ever since she'd lost Henry, Teddy had become more and more present in their lives, although it was the most awful situation, Arizona, and indeed Callie and Jess, were very glad to have Teddy in their lives more.

'No problem,' Teddy replied. 'We went for some ice cream by the way, so she'll last a bit longer before dinner.'

Arizona smiled, 'You had ice cream without me?!' Jess laughed as Arizona tickled at her belly.

'How's the big move coming along?' Teddy asked, leaning up against the front desk of the peds department.

Arizona sighed, 'Most of the stuff is packed up...I think...Callie doesn't let me get too involved, I just have to sit and direct or fold clothes, I'm not quite sure how it's all going to happen to be honest.'

'Well if you need a hand on the actual move day, I can give you a hand?' Teddy offered.

'You sure?' Arizona asked, 'We've already enlisted Mark but he'll get bored after five minutes...'

'Of course I don't mind!' Teddy replied, 'You're moving on Sunday right?'

'Hopefully,' Arizona replied. 'The previous tenants have already left, there was just a little bit of aesthetic work that needed doing, but that should all be done by the end of the week.'

'Sunday it is then!' Teddy said, 'I'll bring some widow casserole, my kitchen is literally stacked with the stuff.'

Arizona smiled softly, 'Great, I'm currently eating us out of house and home so some food would probably be a good idea.'

Teddy laughed, 'Well you are eating for three! When do you finish work for maternity leave?'

'Not sure yet,' Arizona replied. 'Callie wants me to finish at 27 weeks but I'm leaning more towards 28-29...'

'You still want to go to Boise don't you?' Teddy asked, reading between the lines of what Arizona was saying.

Arizona sighed, 'I want to Teds, but I'm not going to, I promised Calliope I wouldn't, I've got Karev going...I just want to be around in case anything goes wrong in the department, I don't want to be on maternity leave whilst Karev is in Boise for two days...the department will combust.'

Teddy laughed again, 'Oh I'm sure they could manage without you and Alex for two days?'

'You'd be surprised!' Arizona replied, 'Besides, I'm going to have to stay at home for the month before and months after, I'll go mad if I'm stuck in the house for much longer than that.'

Teddy rolled her eyes, 'Well before the birth you'll be busy making your new house home and afterwards you'll be running around after twins and Jess...I can't see you getting bored Zo.'

Arizona sobered at that thought, 'God when you put it like that...the thought terrifies me...'

'How long is Callie having off?'

'She's saved up her holiday so with the leave she gets anyway with the baby, plus her holiday she's going to get about a month and a half, give or take. She says she might have to come into the hospital once in a while but only for a couple of hours...then she'll be back and I'll be at home...scared sh...silly.' Arizona said, correcting herself when she remembered Jess was sat on the desk next to her, happily telling one of the peds nurses about what was going to happen when she got home.

Teddy smiled, 'You'll be fine Arizona, look how good you are with Jess...'

'Jess is seven...she's not crying and giving us sleepless nights...' Arizona said, all her fears and insecurities rushing forwards.

'Look, I'm not going to lie, it's going to be hard, of course it is. But at the end of the day, Callie will be there and even when she's back at work you know that if you ever need her, you just have to say the word and she'll be by your side in seconds.'

'I know,' Arizona replied smiling at the thought. 'But I don't want it to be like that...I want to be able to cope.'

'Then you will,' Teddy replied softly. 'By the time Callie comes back to work, you'll all be in a routine, you'll know what you're doing and I'll be dropping in all the time and I'm sure Mark will be too, you know how much he loves Jess, he won't be any different with the twins.'

Arizona smiled, 'I do know all this...I just...'

'Need reminding of it once in a while?' Teddy finished for her.

'Yeah something like that.' Arizona replied, 'Thanks Teds.'

'Anytime,' Teddy replied, 'I'm off to make sure Yang's not taken over my ward just yet, I'll catch you two later.'

Arizona smiled, watching as Teddy placed a kiss on Jess' head before heading out of the double doors, 'Shall we go and find Mama then?'

'Yay!' Jess exclaimed, taking her Mommy's hand as they headed for the ortho floor in search of Callie.

X

'Oh god I don't even want to think about clearing up,' Callie said, looking around at the ridiculous mess that just one seven year old had caused within less than hour. Once home, they'd had birthday cake and then Jess had set about opening her presents, nearly combusting when she saw the dolls house that Callie and Arizona had brought her.

Arizona chuckled gently, stretched out on the sofa with her head laid on Callie's lap, their hands entwined over her belly, 'Let's not think about that part yet, let's just enjoy Jess enjoying her presents then think about the logistics later.'

Callie smiled, 'Good idea.' She watched as Jess ran from the dolls house to the giant soft-toy dog that Cristina had brought her. 'Maybe that thing that Cristina's bought her will appease the whole lets-get-a-dog thing for a bit.'

'I wouldn't be so sure,' Arizona said with a chuckle. 'Oh, I forgot to tell you, Teddy said that she can give us a hand on Sunday and I ordered Alex to too.'

Callie chuckled, 'Awesome, Mark is a definite and I might have convinced Yang to help too, or at least send Owen to give us a hand anyway.'

'I'm kind of sad and excited about the whole thing at the same time,' Arizona mused.

'How'd you mean?' Callie asked.

'Well I'm super excited to get into our new house and start our life there...but this apartment holds a lot of memories, it's kind of sad to see that go.'

'Yeah I get that,' Callie agreed. 'But think of how many new memories we're going to make in that house...we've got the rest of our lives there...and that is something I seriously cannot wait for.'

XXX

'Calliope please let me help!' Arizona whined once more, it was move day and Callie was sticking to her guns, not allowing Arizona to even touch a box let alone lift one.

'Not a chance,' Callie replied as she lifted one of the kitchen boxes, passing it on to Mark to take downstairs. 'Can you go round the rooms and double check we've got everything?'

Arizona rolled her eyes, 'I've already done that.'

'I know, but everything needs double checking!' Callie said, throwing her wife a smile.

'Eurgh!' Arizona exclaimed, turning on her heel, mumbling to herself as she went about checking the rooms once more.

Callie chuckled to herself as she watched her wife go, she knew she was probably being over-protective, but she wasn't about to let Arizona lift a finger, let alone a box.

'What's next Mama?' An eager Jess re-entered the apartment.

Callie looked around at the rest of the stuff that needed taking down to the removal van, 'How about you grab that little box there?' Callie said pointing towards a small bits box.

'Ok!' Jess immediately grabbed it, rushing off out of the door.

'Careful!' Callie called after her.

'I could've carried that box,' Arizona's voice rejoined the room.

Callie smiled, straightening up she wandered over to Arizona, gently kissing the pouting lips that greeted her, 'Maybe, but I'd rather you just sat there and...looked pretty.'

Arizona rolled her eyes, but couldn't hold in the smile that formed, 'Smooth talker.'

'We're nearly done anyway,' Callie said, turning and looking at the handful of boxes that remained.

'But everything's going to need unloading when we get to the house and we don't know what needs doing there Cal, the decorating and the...'

'Nothing needs doing at the house,' Callie interrupted with a shrug.

Arizona's brow furrowed, 'How? I thought...Calliope?'

'Mmmhmmmm?' Callie replied, avoiding her wife's eyes, she'd managed to keep what she'd done over the past couple of weeks a secret for this long, she wasn't about to give in now.

Arizona, pulled Callie back around to face her, 'What do you mean nothing needs doing?'

'I mean that nothing needs doing,' Callie replied.

'But...'

'Can you just accept that everything's done and trust me?' Callie cut in, 'You'll see when we get there, ok?'

Arizona thought about retaliating, she hated surprises, Callie knew that, but something about the way her wife was looking at her told her to stop, 'Ok.'

'Good,' Callie said, kissing her wife's nose as the sound of thudding footsteps signalled the return of the moving party. 'Right, if you each grab a box then we'll be done.'

'Does that mean we can go home?' Alex asked.

'Suck it Karev,' Arizona shot back. 'Remember you're getting the lead in surgery tomorrow because of this.'

''spose.' Karev replied begrudgingly, grabbing two boxes and hauling them out of the apartment.

'He gets surgery, what do we get?' Mark asked, helping a larger box into Owen's arms before grabbing one for himself.

'A drink at Joe's sometime,' Callie replied.

Mark rolled his eyes, leaving the apartment with Owen and Teddy behind him, all the boxes now gone leaving a very empty apartment. Callie sighed as she looked around the place; this had been her home for so many years, her life before Arizona. Jess stood in front of her Moms, even though she was ridiculously excited about the new house, even she was going to miss the apartment, this had been her first home since she'd lost her parents; it held a special value for her too.

'Who do you think will be moving in?' Arizona voiced, one hand reaching out to entwine in Callie's whilst the other rested on Jess' shoulder.

'The realtor said something about some third year residents from the hospital,' Callie replied.

'Do we know them?'

Callie shook her head, 'I didn't recognise their names.'

'Well I hope they look after it,' Arizona said.

'Do you think they'll redecorate?'

'That depends...'

'On what?' Callie asked.

'If they like living in a bat cave crossed with an easter basket.' Arizona replied, a laugh escaping her at the memory of that particular conversation.

'Can I go say bye to my room?' Jess broke through her Mom's thoughts.

'Course sweetie.' Jess disappeared off, leaving Callie to stand behind her wife, her hands coming round to rest on her increasingly protruding belly.

'Will you miss it?' Arizona asked, her hands running up and down Callie's arms.

'The apartment?' Callie asked, when Arizona nodded she continued, 'In a way, and it's sad right now looking at it when it's so...empty...but I know that within a couple of days...probably hours, of being in the new house then I won't be thinking about missing it.'

Arizona nodded, her head falling back so that it rested on Callie's shoulder, Jess re-joining them. 'You all done sweetie?'

Jess nodded, 'Can we go to the new house now?'

'We sure can,' Callie replied, moving her left arm so that it was wrapped loosely around Arizona's waist, her other hand taking Jess'. Walking through the door together she locked the door of apartment 502 one last time.

XX

Pulling up outside their new house, Callie was suddenly very nervous; she'd gone ahead and planned this big surprise without consulting Arizona and now she was wondering if she had indeed made the right decision. Climbing out of the SUV she let Jess out of the back before turning to her, 'Remember what I asked you sweetie?'

Jess nodded, 'I'll wait with Uncle Mark.' Callie had let Jess in on the surprise partly because she had wanted her input on some of the decisions she had had to make. Callie watched as Jess headed off towards Mark who had just pulled up in the removal van they had hired for the day.

'Where's Jess going?' Arizona asked.

'To see Mark,' Callie said. 'So I can show you your surprise.'

Arizona's eyebrows shot up, 'Surprise?'

Callie nodded, biting her bottom lip, 'Come on.' Taking Arizona's hand, Callie led Arizona down their front path, stopping when she reached the porch. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out one of the three front door keys she had had cut earlier that week, 'Here.'

Arizona took the key, 'Calliope...what...'

'Just unlock the door.' Callie replied.

Arizona nodded, turning the key in her fingers before pushing it into the lock, pushing the door open gently she couldn't help but gasp at what greeted her on the other side. The entrance hall was impressive the first time she had seen it; but now it was, in a word, perfect. It had been totally redecorated; beautiful oak flooring had been fitted, whilst the walls had been decorated with panelling at the bottom half and a deep red wallpaper at the top, the original staircase off to the right looking even more impressive in its new surroundings. Arizona continued to look, open-mouthed when she saw that already in place on the walls were family photos; one of her, Callie and Jess; another of Callie and her on their wedding day, some she had seen and some that she hadn't seen.

'Calliope...' Arizona said finally, not sure what else to say.

Callie just smiled, 'You wait till you see the rest of the house.'

'You did this?' Arizona asked.

'Well not me personally...' Callie said with a small chuckle, 'But I may have you know...set the whole thing going.'

'I-I-I don't know what to say...' Arizona said.

'Then don't, just let me show you the rest of the house,' Callie said, grabbing Arizona's hand and showing her through to the living room and kitchen. They were the two rooms that had needed the least work, just some homely touches here and there whilst Callie had made the kitchen to her liking; a breakfast bar, much like they had had in the apartment, but an extended area meant that she had bought a large table and chair set; the perfect place for a family meal. The office had a large window so that when in there you could escape from work to look out onto the garden and their children that would most likely be playing there. Nothing had needed doing in the garden, the swimming pool, yard set and extended grass area spoke for itself. The real surprises were waiting up the stairs.

As Arizona climbed the stairs, she continued to look around her in awe; Callie had done so much for her already and to think that there was more to come? She hadn't expected a thing and she had no idea how Callie had somehow planned all this in between work and home life in such a short space of time. The woman was a genius.

'So, this is Jess' room,' Callie said stopping at the first door. 'She picked everything herself.'

'She was in on all of this?' Arizona asked.

'Of course,' Callie replied with a smile, pushing open to door to reveal what you could only describe as a princesses dream room. The walls were decorated like a castle on one side and greenery on the other, a large bed and other furniture all with decorative turrets on to continue the theme throughout the room.

'Oh my God.'

'I told Jess you'd probably want to sleep in here with her,' Callie said with a smile.

'She can sleep in her room, we are so in here,' Arizona replied.

'You haven't seen our bedroom yet,' Callie said, adding a wink.

Moving along the landing, she showed Arizona briefly into the three 'guest' rooms which Callie had nothing with as (although it was very unspoken) they both knew that they would hopefully belong to their future brood. 'So this, is our room,' Callie said, pushing open the door once more and standing back so Arizona could see for herself.

The room was massive as a starting point. Almost four times the size of their room at the apartment, the door to the en-suite visible on the right hand side. If the room was massive, the bed was immense. A King size bed, it had a large carved headboard, there was a dresser on each side, it was all subtle colours, dark wood floors giving the room an air of sophistication. 'It's beautiful...' Arizona said, reaching out to take Callie's hand in hers. 'How did you do all this Callie? I had no idea...'

'I made most of the calls I needed to whilst I was at work so you never overheard anything, Teddy and Mark have been overseeing everything for me so I was never missing from home...I just wanted to surprise you...I know you wanted to do the whole let's decorate the house together and make it ours...but I wanted to do this for you...and I didn't want the decorating to put adding strain on you coming towards the end of the pregnancy.' Callie said, rambling taking over.

Arizona smiled softly, 'Calliope Torres you are undoubtedly the most amazing person I have ever, and will ever, meet.' Reaching forwards she pressed her lips onto Callie's trying to convey how much love she had for her wife in that instant.

'Just one more room to see,' Callie said as they broke apart.

'Another room?!' Arizona exclaimed, not realising what room could indeed be left.

Callie just nodded, leading Arizona down to the last unopened door, standing back she let Arizona open this one, hoping that this wasn't a step too far. Pushing the door open, Arizona couldn't believe her eyes at what awaited on the other side; a nursery. Decorated in a dirty white colour, there were two cribs, one blue, one pale pink, a rocking chair in the corner with all the necessary nursery furniture needed. Walking forwards Arizona traced her hand along the pink crib, 'Calliope...'

'I hope this isn't too much?'

Arizona whipped around, 'Too much?! Calliope this is amazing, I can't believe you've done this and it's so...so..._perfect_.' moving towards Callie, she reached up and kissed her once more. 'You're amazing Calliope and I love you so much.'

'I love you too,' Callie said with a smile, pleased that her surprise seemed to have been a good idea. 'So you like it?'

'Like it?!' Arizona said, her hands gesturing to everything in the room, 'Calliope, I love it!'

'Mommmyyyyy? Mamiiiiii?' Jess' searching cries greeted them.

'In here honey!' Callie called, the thundering of Jess' footsteps signalling her journey along the landing.

'You like it Mommy?!' Jess asked immediately.

'I think it's brilliant baby girl,' Arizona replied, placing a kiss on her daughters head.

'You like my princess room?'

'I _love _it!' Arizona replied.

Jess frowned slightly, 'You can sleep in there once a week, but it's my room Mommy!'

Arizona laughed, 'Thank you baby but I also _love_ mine and Mami's new room so that works for me.'

Jess nodded, accepting that deal, 'Soooooo, can we get a spot dog now?'

Callie rolled her eyes turning to Arizona she mumbled, 'I told you she wouldn't forget.'


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Bit of a time jump at the beginning to get the story moving along, sorry there's been a delay in updating I got caught up writing AA :P Sexy times in this chapter so if that's not your kind of thing then don't be reading!**_

**27 weeks.**

'Tell me your plan one more time,' Arizona demanded of Alex.

'Robbins seriously?!' Alex replied, 'You've _told_ me the plan ten times, I've _repeated_ the plan fifty times, do you think I'm thick?!'

Arizona rolled her eyes, 'I just want to make sure you get this right Karev! This is a big surgery and you're the lead paediatric surgeon; you're in charge!'

'You don't think I don't get that after you've freaking told me a hundred times?!' Alex asked, he had been trying so hard not to lose it with Arizona whilst she'd been pregnant, but now she was really getting at him.

'Karev!' Both Arizona and Alex rolled their eyes as they heard Callie's voice boom across the peds department, Callie appearing from the right. 'You better have a good reason for raising your voice at my wife?'

'She's being a douche?' Alex asked rhetorically, knowing he was pushing it.

'I'm just trying to make sure you are fully ready for the responsibility that's going to be on your shoulders in boise!' Arizona said, 'I mean look at the conjoined twins surgery here?! You let Webber hustle you into doing the switch!'

'Look I get it!' Alex replied, 'I get that you'd rather be going but you're knocked up so you can't and you're freaking out...but I got this ok? I got this.'

'Go. Now.' Callie said shortly, her finger pointing at Alex, turning around she eyed her wife, 'I think he gets it.'

Arizona sighed, 'I know...he's right, I'm just freaking out cause I'm not going so I have no control over the situation.'

'He's a good surgeon...because of you,' Callie said. 'He'll do you proud Arizona, he kinda always does.'

Arizona smiled, 'I know, just don't tell him I said that.'

Callie returned her wife's smile, glad that she was seemingly over the Karev issue for the time being. Looking at Arizona properly she couldn't help but let a wide grin take over her face when she took in the fully radiant form of her pregnant wife. At just over 27 weeks, Arizona was glowing. Her bump was now very prominent, it becoming increasingly difficult for her to stand during really long surgeries or get up off the floor after playing with Jess; and although Arizona claimed she resembled a whale, Callie couldn't a remember a time when she had seen her wife looking more beautiful than she did now.

'What?' Arizona asked, catching her wife unashamedly staring at her.

'Nothing,' Callie responded. 'You're just breathtakingly beautiful right now and I can't take my eyes off of you.'

Arizona smiled, dimples popping as she heard the sincerity in Callie's voice, 'Well I'm glad you think so, even when I look like a wh...'

'Don't even say it,' Callie interrupted. 'You're beautiful, end of discussion.'

Arizona rolled her eyes once more, 'Tell me that again when I'm pushing these two out of my vagina.'

Callie gave a hearty laugh, 'Oh I will, don't worry.' Placing a small kiss on Arizona's temple she stood back, 'So if you're done giving Karev a hard time, how about I take you three to the cafeteria for lunch?'

Arizona smiled warmly, Callie had taken to referring to her and the twins collectively whenever they were going anywhere now, 'Sounds perfect.'

X

'Can we call my baby sister Tinkerbell?' Jess asked. Arizona and Callie had both finished work on time for once, meaning they were now sat in their new dining area eating another fantastic Callie-special dinner. The new house was nothing short of perfect; Arizona still couldn't believe what Callie had managed to achieve with it, amazing didn't even cover it.

'Oooo what about Jasmine?' Arizona said, the discussion of baby names had been going on for some time now.

Callie raised an eyebrow at her wife, 'What and call our son Aladdin?'

Jess practically bounced off her seat at the thought, 'Mama that's a reaeealllly good idea!'

Arizona couldn't help but burst out laughing at that, any suggestions that they'd come up with so far had been turned down by at least one of them and they both knew that they were now verging on the ridiculous.

Jess continued though, 'And then when we get a spot dog we can call him Apu!'

Callie rested her head in her hands, a theatrical groan escaping her lips, 'I used to be so badass...'

Arizona smirked at Callie, 'You still are babe, don't worry.'

Callie winked at Arizona, suddenly a whole new double-meaning finding its way into their conversation. Arizona had been reluctant recently to let Callie go anywhere near her sexually, complaining that she was too tired or too sore to do so; Callie knew that a large part of it was that she felt too fat and Callie was all too ready to prove that that was certainly not the case.

'How about you two go and watch some cartoons whilst I clear up?' Callie suggested.

'I can clear up,' Arizona responded, eager to do something as Callie had been the one to cook.

'It's fine babe, go through to the living room, I'll be there in a minute.' Callie said insistently, she knew Arizona was over-doing it during the day for how pregnant she was, so she needed to make sure that when she was at home she literally wasn't lifting a finger.

'Come on Mommy!' Jess said, grabbing Arizona's hand and dragging her through to the living room. Callie watched them go, very quickly tidying up the dining area and kitchen and heading through to join them. Both her girls were snuggled underneath the throw, both sets of eyes fixated on the screen, Callie looking and smiling when she saw they were watching the latest episode of _'Sofia the First'_, something that both Jess and Arizona were very much addicted to. Placing a cup of coco in Arizona's hand and a glass of milk in Jess', Callie climbed under the throw herself, her arm around Arizona's shoulders with Jess settled in the middle of them. As much as Callie wanted nothing more than to get upstairs and worship her wife's body, she also lived for these perfect moments with her girls.

'Can I have one of your marshmallows please Mommy?' Jess' voice broke the peaceful silence, her eyes not leaving the screen.

'Of course sweetie,' Arizona replied, carefully picking one off of the top of her coco and placing it in Jess' mouth, much to her daughters delight.

Callie smiled, 'Can I have one of your marshmallows please Mommy?'

Arizona rolled her eyes, 'You could've just made one for yourself.' Seeing the pout form on Callie's lip, Arizona just couldn't say no. Picking out another marshmallow, she reached over Jess' head and held it for Callie to take. Smirking, Callie leant her head forwards, opening her mouth so both of Arizona's fingers entered her mouth as well as the marshmallow. Sucking on them gently, she purposefully ran her finger around Arizona's fingers, knowing her actions were having the desired effect when she saw Arizona's bottom jaw drop open slightly. Smiling, Callie sat back and returned her eyes to the screen, knowing that she had successfully got Arizona thinking about what the night could potentially hold for them.

Arizona watched as Callie's eyes turned back to the screen, suddenly she had no interest in what Princess Sofia was doing and was totally consumed by what her and Callie could be doing in a short time. It had been a while since she'd let Callie touch her, but all of a sudden, thanks to a marshmallow, Arizona's desire had come rushing back and now all she could think of was Callie's mouth doing to her exactly what she'd just done to that marshmallow. Trying to not let those thoughts take hold too heavily, Arizona calmed down a little when she felt Jess snuggle closer into her side; a sure sign that she was getting sleepy. Pulling her daughter closer to her, Arizona placed a soft kiss on the top of Jess' head whilst her hand found Callie's as their fingers entwined. Arizona found herself wishing that she could freeze time, moments like this were precious and worth holding onto for as long as possible.

As the credits for '_Sofia the First_' rolled, Arizona looked down to see Jess' eyes practically closed, smiling she swept blonde locks out of her face, 'Time for bed sweetie.'

'Come on mija, let's go and get your pjs on whilst Mommy has a bath,' Callie asked, knowing that Arizona liked to have a nice long bubble bath at night when she could.

Arizona smiled, letting Callie lift Jess into her arms as she followed them upstairs, 'Night bub, sweet dreams.' Arizona said, kissing Jess' forehead as she headed into the ensuite to run her bath. Sitting down on the toilet, she pulled down her sweats and underwear whilst she removed her hoody and vest top. Hauling herself up, Arizona carefully climbed into the bath, letting out a contented sigh when she sat down and let the warmth of the water surround her. Running her hands over the belly that stuck out above the water she smiled, the thought of the twins finally joining them in the world over-taking her thoughts.

Hearing the soft padding of footsteps, Arizona opened her eyes to see a beaming Callie entering the bathroom, 'Feel good?'

'Amazing,' Arizona replied. 'My back has been killing all day so a bath was a very good idea, Jess down ok?'

'Out like a light,' Callie replied as she began to climb out of her own clothes. 'Sit forwards?'

Arizona smiled as she realised what Callie was planning, leaning forwards she let Callie slip in the bath behind her, instantly resting her head back onto Callie's chest as their hands found each other on top of Arizona's belly. 'I love you,' Arizona suddenly announced, causing Callie to smile.

'I love you too,' Callie replied, kissing the top of Arizona's head. 'All of you.' Removing her hands from Arizona's, Callie began to trace patterns over the pale skin of her wife, gently at first before she brought her hands to Arizona's shoulders and pressed harder, massaging the knots that she found there.

Arizona groaned at the change in pressure, the groan soon becoming a moan as Callie hit a perfect spot of tension in her right shoulder, 'God you should give me massages more often.'

Callie chuckled, 'Gladly babe.'

'I could return the favour,' Arizona offered.

'With your girly hands?' Callie joked. 'Just let me do the massaging for now...' Continuing her efforts, Callie dug the heels of her palms into Arizona's shoulder blades, another moan escaping Arizona as she did so. 'Although if you keep moaning like that you're going to have to return the favour in another way.'

Arizona smirked, 'Of course.' Callie moved her hands down Arizona's back, as far as she could reach in the position they were in, before she brought her hands round Arizona's side, over her belly and onto her thighs. With how Arizona had been lately about Callie touching her, she didn't want to push it, even though she thought Arizona was in the mood tonight, she really didn't want to misjudge the situation and ruin what had been a perfect evening.

Arizona, although lost in what Callie's hands were doing, could sense her wife's hesitancy. Reaching for Callie's hand, Arizona entwined their fingers once more as she guided their hands downwards until they reached Arizona's inner thigh. Callie swallowed heavily as she felt her own arousal rise as she found her fingers grazing over Arizona's slit, 'I want you Calliope...'

Callie smiled at Arizona's words, placing a kiss on the bare shoulder in front of her, she trailed kisses along Arizona's shoulder and across the back of her neck, starting gently at first before she began to nip at the side of Arizona's neck. All the time her fingers were tracing gently patterns on the inside of Arizona's thigh, her movements slow and purposeful. Callie continued with her movements, Arizona's head falling further back onto her shoulder, granting her more access to more of Arizona's neck as her hands worked their way upwards, the tips of her fingers grazing over Arizona's clit who's hips bucked at the new contact.

'Cal...'Arizona breathed. 'Bed?' Grinning, Callie placed one more kiss on Arizona's exposed neck before she got up in the bath, stepping out, she offered out her hand to Arizona, momentarily slowly her movements to ensure that Arizona didn't slip. Once out, Arizona hastily found Callie's lips with her own, the kiss fast and passionate as their tongues battled for control, neither conceding. Gently Callie pressed forwards, Arizona backing up so that they travelled from the bathroom to the bed, all thoughts of drying their bodies forgotten as Arizona ended up on the bed with Callie on top of her. Shifting slightly so that she was at Arizona's side, Callie resumed what she had been doing in the bath as she explored Arizona's neck with her tongue and her thighs with her fingertips. Moving her other hand Callie gently traced her fingers along the line of Arizona's breasts, conscious that they were more sensitive than usual. Rolling a nipple softly between her fingers, Callie moved back to pull Arizona into another kiss, taking Arizona's bottom lip into her mouth and giving it a bite.

Arizona moaned at the pressure on her lip, her hips pushing upwards in search of some form of contact, 'Fuck Cal...I need...'

'What?' Callie husked, her lips right next to Arizona's ear. 'What do you want?'

'You,' Arizona breathed back, her eyes locking with Callie's. 'I want you...to fuck me...Calliope...please...'

The corners of Callie's mouth turned up slightly as she kissed her wife once more before she made her way down her perfect body. Leaving one hand locked in Arizona's, Callie's tongue traced the line of Arizona's hip, kissing through soft curls as she finally reached Arizona's clit. Laying her tongue flat, she ran it up Arizona's length, a louder moan coming from Arizona as her free hand shot down to grip Callie's hair, urging her on.

As Callie's tongue quickened it's pace, Arizona could already feel herself getting closer and closer to her peak; Callie knew how to get her there better than anyone ever had and boy was she on form tonight. Needing more, Arizona pulled upwards on Callie's hand, as Callie sat up slightly Arizona did the same, instantly crashing her lips against Callie's, moaning when she tasted herself on her lips. Both now were sat up, Callie's legs over the top as her hand ghosted down Arizona's side and into the space between them, instantly finding Arizona's clit. Arizona's hips bucked forwards, causing pressure in the right place for both of them as their hips moved of their own accord against each other. Mirroring Callie's actions, Arizona too pushed her hand between them, somehow both managing to work around Arizona's belly.

They matched each other's rhythm, a mixture of their fingers and each others' centres creating the necessary friction for them both. Arizona let her head fall forwards, resting on Callie's shoulder as she felt her orgasm growing ever nearer. Callie too leant her head forwards, finding Arizona's pale skin she bit down into it as her wife's fingers pushed inside of her. Throwing her head back as Arizona hit that spot, Callie pushed two fingers inside of Arizona, the steady pumping in and out of both sets of fingers becoming faster and faster as both women fell over the edge together. A mixture of expletives and each others' names tumbling from their lips as their orgasms crashed over them.

Their foreheads came together, resting against one another as both got their breath back, reaching forwards Callie pressed her lips to Arizona's once more, the kiss softer now. Arizona smiled as she stretched backwards, unravelling her legs as she laid back on the bed, pulling Callie with her.

'Let me get the duvet before you get cold.'

'Believe me there's no chance of me getting cold babe.' Arizona said with a smile.

'Maybe not right now, but you will,' Callie replied, dragging the duvet over them both as she snuggled into Arizona's back. 'There we go.'

'That was amazing by the way.' Arizona said, pressing her back into Callie's front.

Callie smiled, kissing Arizona's cheek and snuggling into her, 'It was.'

'I love you.' Callie said, sleep already pulling her into unconsciousness.

'I love you too Calliope Torres, with all my heart.'

_**A/N: Time to pop the pretty pink bubble? I think so.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Cue the angst! Thanks to Heather as always for beta-ing :D**_

**28 weeks**

'So where are we with Avery?' Owen Hunt asked, scrawling his name across the board.

'He's holding offers from two others...both want him bad,' Mark answered honestly.

'Grey?'

'Still between Boston and Seattle,' Derek said.

'If I'm going to lose all my talented residents and my top neuro surgeon, I'd love a decision sooner than later, Yang?'

'Stanford and Columbia are playing hardball but I'm confident we're still in the mix,' Teddy replied.

'Well...Karev is staying,' Arizona said with a satisfied smile.

Owen nodded, ticking Alex's name on the board, 'Well let's get definite answers from everyone else please, and don't forget that the Boise conjoined twins is this week, so make sure your teams are ready to leave from the lobby at 10 tomorrow night.'

There was a round of yeses and head nods as everyone rose from their seats ready to exit the conference room. 'I can't believe Karev is the only one definitely staying,' Callie said as she exited the room with Teddy and Arizona.

'That's just because he has the best teacher!' Arizona said, any reply from the other two interrupted when her paged went off, looking down Arizona cursed when she saw which patient the page was for. 'Shit, I've got to go, catch you both later,' placing a quick kiss on Callie's cheek she added, 'Love you.'

'Love you too, go slow!' Callie called after the retreating form of her wife, Callie watching until she was out of sight. 'I wish she'd slow down.'

'That's not Arizona,' Teddy said with a chuckle. 'But don't worry Callie, she wouldn't do anything to put those babies in danger.'

'I know,' Callie replied. 'I just worry about her...I think I'm driving her mad with it.'

Teddy shook her head, 'She may act like it annoys her but she loves it really; it just shows how much you care.'

'I can't believe that we'll have two babies in like...two months.'

Teddy laughed, 'Make the most of the peace and quiet whilst you can!'

'Peace and quiet?' Callie repeated with a laugh, 'Have you met my wife and daughter?'

Teddy laughed harder, 'You're going to be so screwed.'

Callie laughed, 'Wouldn't have it any other way.'

X

Arizona sighed when she looked closely at the charts that Alex had just handed her and cursed, 'Shit, shit, shit.'

'What's the plan?' Alex asked.

Arizona shook her head, 'There isn't one.'

'What do you mean?'

'This time cancer wins Alex,' Arizona said sadly.

Alex shook his head, 'There's nothing we can try?'

Arizona shook her head, 'Her body's shutting down, her kidneys and liver have already failed...her lungs will be next.'

'This is such bullshit,' Alex said, slamming his fist on the front desk. 'I hate working in peds sometimes...'

Arizona nodded, 'Just think of the premie you saved earlier Alex, I know it doesn't take away the fact that Holly's going to die...but think of the magic...'

Alex shook his head, 'This kid deserves some magic.'

'I know, and I wish I could pull some from somewhere,' Arizona agreed. Holly Barton was a case close to both Arizona and Alex. When she first arrived it didn't take long for them to diagnose the four year old with cancer, her gut was littered with it. Now, two years on, the cancer had got out of control despite their best efforts; the latest scans showing that it was in the blood vessels all around her heart. Although initially she had been an outpatient, she had been admitted and stayed in the hospital for the last seven months, her character never squashed by the disease that was taking over her. In a cruel twist of fate, her Mom had died from the same disease only a couple of months before Holly was diagnosed, her Dad taking on sole custody only to discover that his little girl had the same disease that had already taken his wife.

'You want me to tell David?' Alex asked.

Arizona shook her head, 'I'll do it.'

'He won't believe you,' Alex said, walking with Arizona towards the patient room.

'I know,' Arizona replied. David had always pushed them to do everything they could for his daughter, never giving up the fight to find some way to cure her, telling him that medicine had failed them was going to be hard. 'He just needs to understand that he needs to stop...he needs to just hold his daughter.'

Alex shook his head, 'Do you think he'll tell her?'

'I think she already knows,' Arizona replied. 'When I rounded this morning, she just looked at me Karev and I knew...I knew that she knew...'

'She's just a kid,' Alex said, as if that argument would make the fight easier.

'They always are Alex,' Arizona replied, knocking gently on the patient room and entering. Holly was fast asleep in bed, looking paler than only an hour previously. 'David, can I speak with you outside for a minute? Alex will stay with Holly.' David nodded, giving his daughter a brief kiss on the hand he was holding as he followed Arizona out into the hallway. Arizona led him through to a private room to the side, not wanting to give him this news with people's eyes on them.

'It's bad isn't it?' David asked as soon as the door was closed behind him.

Arizona just nodded, 'I'm sorry David, Holly's latest scans show growths around her heart.'

'Can you take them out?'

'They're too intricately worked David, if we tried to remove the growths then we'd cut off Holly's blood supply to her heart in the process.'

'You can't even try?' David asked, desperation evident in his voice.

'I'm sorry David,' Arizona said in answer.

'How long?'

'A couple of hours,' Arizona said.

David's eyes went wide, '_Hours_?'

'Her body's too weak to fight...'

'Then fight for her!' David interrupted, 'That's your job isn't it?! To fight for people when they can't do it themselves?'

'And we have David, we've fought so hard...and honestly it's a miracle that Holly's fought as hard as she had for this long...her cancer is just too aggressive David...I wish I had the answer, believe me...'

'Do you think we missed something?'

'I'm sorry?'

'We were so caught up with Liz...did we miss this? Did _I _miss this? Did I miss the signs until it was too late?'

Arizona shook her head vigorously, stepping forwards, a reassuring hand reaching out for David's shoulder, 'You didn't miss anything David...we caught the cancer early, we've done everything possible..._you've_ done everything possible.'

'How am I meant to carry on?' David asked, his voice smaller now. 'Part of me died when we lost Liz but I kept fighting because of Holly...now I'm going to lose her? How do I carry on after that? What have I got left to live for?'

Arizona stood still, usually she had an answer for parents when they asked the horrible questions but in this case she had none. What words of comfort could she offer a man who had fought so hard for so long only to lose the battle in the most horrific way? 'I'm so sorry David,' Arizona said, the only thing she could think to say.

'Can I stay with her?' David asked, 'Until the end?'

'Of course,' Arizona replied. 'Me and Alex will be around if you need us.'

David nodded, turning to leave the office but stopping and rushing towards Arizona, pulling her into an awkward hug, 'Thank you, thank you for fighting this with me.'

Arizona patted David's pack, 'I'm just sorry I couldn't do more for her.'

Breaking the hug, David exited the room, heading straight for that of his daughters. Arizona stayed where she was, leaning back on the wall behind her. Every patient loss was horrible for Arizona, as a surgeon she had taken an oath to save lives and she prided herself on doing just that, even when the situation looked impossible. But there were some cases that just hit her harder than others; Holly's case being one of the hardest. Maybe it was because she'd been with her for so long, maybe because she'd built up a relationship with both her and her father; but mostly it was to do with the fact that she was pregnant, her life was so brilliant and all it would take was one roll of the dice for it all to come crashing down around her. Losing the twins, losing Jess, losing Calliope. All of them horrible thoughts, but all of them possible. How would she cope in David's situation? If Jess had lost her fight with her disease? If she lost Callie for whatever reason? The answer was simple; she wouldn't.

X

After rounding on the rest of her patients, Arizona made her way back to Holly's room, finding Karev and couple of her nurses standing at the desk opposite. 'Guys?'

'She's going,' Karev answered simply. 'She's struggling to get her breath, I've given her some more morphine so she doesn't feel any pain.'

'We just wanted to _be_ here,' Rachel, one of the nurses said.

'I get it,' Arizona replied, herself resting back on the desk, trying not to revisit the thoughts she had had about Callie and Jess earlier that day. Arizona was only standing there for a few minutes when the machines from Holly's room began to bleep erratically, signalling her falling heart rate. David looked round desperately, Arizona rushing into the room herself, turning the sound off of the machines instantly. She hated that noise.

David sat back down again, his face burying in his hands as tears fell thick and fast, 'This is it isn't it?'

Arizona nodded, moving around the bed she placed her hand once more on his shoulder. Holly's eyes were closed now, her breathing barely audible, 'I'll just be outside.'

'Can you stay?' David's broken voice asked.

'Of course I can,' Arizona said, taking a step back so she still gave David the space he needed.

It didn't take long for Holly to lose the battle completely, Arizona watching as the line on the monitor flat-lined. Leaning over she switched it off, bending down awkwardly she placed a hand on David's thigh, 'She's gone David.'

Those three words sent David over the edge as he collapsed over Holly's bed, his entire body shaking from the sobs that now racked his body. Arizona stayed where she was, hoping that her presence offered even the slightest comfort to such a broken man.

'Do you have to move her?' David asked, his head lifting slightly.

'No, you can take as long as you need,' Arizona said.

'She didn't feel it did she?'

'No David, it would've have been like falling asleep,' Arizona said, a tear now making its way down her cheek.

David just nodded, resting his head back on the bed. Arizona choosing this moment to leave, giving a shake her head to Karev and the others waiting outside she continued out of the peds ward. All of a sudden she couldn't breathe; the situation totally getting the better of her. Ignoring the shouts of Alex, she continued, heading outside to get the space she suddenly found herself desperately needing.

X

Callie was just scrubbing out of surgery when Alex Karev burst into the scrub room, 'Slow down Karev.'

'Arizona needs you.'

'What?' Callie responded, worry filling her instantly.

'She's fine...I mean physically she's fine...but she needs you, we lost Holly,' Alex said, hoping that Arizona had told Callie about it so she would recognise the name.

'Where is she Alex?'Callie asked, knowing exactly who Holly was. Before Alex had chance to respond, Callie received a text from Arizona, asking her to go out the front doors of the main lobby when she wasn't busy. Instantly making her way to the elevator, Callie rode it down, stepping out into the lobby and making her way outside. She saw Arizona instantly, her blonde hair a source of considerable light in the darkness. Moving forwards she shoved her hands in her pockets, 'Hey babe...'

Arizona whipped round, tears evidently tracked down her face; Callie recognising the rawness around her wife's eyes. 'Heyyy...' Callie tried to comfort her wife, instantly pulling her into a hug, 'Alex told me about Holly...I'm so so sorry Arizona.'

'I can't lose you...I can't lose you...' Arizona murmured, burying her head into Callie's shoulder instantly. 'I can't lose the babies, I can't lose Jess... please don't ever leave me,...'

'What?' Callie replied, her wife catching her off-guard.

'Don't ever leave,' Arizona replied, the tears now falling freely. 'You promise me that right now...I've just watched a man lose everything...I watched him lose his wife...and now his daughter..._I _can't do that...I'm not strong enough Calliope so please...don't ever leave.'

Callie's heart broke at her wife's words, placing an arm on either side she said, 'I'm not going anywhere I promise...whatever you can't do I will, I'm here and that's how this works.' Callie finished, pulling Arizona into a strong hug as she broke down in her arms at the obvious fear of losing Callie.

Callie held her wife, knowing that all the insecurities she had ever felt had come flooding back due to Holly's case. Losing a patient so close to her had had a severe effect on Arizona, not least because she was so close to adding to their family herself.

Their moment was interrupted as Owen came striding towards them, 'I thought you said Karev was a definite?'

'Owen, please, not now,' Callie asked, wanting to give Arizona time to regain her composure.

'No, now,' Owen replied. 'Because I wasn't told I'd have to be looking for a new peds fellow...'

'What?' Arizona questioned, becoming alert to what Owen was saying.

'You told me Karev was definitely staying...and yet, I've just been informed that he's retracted his decision...he's going to Hopkins.'

'What?' Arizona asked again, totally lost by what Owen was saying.

'You're telling me you didn't know?'

'Of course I didn't know!' Arizona replied, 'I...he's like actually going? He's confirmed it?'

'Pretty much,' Owen replied solemnly. 'He's been offered more money, more credentials...Alex Karev is going to Hopkins.'

Arizona stood dumbfounded as the words of Owen Hunt sunk in. This latest blow coming at a time when Arizona was already struggling to keep her composure, 'Where is he?'

'With the Boise team,' Owen replied, no room left to add anything else as Arizona promptly marched off with Callie hot on her heels.

'Babe?' Callie tried to no avail. She could see that Arizona was angry, not just angry, kind of seething, and although there was nothing she could really do about it, she was sure as hell going to make sure her wife was ok. Arizona's pace quickened when she caught sight of Alex, Callie seeing her wife's body tense up as she obviously prepared to give the younger man hell.

'What I had to hear it from Hunt, you couldn't even tell me yourself?' Arizona barked as she arrived in Alex's face, Callie hot on her heels.

'Sweetie,' Callie warned, turning to Karev. 'She's had a horrible day Alex...'

'No, you ungrateful crapdog!' Arizona said, pointing her finger at Karev.

'It's Hopkins, you went there, you of all people should get it...'

'You miserable, miserable bastard,' Arizona continued, Alex now backed up against a wall.

'Robbins they want me alright? They really want me!'

'You're actually going?' Arizona said, her voice small, she had thought that she would have been able to kick Alex's ass into staying.

'Look can we talk about this when I get back?' Alex said, not wanting to argue anymore, particularly with the glare he was receiving from Callie for arguing with her pregnant wife.

Arizona reached forwards taking the charts and equipment out of Alex's hands, 'No...'

'Wait, what are you doing?' Alex questioned.

'No, you are not going to Boise because you no longer represent this hospital!' Arizona said, taking the rest of the stuff and turning to walk away. Stopping she turned back one more time, 'I thought you were different Karev, I gave you all of my freaking time because I thought you'd actually have the decency to stay here...you were my pick Alex, _my pick_. I hope Hopkins is everything you want it to be,' Arizona finished, walking off towards where the rest of the Boise team were standing, Callie hot on her heels.

'Who are you going to send in Alex's place?' Callie asked, already terrified that she could guess the answer.

'Calliope, please not now,' Arizona replied quietly, pulling on her Seattle jacket.

'Yes now,' Callie replied, gently pulling her wife to one side. 'You're not going.'

'No one else can go,' Arizona replied. 'Alex and me are the only ones that know the case.'

'Then let Alex go,' Callie replied. 'Put your pride to one side and let him go.'

'No,' Arizona replied simply. 'I'm sorry...actually no I'm not sorry, I'm going.'

'For me,' Callie said, her voice cracking slightly. 'Don't go for me.'

Arizona stalled, the look on her wife's face enough to reconsider her going to Boise, then she saw Karev behind her in the distance, continuing to get stuff ready to go to Boise, 'I'll see you tomorrow night Calliope, I love you.'

Callie watched Arizona walk away, snatching the bag Alex had in his hand and turning to the rest of the Boise team. Arizona turned briefly, offering Callie a small smile and a wave.

'She'll be fine Cal, I've got her back,' Mark appeared next to her.

Callie sighed, a tear falling down her cheek, 'Don't let her overdo it Mark, please?'

'I've got her,' Mark replied simply, giving his best friend a pat on the shoulder as he ran after the team. Taking all the bags out of Arizona's hands and hoisting them on his own shoulder.

'I'm sorry Torres,' Alex now came up next to Callie. 'I tried to just go but she...'

'Is a stubborn ass?' Callie finished for him.

'Yeah,' Alex agreed. 'Brilliant, but stubborn as fuck.'

'It's ok Alex, it's not your fault you want to go to Hopkins.'

'Do you think she'll forgive me?' Alex asked quietly.

'She'll get over it Alex...she loves you you know?' Callie said, smiling when she saw the look on Alex's face at her words.

'Yeah right.'

'She does,' Callie replied. 'You're like a brother to her Alex, that's why she reacted the way she did today...that's why she's looked out for you from the word go, I mean you're good in peds, which obviously helps, but she likes you...she's had your back more times than you probably realise, and in most cases she's stuck up for you when no one else would.'

'She made me,' Alex said simply. 'I was nothing in this hospital until she arrived.'

'Neither was I Alex, neither was I.'

X

And so it was, just under 24 hours later, that Callie found herself curled on the sofa with Jess tucked into her side. Arizona was due back in just under an hour, and although Callie hadn't heard from her, she already had the lingerie ready for when Jess had gone to bed. Her and Arizona had parted on fracas terms, but Callie had quite the idea to make up for that. She was still slightly angry that Arizona had gone to Boise, particularly after the arguments they had had initially earlier on in the pregnancy. But, at the end of the day, Callie had missed her wife. Even though it had only been a day, the house was too empty without Arizona's presence; both Callie and Jess feeling slightly deflated without the presence of a certain blonde.

Her phone blaring pulled Callie from her thoughts, reaching for her phone she pressed it to her ear, instantly assuming that it would be Arizona calling to say that the flight was delayed. 'Hello?'

'Callie?'

'Owen?' Callie replied in questioned, confused as to why the Chief would be calling her at this hour.

'Are you at home?'

'Yeah, why?' Callie asked, sensing the hesitation in Owen's voice.

'I...Well I don't really know how to say this Torres...'

'Say what?'

'The team never got to Boise...' Owen's despair was evident. 'Torres...the plane...it's missing.'

And just like that, with one simple phone call, Callie's whole world turned on a dime, her life instantly changing in an unimaginable way.


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: So massive thanks to the reviews from the last chapter, I know I'm cruel but the angst comes a lot more easily for me I'm afraid! _

_Thanks to Heather for beta-ing :)_

Screaming. Someone was screaming. The kind of scream that made you stop; a blood curdling noise that would strike fear in even the strongest of people. Why wouldn't it stop? Why wouldn't the screaming stop? Although her eyes were very much open, it was like she was dreaming. She couldn't focus on anything, couldn't focus on what had just happened. Where was she? Callie...where was Callie? And why wouldn't that screaming stop?

'Shut up, shut up, shut up!' Cristina Yang's voice pierced through Arizona's thoughts as she realised that it was indeed herself that was screaming. Biting her lip she looked around her in desperation, she saw trees, trees and more trees. A forest. Raising her head slightly she saw a plane, or what was left of it. They'd been in a plane, in the sky. And now the plane was on the floor, in a forest. The plane had crashed.

'Arizona?!'

Arizona turned her head slightly, seeing Mark clambering towards her, 'I'm here Mark.'

'Hey, you ok?' Mark shook his head as he asked the question, 'Obviously not, but you know what I mean...what hurts?'

'My leg,' Arizona replied instantly, the pain in her left leg like nothing she had ever felt before. 'The babies Mark...' Arizona barely whispered, her voice breaking as she thought of all the possibilities.

'Shhh, let's look after you first,' Mark replied, helping Arizona into a sitting position.

'Mark, me and Mer are going to look for Derek and Lexie ok?' Cristina called.

'I'll stay here with Robbins, come get me if you need help yeah?'

'You should go...find Lexie,' Arizona said, breathing heavily through the pain.

'I will, after I've got you sorted,' Mark replied. 'I promised Torres I'd look out for you...'

Arizona instantly teared up further at the thought of her wife, why the hell didn't she listen to her? Why did she get on the freaking plane? She was brought out of her thoughts as Mark barely touched her leg, letting out a scream she tried to moved away from him, only increasing the level of pain.

'Shit, sorry, sorry,' Mark said. 'I need to rip your scrubs open ok?' Arizona nodded, closing her eyes tightly as she felt Mark's hands rip the material as gently as possible. Peaking an eye open she heaved when she was instantly faced with her femur staring back at her. Resting her forehead in her hand Arizona let out a dry chuckle, that grew into a much louder laugh.

'Seriously?' Mark asked, staring wide-eyed at Arizona, 'What the hell is funny about this?'

'Well, Calliope's an orthopaedic surgeon...and I'm staring at my bone...it's just...it's not funny really, but you know, it's probably the shock talking...'

Mark nodded solemnly, 'I'm going to go and look for some stuff to splint this ok?'

Arizona nodded, watching as Mark disappeared around the front of the plane. The plane. The plane had fallen from the sky. What kind of crazy, mixed up world did they live in? It had been a blur, a kind of out of body experience, as Arizona had looked around at the terrified faces of the others as they all came to the realisation that the plane was about to hit the ground. After that, all she could remember seeing was a mixture of people flying everywhere as she frantically tried to hold on to anything, her thoughts going straight to Callie, Jess and the twins.

The twins. Oh god. Instinctively, Arizona rested a hand on her belly, moving it around desperately trying to find some hint of movement. There was none, she would just have to hope. Hope that she felt the slightest kick, or twinge, something so that she knew they were ok.

Mark came from behind the front nose of the plane again, his hands full of various supplies as he set them on the ground next to Arizona's leg.

'Are you ok?' Arizona found herself asking, 'You're not hurt?'

Mark shook his head, 'Nothing major, I think I've broken a few ribs.'

'You should sit down then,' Arizona said.

Mark just smiled wryly, 'You let me worry about me, you just worry about yourself.'

'Meredith and Cristina are ok?'

Mark nodded, 'Grey has a nasty gash on her leg and Cristina dislocated her shoulder, but I've popped it back in. The pilot's dead.'

'Dead?' Arizona audibly gulped.

Mark just nodded again, placing two pieces of metal he had found on either side of Arizona's leg, pulling them together with two belts, 'This is going to hurt.'

'I know,' Arizona said. 'Just do it.' Arizona grimaced and let out a cry once more as Mark tightened the belt as much as possible, hopefully straightening her leg out slightly. 'You should go and help them find Lexie and Derek.'

'You sure?' Mark asked, as much as he wanted to make sure Arizona was ok, he was also desperate to find Lexie.

'Go,' Arizona said simply. 'Just don't forget to come back for me, yeah?'

'As if,' Mark replied as he stood up, ignoring the searing pain in his chest. 'Torres would kick my ass if I didn't.'

Arizona smiled softly, watching as Mark disappeared back behind the plane. Pulling her coat around her more, Arizona looked up to the heavens. She didn't pray, praying for her life or her babies lives wasn't her...but begging? Arizona Robbins would beg for their lives until the last breath left her body.

X

'Robbins!' Cristina's voice greeted Arizona as she felt herself being shaken slightly. 'Robbins open your eyes!'

Pushing her eyes open, 'What?'

'Shit, I thought you were...' Cristina began, 'But anyway, you're not...'

'Where's everyone?'

'We're setting up camp around the other side of the plane, there's a bit more shelter for us all...'

'Everyone's ok? Derek and Lexie?'

'Derek's hand is pretty messed up and Lexie was trapped under one of the bits of plane debris...but they're ok at the minute.'

Arizona nodded, the look that they shared saying all they needed to; everyone was ok, _for now_.

'Mark's going to come round and help move you ok?' Cristina asked, looking down at Arizona's leg, checking on the splint and the wound itself. 'Then I'll find something to cover the wound a bit better.'

'It's getting dark,' Arizona said solemnly.

'I know,' Cristina replied. 'We found some matches, so we'll soon have a fire going.'

'I haven't felt the babies Cristina,' Arizona said, voicing the concern that she had been battling with.

Cristina just nodded, 'Let's get you round the other side and then I'll have a look ok?'

Arizona nodded as Mark came round the corner, he looked worse now, the pain of his ribs obviously now taking its toll as the adrenaline gradually wore off. 'Maybe it'd be better if you sort of dragged me? Like on a coat or something?' Arizona suggested. 'You're both injured and even with your full strength you probably wouldn't be able to lift me up without me killing you with my screaming.'

Mark offered a small smile, 'Here.' Placing his coat on the floor, he helped Arizona shift onto it, that slight movement almost causing Arizona to pass out from the pain. 'You ready?' Arizona nodded. 'Just tell us if it gets too much and we'll stop for a minute ok?' Arizona nodded again as Mark and Cristina pulled on the coat, Arizona doing her best to steady her own leg with her hands.

Even though it was only a few metres to where the others were, it seemed to take forever. Arizona's screams filling the woodland as her leg felt every stone or uneven ground that they went over. Finally, movement stopped, Arizona breathing heavily through the pain as she opened her eyes to take in her new surroundings. Meredith and Derek were over to her right; Derek looking very pale but alive at least. Mark helped Cristina move Arizona so she was rested inside one of the hollow bits of the plane cabin next to Lexie, the structure offering some shelter.

'You ok there Robbins?' Mark asked. Arizona nodded.

'I'm going to go and find a stethoscope from one of the kits, see if we can hear any movement or the heartbeats ok?' Cristina said to Arizona.

'Thanks Cristina,' Arizona responded.

'They'll be ok Arizona,' Mark said as Cristina headed off in search of one of their bags.

'You don't know that,' Arizona replied. 'What am I going to do? Calliope's going to hate me if they're anything less than ok...'

'No she's not,' Mark replied instantly.

'She told me not to get on Mark...she begged me not to get on this plane...'

Mark bent down in front of Arizona, holding his hand onto her own, 'Stop. Don't get ahead of yourself ok? We're going to get out of this Robbins, you hear me? All of us, and you're going to go home to Callie and have two brilliant _healthy_ babies...ok?'

Arizona nodded, tears streaming down her face, looking over at Lexie she swallowed the lump in her throat, 'How is she?'

Mark grimaced slightly, 'From what we can tell both of her hips are dislocated...any internal damage...'

Arizona just nodded, knowing that out of them all Lexie was obviously the most at risk in the immediate future. Cristina arrived back at that point with a stethoscope in her hand as well as a few more blankets. Tossing them at Mark, he placed a couple more on Lexie before placing the rest on Arizona.

'Right, I found some duct tape and a plastic bag, I thought we could try and cover the wound with that?'

'Good idea,' Mark agreed. 'Let me do that and you concentrate on the heartbeats.'

'You know this might not work,' Cristina said. 'If I can't hear anything it doesn't mean anything...'

'Just try Cristina, please?' Arizona requested. 'I still haven't felt them move.'

Cristina nodded, bending down she gently raised Arizona's scrub top, gently placing her hands over Arizona's belly as she felt around for the babies' positions. 'It's been forever since I did an OB rotation...right there's baby one and baby two is lying parallel on the other side,' Cristina said. Pulling the stethoscope buds to her ears, she pressed the cold metal onto Arizona's belly, her brow creased as she concentrated on the task.

'You can't hear anything can you?' Arizona asked, her voice stable but tears still leaking down her face.

'Give me a minute,' Cristina said, now moving the stethoscope to the other side. Eventually Cristina pulled the buds out of her ears, keeping the drum in place as she handed the buds to Arizona.

'Cristina, if you can't hear anything then neither will I,' Arizona said.

'Just put them in your ears will you?' Cristina said.

Arizona obliged, a wide smile spreading on her face and tears coming faster as she heard the faint ba-dum of a definite heartbeat. It had perfect rhythm and as Cristina moved her hand back to the other side of the belly, Arizona heard another strong heartbeat. 'They're ok...' She choked out between sobs.

'They are,' Cristina replied, a small smile even gracing her face. 'Now wrap up and keep warm ok?'

Arizona nodded, watching as Mark finished wrapping up her leg wound as best as possible, 'It's not totally air-tight, but it should keep it as clean as possible out here.'

Cristina left to go and sit by Meredith, Mark settling in between Lexie and Arizona, wincing slightly as he sat down. Arizona brought her hands up from her belly and ran them along her face, feeling the abrasions that she had, they seemed to cover her whole face but she knew that it could have been so much worse.

'Why does this always happen?' Mark's voice sounded out in the impending darkness. 'I mean, we all survived a shooting barely a year and a half ago...now a plane crash? What kind of a fucked up world is this?'

Arizona didn't answer initially, Mark was right, why did it keep happening to them? Her and Callie and finally found happiness and now this had happened? Where was the fairness in that? 'I can't give you an answer there Mark,' Arizona responded, wincing as she moved her leg. They had limited supplies of pain relief, Arizona, Lexie and Derek were now all whacked out on simply paracetemol as it was all they had. But it was having very little effect on any of them; Derek and Lexie were barely conscious and Arizona herself was struggling to fight the overwhelming urge to sleep.

'We've all got to stay awake!' Cristina's voice suddenly shouted, 'No one sleeps!'

Arizona jolted up, prodding Mark who in turn did the same, 'Come on Mark, we can do this.'

'Can we?' Mark responded quietly. 'Look at us Arizona...we're not exactly in the best shape here...we have no food, barely any water and nowhere near enough medical supplies...'

'They'll be looking for us now,' Arizona replied. 'They'll find us, Owen and everyone...Calliope...Calliope will find us...'

X

Callie rushed through the doors of Seattle Grace with a sleepy Jess in her arms, looking around in panic for anyone. She had tried to maintain her calm after receiving Owen's phone call for Jess' sake, but now she was starting to lose her control with all the thoughts running through her head.

'Torres!' Bailey's voice sounded, Callie turning to see the shorter woman coming towards her, 'They're in the conference room upstairs, I'll take Jess.'

Callie nodded, barely registering anything that Bailey was saying to her as she passed Jess across, kissing her forehead briefly as she rushed off to the conference room. As soon as she'd put the phone down, Callie had grabbed Jess and left, leaving in her sweats and hoody, Jess in her pjs. A plane crash? Callie shook her head, she needed to get to the conference room and find out what was going on, she needed to find Arizona. The tears were threatening now, now that Jess couldn't see, she let the fear totally wash over her. The fear of losing her friends, her unborn children and her wife too much to bear.

When she reached the conference room, she pushed the door open quickly. Looking around briefly she saw Owen and Webber, along with a few people she didn't recognise. 'Have you found them yet?' Callie asked instantly.

'Torres, come in and sit down,' Owen said softly.

Callie remained where she was, but closed the door behind her, 'Have you found them yet?'

'Torres...'

'Just answer the fucking question Owen!' Callie shot back, she needed to know the answer.

'No,' Owen said simply. Callie just nodding as the tears began to fall heavily, she briefly noted Richard standing and guiding her into one of the conference room seats as she tried to control the tears. She needed to be strong, just for now, she needed to be strong until they found her wife. Then she could cry. But not now. Sniffing loudly, Callie let out a long breath as she focused back on Owen.

'So what's the plan?' Callie asked, her voice stronger than she actually felt.

'This is Robert, he's the leader of the Search and Rescue effort...and this is Gary, he's from the plane company,' Owen said, gesturing to two men sat at the table. 'We're trying to work out where the plane went down so that they can start looking in the morning.'

Callie's head shot up, 'In the morning?!'

'It's too dark..'

'No it's not!' Callie replied, 'You need to get out there and start looking!'

'Callie...'

'No! Do you know when the plane went down?' Callie asked.

'We estimate about 11 AM this morning,' Gary offered his reply.

'Exactly!' Callie replied, 'That's nearly ten hours ago...Owen come on! You don't need me to tell you that any injuries they may have sustained are going to be pretty fucking serious...the kind that if you don't get them to a hospital within a few hours then the patient dies! If you wait till morning that adds another twelve hours onto the time they're out there...they could die in that time!'

'Torres...we still don't have any clue where the plane went down, the company is still analysing the signals and the timings...'

'Well you have to have some idea!' Callie replied desperately, 'You have to start looking!'

'We'll start at first light...'

'This is ridiculous!' Callie said, rising to her feet, 'If you won't go out there and start looking, then I sure as hell will!' Callie hurried around the table and flew out of the door, ignoring the shouts that followed her, Richard hot on her heels.

'Torres!' Richard, finally caught up with her, 'Look, you going out there isn't going to help anyone...'

'I need to find her Richard!' Callie shouted, 'I need to find her and bring her back...'

'I know that,' Richard replied. 'But you don't know where you're going Callie, going out there in this state isn't going to help anyone...think of Jess, she needs you...'

'I know...' Callie said, her voice smaller now as she sank to the floor, Richard making sure she did safely. 'I can't do this...I can't lose her...not again...I should've stopped her getting on that plane...'

'You can't blame yourself Callie,' Richard replied, sitting down next to her. 'That's not going to help anyone.'

Callie put her head in her hands, finding herself replaying the conversation that her and Arizona had had just before she left. 'Oh my God,' Callie suddenly exclaimed.

'What?' Richard asked.

'I didn't say it...' Callie replied, the tears falling thick now as she could barely get the words out.

'Didn't say what?' Richard asked, not following.

'I didn't tell her,' Callie replied. 'She said it...but I didn't say it back...I didn't tell Arizona that I loved her.'


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Thanks as always for the reviews from the last chapter, love getting a response like that! So the story for the time being will flick between what's going on with Callie and what's going on with Arizona so that we see how both of them are coping!_

_Special thanks to Heather for beta-ing!_

'Torres?' Callie heard her name pulling her back into consciousness, opening her eyes she found Bailey hovering over her. Sitting up abruptly she looked around her quickly, realising that she had managed to fall asleep in Arizona's office. She barely remembered how she had ended up there and instantly felt a pang of guilt as she realised she had left Jess with Bailey all night.

'What's wrong?' Callie asked instantly. 'Have they found them?'

Bailey just shook her head, 'The first rescue teams headed out a couple of hours ago...'

'Why didn't you wake me? I wanted to go with them!' Callie said, pushing herself to her feet.

'And what good is that going to do?' Bailey asked rhetorically. 'I've not woken you to tell you that anyway. I've woken you because Jess is sitting in peds asking questions...she doesn't understand why she's here, why she's not having to go to school and most importantly she doesn't understand where you or Arizona are...you've got to talk to her Callie.' Bailey finished softly.

Callie shook her head, 'I can't Bailey...how do I tell her that her Mommy was in a _plane crash_?! How do I tell her that we don't know if she's ok or not?'

'I don't have an answer to that...' Bailey agreed. 'Do you want me to do it?'

'No,' Callie said instantly. 'That's not fair on Jess...but will you come with me?'

'Of course,' Bailey replied, leading the way to the peds ward.

Callie walked silently beside the shorter woman, her mind trying to catch up with the accelerative situation around them. After she'd broken down on Richard's shoulder, she had subconsciously made her way to Arizona's office; being in a place filled with everything Arizona offering enough reassurance for Callie to fall into a restless sleep.

Rounding the corner, Callie instantly caught sight of Jess sat on the front desk, chatting animatedly with a very shaken-looking Alex.

'Mama!' Jess shouted, catching sight of Callie. Jumping down from the desk she ran into the awaiting arms of her Mama, 'Mama, Uncle Alex says I don't have to go to school, how come?'

Callie floundered momentarily, the directness of her daughter's question catching her off-guard.

'How about we go through to one of the consult rooms?' Bailey suggested, saving Callie from momentarily having to answer the question.

'Good idea,' Callie replied, following Bailey with Jess, her hand firmly clasped in her daughters.

'Callie...' Alex attempted as she passed him, he needed to say something, anything. 'I'm so-'

'Not now Alex,' Callie replied, looking pointedly at Jess. 'Just not now ok?'

Alex just nodded, relieved that Callie hadn't just shouted at him as he had expected. Watching them go into the side room and shut the door, Alex sped off to find Owen and get the latest update he could about the rescue teams.

In the consult room, Callie lifted Jess up onto the bed whilst she pulled up one of the chairs. Bailey stood to the side, offering the silent support that Callie needed. 'Look sweetie, I need to talk to you about something.'

'About why I'm not going school?' Jess asked.

'Yeah,' Callie replied, taking a breath. 'You know how Mommy went away to go and help some sick babies?' Jess nodded. 'Well, to get to them, she had to fly.'

'In an airplane?'

Callie nodded, 'In a p-, yes...well...they got lost.'

'Lost?' Jess asked, confused.

Callie nodded, her eyes glancing at Bailey who was looking at her with raised eyebrows, 'Yeah, and so you know how Mommy was meant to be back last night?' Again Jess nodded, 'Well, we don't really know when she'll be back.'

Jess' brow furrowed, 'Why? Have you spoken to Mommy?'

Callie sighed, thinking of how to even begin to explain any of this to a seven year old.

'Where they got lost, there's no phone signal...so she can't ring sweetie,' Bailey interjected seeing that Callie needed saving.

'But she's ok?' Jess asked. 'She'll come back.'

Callie nodded, swallowing heavily to contain the tears threatening to fall, 'Of course she will.'

'Good, cause she can't have the babies on her own Mama!' Jess replied, voicing the concern that Callie had yet to dwell on. It wasn't that she hadn't given thought to it, she'd just chosen to push that fear down before she became overwhelmed. Now Jess had brought that resistance crashing down.

Callie just nodded, looking down at the floor so that she didn't have to meet Jess' eye. How could she? She'd just lied to her, but right now she couldn't deal with telling her that her Mommy might be badly hurt, or worse. She would address that when the time came.

'So I get to stay at the hospital allllll day?' Jess asked, not noticing Callie's internal struggle.

'Yes mija,' Callie replied. 'You'll have to stay in the day care for a bit whilst I...do some work, but then you can stay with me ok?'

Jess nodded eagerly, the promise of spending more time than usual with her Mama enough to overtake any disappointment she held at not seeing her Mommy for another couple of days.

'Go and get your bag ok? And I'll take you down to the day-care,' Callie said, holding the door open for Jess to run out and collect her things together. 'Did I do the right thing there Bailey?' Callie asked quietly. 'Not telling her the truth.'

'The truth would've done her no good,' Bailey answered. 'But depending on what news we get Callie...she's going to need to hear it.'

'I know,' Callie said. 'But right now, I don't want her to feel like I do right now. I can't do anything to help or protect Arizona and the twins, but I can protect Jess. And I'll protect her from this horrific truth for as long as possible.'

X

Arizona was on the beach. A skimpy blue bikini just about covering all the necessary parts of her body. Looking to her left she smiled widely when she saw her Calliope coming towards her. She had on a very similar attire, the only difference being that hers was red and she was carrying two mojitos. Callie's eyes were trained on something further down the beach, following her gaze Arizona's smile grew as she saw Jess and two other smaller children playing happily in the sand. They were all giggling as they worked together to build the biggest and best sandcastle they possibly could, Jess shouting out her orders left, right and centre. Even as she did she kept a watchful eye over her younger siblings, making sure they weren't flinging sand in each others' eyes or falling down into any of the holes they had already dug. Looking back to Callie so that they could share the joy of the moment, she saw Callie's mouth open in shock, her face displaying fear and horror as she looked straight at Arizona. Swinging her head round, Arizona blanched when she saw her femur starting back at her, the blood practically spurting from the wound. No matter how much pressure she exerted on the wound, the blood wouldn't stop. She looked up wildly to Callie, she wasn't there anymore. Neither were the kids. She was alone. She was bleeding. She was dying.

'No, no, no, NO!'

Arizona jolted awake, her eyes darting from side to side as she attempted to slow down her breathing. It was light again in the forest; she had made it through the night alive. Well that was a good start. Remembering how she had been brought from her dream, she looked quickly to her side, looking in horror as she saw Mark was administering CPR on Lexie.

'What's going on?' Arizona found her voice, not surprised to hear it come out broken and croaky.

'Lexie stopped breathing,' Cristina's voice came from the other side of Arizona. Meredith was on the opposite side of Mark, shouting orders, both at Mark and at Lexie. Derek watched helplessly, his hand cradled towards him.

'Come on!' Mark said, anger in his voice as he continued his efforts.

Arizona continued to watch as Mark continued compressions for a good few more minutes, looking to Cristina their eyes met and she knew that they were thinking the same thing; it had been too long. Closing her eyes, Arizona's head fell to rest against her chest; how was this happening? If Lexie died then it wouldn't be long before the rest of them followed; they had no food, relatively little water and no major medical supplies. If they weren't found soon, they would all end up in the same state as Lexie.

'There's a pulse!' Meredith's voice broke through Arizona's thoughts. 'It's weak, but it's there.'

'She'll just crash again if we don't do something,' Mark said, sitting back heavily, exhaustion evident on his features. 'Maybe I should go and try and find some help?'

'No,' Derek replied instantly. 'You'll get lost Mark...we need to stay together and wait it out. The rescue teams will be looking for us...'

'We haven't got time to sit and wait!' Mark replied, 'Lexie's hanging on by a thread! You've nearly lost all feeling in your hand! Arizona's leg is fucked and we need to get her to a hospital before she goes into pre-term labour because what the hell are we going to do if we end up having to deliver those babies out here?!'

Arizona looked at Mark, tears springing in her eyes. What Mark said wasn't news to her; the same thoughts had crossed through her mind, but to hear the words actually said out loud, that was something she hadn't been prepared for.

'Mark...' Derek warned, catching sight of the look on Arizona's face.

Mark following his gaze instantly felt bad, giving Arizona's shoulder a squeeze he shook his head, 'I'm sorry...I just...I can't sit here doing nothing whilst we all get worse...even if we were here with no injuries, we have no food and barely any water...we need to do _something_.'

'When you were out looking for the others, did you hear any sign of water...or life...roads or anything?' Arizona asked, needing to offer something to combat the fear she was feeling.

Everyone shook their heads, the severity of the situation becoming harsher and harsher with each passing second.

'Maybe Mark's right?' Meredith spoke now. 'Maybe a couple of us should go and try and find some help?'

Derek shook his head once more, 'We have _no_ idea where we are, what direction we came from, whether we're in the middle of this forest or whether we're on the edge...I say we wait.'

'I think Derek's right,' Cristina agreed. 'Even if some of us managed to find a way out, how could we be guaranteed to find the way back?'

'At least they'd know we were alive!' Mark replied, 'They'd look harder...'

'They'll be looking hard enough,' Arizona spoke now. 'You know that Mark...we all have family...friends back at the hospital, they wouldn't just _not_ look for us.'

'That's not what I'm saying,' Mark replied, backtracking, running a shaking hand through his hair, 'I just want to _do_ something...I _need_ to do something...I can't just sit here and watch...'

'Look, we've got some supplies left,' Cristina said. 'We've got some water and like two packets of biscuits...I know it's not great, but it's enough...'

'Enough till when?' Meredith said sceptically.

Cristina shrugged, 'It has to be enough until someone finds us...whether we like it or not. This is all we've got and so we've got to work with it as best as we can.' Turning Cristina wandered off.

'Where are you going?'

'To find some more plastic to change the dressing on Arizona's leg,' Cristina replied.

Arizona looked down at her leg automatically, feeling her stomach turn when she saw through the plastic that some bugs had managed to find their way through the plastic barrier. Looking away she saw Meredith and Derek follow Cristina as Mark eventually conceded and sat back down between herself and Lexie. 'You've got to fight Lex,' Mark said, not caring who was listening. 'You've got to fight ok? You've got to fight to stay with me...cause I can't live without you Lex...and I should've told you long ago...I should've told you every single day until you believed me...so please, just stay alive...' Mark's voice broke, his eyes finding the ceiling of the plane as she looked up in attempt to stop the tears from falling.

Swallowing, Arizona said, 'She knows.'

'What?' Mark said, turning his head slightly to look at Arizona.

'Lexie,' Arizona explained. 'She knows that you love her...'

'Yeah?' Mark asked.

Arizona nodded, 'We always know..._women_...we know.' Arizona gasped in shock then when she felt movement beneath her frayed scrub top.

'What?' Mark asked instantly. 'Are you ok? Arizona...'

Not answering with words, Arizona reached out and took Mark's hand, moving it so that it was on top of her belly, gently pressing down. Mark smiled widely when he felt the familiar movement beneath his hand.

'See?' Arizona said. 'There's still hope Mark...hold onto that and maybe, just maybe, we'll get out of this alive.'

X

Twenty four hours was a long time in anyone's book. For a surgeon, twenty-four hours could be a regular day at work. Surgery after surgery, patient after patient, emergency after emergency. Twenty four hours. It had been that long since Callie had received _that_ phone call from Owen. It had been the longest twenty-four hours of her life. She had never felt so helpless before in her life; as a surgeon she had always been able to stand up and help people, save their lives, but now, when her wife was in danger, there was nothing she could do but sit and wait.

She'd received sporadic updates throughout the day, chasing after Owen or the rescue team co-ordinator for any update they could give them. Still they had found nothing. Not even a trace. Callie's mind was going at a hundred miles a minute, thinking of all the possibilities. Maybe the plane hadn't crashed and they'd just flown off of course...somewhere with no phone signal. Maybe the plane had been hijacked and they were being flown to some other country to be held as ransom. Maybe the plane had had to make an emergency landing and they were all currently making their way back to Seattle. Callie shook her head as she came back to the same conclusion she had drawn countless times that day; the plane had crashed, and they were all dead.

Callie bit her lip to hold back the sob that came into her throat. Jess was curled up next to her fast asleep and she didn't want to wake her, let alone wake her by crying. Jess had spent the majority of the morning in the day-care whilst Callie tried to get any information she could; when it became clear that there was no news at all, Callie had spent the rest of the day concentrating solely on her daughter; she was the only thing keeping her from breaking down. They'd had lunch, played monopoly, coloured; anything and everything to keep them both distracted from the increasingly burning absence of Arizona.

Jess stirred, rolling over so her arm wrapped around Callie's waist, 'Is Mommy here yet?'

Callie ran a hair through Jess' hair soothingly, 'No sweetie.'

'But she's going to be here soon?' Jess asked, the sleep heavy in her voice.

'Yes mija, Mommy will be here soon.'

'Pwomise?'

Callie swallowed the massive lump that formed in her throat, how could she answer that? Did she continue to lie and promise something that she couldn't be certain would happen?

'Mama?' Jess pressed, still awake as she waited for her answer.

Clearing her throat, Callie gave Jess' arm a reassuring squeeze, 'I promise...Mommy will be here soon, I promise.'


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews on the last chapter! I love getting such a response for a chapter, so glad you are all liking the direction of the story. _

_Thanks as always to Heather for beta-ing. _

Callie rode the elevator alone; she'd left Jess with Teddy, not wanting to leave her in the day-care for the third day running whilst she went to meet Arizona's parents who were due to arrive at the hospital any second. Making that phone call to Barbara and Daniel had been excruciating; trying to find the words to tell them that their daughter was missing and potentially dead only making the whole horror show more real for Callie. They had got themselves booked on the first available flight and as Callie stepped out of the elevator and into the main foyer she instantly saw them both looking anxiously around for her.

Just as she was about to meet them, Daniel raised his hand in greeting, pointing at Callie for Barbara who had yet to see her daughter-in-law.

'Callie!' She exclaimed when she saw her, instantly rushing forwards and enveloping her in a typical Barbara hug. It took all of Callie's strength not to break down there and then, the security of Barbara's arms so similar to that of her daughters. 'I'm so sorry sweetheart...'

'She's not dead yet Barb,' Daniel's solid voice sounded next to them, placing a hand on Callie's shoulder as a show of both affection and support.

'Where's Jess?' Barbara asked as she pulled away from Callie, tears on both of their cheeks.

Callie sighed, hoping that Barbara and Daniel would agree with the decision she had made to keep Jess in the dark, 'She's with Teddy Altman right now...she doesn't know the full story and I figured seeing or hearing _this_,' Callie gestured between the two of them. 'She'd figure out that I hadn't told her everything.'

'What have you told her?' Daniel asked.

'That the plane got lost,' Callie replied. 'That Arizona is coming back...' Callie hung her head, fresh tears coming to her eyes; how she had enough left to cry she didn't know. 'I just couldn't tell her...I couldn't tell her that her Mommy might be dead...not until we know for sure...I don't want her to feel even _half_ of what I've felt over the last three days...if that makes me a bad Mom then so be it.'

'No dear,' Barbara shook her head, rubbing Callie's arm. 'I would do exactly the same thing...she doesn't need to know until we know for sure what's going on.'

Callie nodded, glad that they both agreed with the decision she had made. 'There's a meeting in about ten minutes with Owen, the Chief, and the rescue team co-ordinator...if you don't want to come I understand, but I need to go and see what's going on.'

'I'll come with you Callie,' Daniel said instantly. 'Why don't you go and see Jessie Barb?'

Barbara nodded, 'Where is she Callie?'

'She'll be on the cardio floor, in Teddy's office I'd imagine. We have to go past there to get to the conference room,' Callie replied. 'Jess will be glad to see you.'

'She knows we're here?'

Callie nodded, 'I told her that you'd come to see Arizona when she gets home...which isn't a lie.'

'None of what you've told her is an absolute lie Callie,' Barbara said, hearing the self-bashing in Callie's voice.

'What if she doesn't come back?' Callie answered with a question, her voice small. 'What if...'

'You can't live life on the what ifs Callie,' Daniel said. 'If we lived life like that, then none of us would ever do anything with our lives. My daughter's the strongest person I know...she'll pull through this...she'll come home to you.'

Callie nodded, although she wasn't sure she truly believed him; it had been too long. The wife in her still held out some hope; but the Doctor in her was pushing through and telling her that three days was too long. Three days out in the wilderness alone would be hard enough for a woman at twenty-eight weeks pregnant; but with the addition of injuries from a plane crash? The Doctor in Callie drew only one conclusion.

As they rounded the corner to head towards the cardio wing, Callie stopped. 'Are you alright from here Barbara?' Callie asked. 'I don't want Jess to see me and have to tell her where I'm going...she's getting a bit clingy with Arizona being away for so long...I think she's scared.'

Barbara nodded, 'Of course dear, I'll find my way around...I'm sure Jess knows her way around better than you anyway.'

Callie nodded with a sad smile, 'We'll come find you in a bit.' With that, Callie and Daniel headed off in the other direction for the conference room which had now been permanently set up as a base for co-ordinating the search for the plane. Pushing the door open, Callie instantly knew that something was happening. The last couple of days; she'd walked in to find people pouring over maps, papers everywhere as they tried to figure out exactly where the plane might have crashed. Today was different. A lot of the papers had been removed from the room, leaving only a limited amount and a small map on the table. Owen and the main rescue team co-ordinator were the only people in the room, which further added to Callie's confusion. 'Where is everyone?'

'Torres,' Owen said in greeting, standing up. 'You must be Colonel Robbins?' Owen extended his hand to the imposing man who instantly took it, giving a firm grip to the shorter man.

'Owen, what's going on?' Callie repeated her question.

'Why don't you guys sit down?' Owen said, almost nervously.

'Owen...' Callie began.

'Answer Callie's question,' Daniel finished, his voice low but very imposing.

Owen sighed, looking across to the co-ordinator before he continued, 'I'm sorry guys...'

'Sorry?!' Callie responded instantly, 'You've found them and you didn't come and find me?'

'No,' Owen shook his head. 'We haven't found them...but it's been three, nearly four days.'

'So?' Callie said already beginning to understand what Owen was going to say, 'It's not...you can't...'

'They've scaled back the search,' Owen said finally. 'There are people still looking...but not as many...and they don't think it's so much a rescue mission anymore...'

'It's a recovery mission,' Callie said, suddenly feeling very faint as she stumbled backwards. Strong arms caught her though, Daniel lowering her down into the nearest chair.

'You can't give up,' Daniel said, once he was sure Callie was safely seated. 'You can't know for sure that my daughter...that _anyone_ on that plane is anything short of alive...if you scale back the search now and they _are_ still alive then you're effectively killing them. You understand that?'

'Sir...' The member from the research team stepped forwards.

'No, do not _sir _me.' Daniel shot back instantly, 'That's my little girl out there! I couldn't do anything to stop my son from...but I sure as hell am not going to let you give up on my daughter. Is it funding that's the issue? Because if it is...I've got money, I'll give you ever Dime I've got if you find her.'

Owen sighed, 'Look...would another day hurt?'

The co-ordinator looked like he was going to argue until he caught the look on Callie and Daniel's faces; they left no room for argument and with the way the older gentleman was looking at him, he genuinely feared for his life, 'I'll call the team...tell them to keep looking until dark.'

Callie nodded, looking up to the ceiling she once more offered a prayer that somehow Arizona and the babies would be ok. That somehow they'd all make it home to her and end this nightmare.

X

Arizona couldn't remember a time before when she had been so hungry. So thirsty. Craving the two most basic things that they all took for granted on a daily basis. Arizona had lost all concept of time; it felt like they had been in the woods for weeks, though it could only have been a couple of days. That night they'd heard wild animals come sniffing around, sensing the fresh meat that lay there; easy kills for the weathered hunters that dwelled in the forest. Arizona hoped she would die before then. She couldn't stand the thought of watching others, and then herself, be ripped apart by wild animals. Would she still be conscious enough to feel them gnawing on her flesh? Would there be anything left of her to bury? It didn't bear thinking about.

'Arizona?'

Arizona turned her head wearily to her right, finding Cristina crouched down next to her. Out of all of them in the woods, Cristina seemed to be the one who was holding it together the most; she had resilience about her, a will to survive, even if it meant dragging the rest of them with her.

'You want some water?' Cristina asked. Arizona shook her head, as thirsty as she was, she knew they were down to their last half a bottle. 'You do.' Cristina said, 'You need it more than the rest of us.'

'Why?' Arizona asked, her voice hoarse from lack of use. 'Why do I have more of a right to water...more of a right to survive than the rest of you? Because I'm pregnant?'

Cristina paused before she looked Arizona dead in the eye and replied, 'Yes.' Arizona would've have smiled if it wasn't such a tragic truth. 'Everyone else is asleep...just have a sip?' Cristina pressed.

Arizona nodded, letting Cristina tip the bottle at her lips, almost moaning as she felt the wetness on her lips. As Cristina pulled back the bottle and replaced the lid, Arizona almost grabbed it out of her hands; the small sip only seemingly making her thirstier. Cristina shifted and sat down next to Arizona, obviously glad that someone else was awake and conscious. Arizona was very grateful for Cristina Yang. Since the crash she had most definitely held them all together; taking care each day to change the plastic covering Arizona's leg, pick the bugs out and also check the babies. She didn't even complain about checking for heartbeats at Arizona's request; understanding the need Arizona had to just know that they were both still alive. Despite the odds, their heartbeats remained strong and regular.

'I didn't like you, you know?' Cristina said eventually, her voice betraying no obvious emotion.

Arizona smiled, 'I gathered.'

'You did?' Cristina asked, slightly amused.

'You're about as subtle as a brick Cristina,' Arizona said.

'Well, all I'm trying to get at is I like you now,' Cristina said. 'I mean, not just because of this whole shitty plane situation...I liked you before that.'

'I like you too Cristina,' Arizona replied in agreement, understanding that Cristina was showing her a rare glimpse of her ability to care.

'I never thought I'd see Cal happy...' Cristina continued. 'After George and Erica...even after you two broke up over kids...we were sat there crying into our cereal like nutcases...but then everything changed and...Callie is so happy now...when we moved in together she was moody, edgy...hardcore. Now she's all sunshine and rainbows...and that's all down to you.'

Arizona looked up, tears trickling down her cheek as she thought about her Calliope, oh how she missed her. 'People always say that...you, Mark, Callie...you all talk about how _I_ saved _her_...none of you knew me before I met Calliope. If you did then you'd see..._she_ saved _me_ more than you could imagine.' Arizona sighed, 'I _need_ to be able to tell her that again Cristina...'

'I know,' Cristina agreed, her hands fumbling as she went to hold Arizona's hand. Deciding against it, she patted Arizona on her good leg, 'We'll get out of this...'

Arizona smiled at Cristina's awkward contact, 'How long has it been? I've lost track of days?'

'Three,' Cristina replied instantly.

'It makes me wonder,' Arizona said, her thoughts skipping from one thing to another. 'What I did wrong.'

'What do you mean?' Cristina asked, momentarily lost.

'Well, it's barely a year ago that I was shot. Twice. Then Jess nearly died. Now this?' Arizona listed, 'What did I do wrong Cristina? What did _I_ or Callie or Jess do to deserve this?'

Cristina just shook her head, 'I don't have an answer for you there...you came to Seattle Grace Mercy _Death_...that's about all I got...'

Arizona couldn't help but laugh at that, maybe it was more hysterical laughter now but it was laughter none the less. Arizona laughing made Cristina laugh. Cristina laughing made Arizona laugh harder. There was nothing to laugh about, but that seemed to make it even more impossible to stop. Amidst the laughing, Arizona was vaguely aware of a wetness spreading between her legs. She'd only gone on wet herself. Of all the things she could do. Wait. Reaching out, Arizona instantly gripped Cristina's wrist, 'Cristina, either I just wet myself...or my fucking waters just broke.'

X

'Auntie Teds?'

'Yes sweetie?'

'Why can't I go school yet?' Jess asked, not looking up from the picture she was drawing.

Teddy swallowed, Callie had given her the rundown of things she could and couldn't say, but that didn't make it any easier. She felt awful lying to Jess; she was as good as her niece. Arizona as good as her sister. 'You don't want to miss Mommy coming home do you?'

Jess shook her head furiously, 'But why can't I wait at school?'

Teddy sighed, looking around for any sign of a much-needed interruption, deciding to change tact, Teddy replied, 'You bored of spending time with me already kid?'

Jess looked up, her mouth forming a small 'o', 'Course not Auntie Teds!' Jess replied with vigor, getting up from the floor and rushing round to jump on Teddy's knee. Teddy smiled at her response; she had always been very similar to Arizona in that she had never really thought of herself as the maternal type; then she'd met and married Henry. It may have been for the wrong reasons initially, but she had fallen in love with him none the less, and now that he was physically on the mend, the thought of starting a family with him filled Teddy with a happiness she had never felt before.

A knock on the door brought Teddy from her thoughts, looking up she saw the unmistakable blonde hair of a Robbins, smiling when she saw Barbara knock and then enter her office.

'Grammy!' Jess squealed with delight as she jumped off of Teddy and headed around to her Grandma, jumping into her waiting arms.

'Heyyyy,' Barbara said, biting her lip to hold back the tears that threatened to spill in the arms of her granddaughter.

'Hey Mrs Robbins,' Teddy greeted the older woman, pushing away from her desk and giving the woman a hug.

'How many times have I told you to call me Barbara Teddy?'

Teddy chuckled, 'A fair few...and you'll probably have to a few more times too...how are you?'

Barbara met Teddy's eyes, the words that they couldn't say shared in just that look, 'I'm ok, you?'

'Ok is probably a good summary,' Teddy replied.

'Callie and Daniel said they'd come and find us when they've...cleared things up.' Barbara said, her words chosen with care.

Teddy nodded, 'How about I treat you both to a chocolate muffin and a coffee then?'

...

Callie and Daniel Robbins made their way to the cafeteria; Callie having received a text from Teddy to tell her where they were. They walked silently, both contemplating what had just happened in the conference room; the search wasn't over, but only because Callie and, more so, Daniel had thrown their weight around. All Callie could see was the defeat in both Owen's and the co-ordinator's faces; they'd given up, they thought it was now just a recovery mission and now that was all Callie could think too.

As they neared the cafeteria, Callie heard the unmistakable laugh of her daughter even before they'd pushed through the double doors. The sound causing her to stop instantly, tears springing to her eyes as her mind ran through multiple scenarios in a second; would Jess ever laugh again when she knew the truth? Would she ever forgive Callie for keeping the truth from her? Would either of them ever recover from this?

'Callie?' Daniel's voice came, thick with concern as he watched the horror and fear flash across his daughter-in-law's face.

'I can't do this Daniel,' Callie said, resting against the wall behind her, her hands on her knees as she hung her head. 'I can't go in there and pretend everything's ok when tomorrow I might have to tell Jess that her Mommy is d-...'

'Don't go there Callie,' Daniel interrupted before she could say _that_ word.

'How can I not?!' Callie responded. 'You heard what they said upstairs Daniel...they've given up...'

'Did you give up on her when she got shot?' Daniel asked, receiving a shake of the head from Callie. 'Did either of you give up on Jess when she was on deaths' door?' Again Callie shook her head. 'And if your roles were reversed, would she give up on you?' Callie rose her head, meeting the soft glare of Daniel.

Shaking her head she said, 'No, she'd never give up on me.'

'Exactly,' Daniel replied. 'We don't know what's happened...we don't know much at all...but one thing I have _certain_ of is that wherever she is, Arizona will not be giving up. She'll be fighting in any and every way she can to get back to you two...so don't _you_ be the one to give up on her. Ok?'

Callie nodded as she let Daniel's words raise her slightly; she needed to be strong, she needed to be the good man in a storm, because wherever her wife was, she knew with one hundred percent certainty that she would be fighting with all of her strength to come home.

X

Arizona Robbins had felt crippling fear before; facing a shooter and taking two bullets kind of does that to you. But the minute she had felt her waters break she had felt fear like never before, because now it wasn't just about her, now her babies were in imminent danger and there was virtually nothing she could do change that fact.

'Are you sure?' Cristina asked instantly, not wanting to believe that they'd been thrown another cruel twist of fate after all that they had already been through.

Arizona nodded, tears beginning to cloud her vision, 'It has to be...'

'Right, so you don't know for sure. You might have just you know...'

'Wet myself?!' Arizona asked rhetorically. 'I still have full control of my bladder Cristina, you've been helping me go to the toilet for the last three days!'

'Ok, ok,' Cristina said. 'Right, well I should still check...right?'

Arizona shook her head, 'I know what _this_ is Cristina...the water is still coming...I can feel it...I'm a paediatric surgeon for Christ's sake...my waters just broke Cristina.'

'Right, in that case...' Cristina got to her feet quickly, 'Mark! Mer! I need you guys to wake up like right now.' When Cristina got no response she shook Mark vigorously, 'Mark! Arizona's in labour.'

Mark's eyes shot open, 'What?'

'You heard me,' Cristina replied. 'Look after her whilst I go and get Mer and see what we can find around the plane ok?'

Mark nodded dumbly, unable to fully take in the fact that this was actually happening, giving a quick look to Lexie, he was relieved to see the rise and fall of her chest; she was still with him. Giving her hand a squeeze, he turned so his attention was fully on Arizona. He'd seen some horrific cases in his time; seen the fear and terror in patients eyes as they looked to him for help; but looking into Arizona's, he realised that nothing had ever come close to this. 'Ok, ok, come on,' Mark said, mostly to get himself moving. Thankful that adrenaline kicked in, allowing him to actually move and hover over Arizona, 'Any contractions yet?'

Arizona shook her head, 'Mark, this can't happen...not here...they're...I'm only 28 weeks...this can't happen!'

'I know, I know,' Mark replied, taking Arizona's hand firmly in his own. 'This is shit...this whole situation is _shit_...but we are going to do _everything_ that we can to get you all out of here safe...'

Cristina returned, Meredith with her; both more alert now adrenaline was coursing through them due to an impending birth. 'We found some cleanish clothes, scissors and some hand gel.'

'Hand gel and scissors?!' Arizona sobbed, 'I can't do this..._we_ can't do this.'

'Hopefully we won't have to,' Meredith said. 'You haven't had contractions yet right?' Arizona shook her head, 'So hopefully by the time the babies are actually ready to come out, they'll have found us and we won't have to use the hand gel or the scissors.'

'And what if we do?' Arizona asked, needing Meredith to come up with some miraculous answer.

'Then we do the best we can for all three of you,' Meredith replied, reaching across Cristina to grab the stethoscope. 'May I?' Meredith asked, gesturing to Arizona's shirt. Arizona nodded, allowing Meredith to lift up Arizona's shirt so that she could press the stethoscope to either side of her belly. Meredith closed her eyes in concentration, smiling when she heard both heartbeats sounding out strong; 'One's a little faster than it has been, but that's expected with pre-term labour...'

Arizona sank back into the side of the plane she was rested against, closing her eyes she prayed that when she opened them she'd wake up safely in her bed with Callie snuggled in behind her. She prayed that this had all been some horrific nightmare and she'd wake up to some hot morning sex, followed by a day with her daughter and wife. Instead when she opened her eyes she was just greeted with the concerned looks of three other battered faces, the burning pain in her leg and the undeniable feeling that no matter how hard she tried, the babies were coming.

...

Arizona had thought that the pain of her leg was unbearable, she'd thought that she would never experience pain like it again; that was until labour was added on top. They had all grasped onto the hope that Arizona's labour would be slow; one of those labours that as a doctor you send the mother-to-be home for a couple of days before the contractions started fully. Two days they could work with. Two hours later however, Arizona's contractions began. A dull ache that came and went; that ache gradually becoming more and more intense until Arizona couldn't hold it in any longer. Letting out a groan Arizona gripped onto the fabric of the coat that was covering her torso. Four sets of eyes shot open at the sound that escaped Arizona; concern and worry etched across all of their faces. Derek was now sat with them, although he drifted in and out of consciousness; the loss of blood and lack of food and water now really taking its toll on him. Lexie still remained unconscious; Mark checking she was breathing on a regular basis.

Mark was instantly at Arizona's side, reaching forwards and allowing her to clasp his hand tightly in her own, 'How far apart?'

'I don't know...a while...long enough,' Arizona said as she breathed heavily. 'But they're only going to get closer together.'

Mark looked to the others, his eyes begging them for some sort of plan; anything that they could do to help.

'It's nearly dark again,' Arizona continued. 'They must have given up!'

'No they haven't,' Meredith said, although doubt lingered in her voice.

'Then where are they?!' Arizona countered, 'It's been too long...'

'Stop!' Cristina shouted, 'Robbins, can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me that Torres would _ever_ give up on you?'

Arizona's watery eyes looked to Cristina, cringing as a twinge hit her belly.

'You know the answer to that,' Cristina continued, 'You know, as well as we all do, that she would never give up on you Arizona...she wouldn't give up on _you_ and she wouldn't give up on the family you two have...us included. None of them would give up on us; not Owen, or Bailey, Karev, or Webber, and most of all not Callie.'

'And if they aren't giving up, then neither can we,' Mark added, his voice softer than Cristina's as he gave Arizona's hand a squeeze. 'Ok?'

Arizona nodded, she knew all this; but with the raging hormones of labour filtering into her, she just needed a little reminder, 'I just want this to be ove-' the rest of Arizona's sentence was cut off as the strongest contraction yet racked through her body, her eyes squeezing shut as she crushed Mark's hand in her own.

'Shiiiittt!' Mark said in reaction his crushed hand, 'Careful! They're the money makers!'

'Suck it up Sloan!' Cristina said, counting in her head the duration of the contraction. Arizona slumped back as the pressure eased, tiredness heavily washing over her. 'That was the longest yet,' Cristina said. 'Here, Arizona drink.'

'Can't...' Arizona breathed, 'Need to save that.'

Cristina rolled her eyes, 'Stop playing the martyr and drink!'

Arizona shook her head, leaving her eyes closed, 'Too tired.'

'Come on Arizona, you need to stay awake!' Meredith tried, 'We can't keep these babies alive without you!'

Arizona tried to open her eyes, she tried to fight the pain; tried to fight the impending darkness that loomed beneath her eyelids. Mark, Cristina and Meredith's voices filling her ears; all filled with panic and fear. Then another noise filtered through. It wasn't a noise that had been present for the previous few days; and yet it was a noise vaguely familiar to them.

'Oh my god,' Cristina said, gingerly rising to her feet. 'Chopper!'

Mark looked up, turning back to Arizona he gripped her shoulder, 'You here that Robbins, they've found us...now you hold on ok? Just a little longer...please hold on...Callie's waiting Robbins...just stay with me a bit longer...'


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: OK, so once more thank you for the response to the last chapter; I'm glad so many of you are as hooked as I am on this story! Sorry for the slight delay in posting; family emergency and hospital visits have had to take precedence I'm afraid. Anyway, onwards._

_As always, massive thanks to my girlll Heather for beta-ing._

Callie, Jess and the two elder Robbins had been sat in the cafeteria for the majority of the day; Callie popping off every now and then to get updates, but deciding that it was best for Jess to be as far away from the situation as possible. The plan was that Barbara and Daniel would go and stay at the apartment for the night and it was up to Jess who she wanted to stay with. Callie didn't want to upset her anymore than she had to if she wanted to stay with her Mami for the night.

Presently, Jess, her Grandparents and Teddy were locked in a heavy game of Monopoly, with Callie just content to sit and watch, her mind not on the game in front of her, but on her wife and her unborn babies. The absence of them and more, the unknown of how they were and what was going to happen, was consuming her every thought; Jess the only person that was able to distract her for very short periods of time.

Looking through the windows of the cafeteria, Callie saw that it was dusk; the research co-ordinator had said they would look until dark. What then? Would they give up entirely? Callie couldn't live with that; she needed to know, even if it was the worst possible outcome; she needed that closure. Briefly locking eyes with Teddy, she saw the same fear reflected in her eyes; Teddy understanding as well as Callie the medical implications of the lengthy time they had been missing. At times like this, Callie wished she wasn't a Doctor of any kind; wishing that she could have the same hope that the Robbins' or other patients relatives have and not know all the details of exactly what could be wrong with Arizona and the rest of her friends.

'Maybe I should go and get another update?' Callie said.

'You went and got the last one barely an hour ago Callie...If anything changed, they'd come and find you.' Barbara replied.

Callie sighed, 'It's nearly dark.'

No one answered Callie, all sharing the same knowledge that as the darkness fell, it brought with it new consequences. Callie was about to get up when she heard the double doors of the cafeteria crash open. Turning, she saw Owen, his face red with exertion, his eyes searching. Suddenly Callie's legs felt like lead; she couldn't move; she didn't want to get up and hear the horrible truths that would fall from Owens mouth. Daniel and Teddy had both stood up, Barbara remaining in her seat, her eyes fixed on Jess who was looking at them and then at Owen with confusion.

'Mami? What's happening?'

Jess' voice snapped Callie out of her trance, 'I don't know mija, you stay there a second and I'll go and find out, ok?' Jess nodded, Barbara saying that she would stay with Jess whilst the other three went and received whatever news Owen was bringing.

Pushing herself upwards, Callie stumbled past chairs to get to where Owen was, as she neared, she felt Teddy and Daniel on either side of her, offering a silent support that helped her take those final steps towards their fate.

'You've found them?' Daniel asked as they stopped in front of Owen.

Owen just nodded, 'They found them about half an hour ago, they're being air-lifted to Boise for emergency care...when they're stable, they'll be transferred to here.'

'So they're alive?' Teddy asked, Callie unable to form words.

'Yes,' Owen replied. 'I don't know who has what injuries exactly, but they're all alive. From what I've been told, the pilot is the only fatality. Two female passengers have minor injuries, one female is in a critical condition, two male passengers are critical and one pregnant female is in a critical condition, but conscious and in labour.'

Callie's eyes went wide as she felt the floor go from under her, still unable to speak, she looked to Teddy who asked the obvious questions.

Owen stopped her, 'I don't know any more than what I've just told you...but Bailey and Webber have volunteered to fly out there, see how everyone one is and stay with them until they get transferred back to here. Boise isn't equipped for mass trauma like this, so I'd imagine they'll be flown back to here within the next couple of days.'

'I'm going,' Callie said, finding her voice.

'Cal-'

'No!' Callie replied instantly, 'You just told me that my wife is in labour, I am going out there with Webber and Bailey, and so help me God if you try and stop me Owen...'

'Ok, ok, ok.' Owen said, not wanting to be on the wrong side of Callie when she was obviously so desperate to go and be with her wife. 'Bailey and Webber are going by chopper in half an hour, meet them on the helipad then, ok?'

Callie nodded as she let the relief wash over her; Arizona was alive. How could she have ever doubted her?

'I'm going too,' Teddy piped in.

'No,' Owen replied, this time firmer. 'I can't lose all of my Attendings on this, besides there's no more room in the chopper.'

Teddy narrowed her eyes at Owen but nodded as she accepted what he was saying to her.

'Me and Barbara will stay with Jess,' Daniel said, turning to Callie. 'You go and look after our girl.'

Callie offered a small smile, 'I need to tell Jess before I go...I don't want her to hear any of this from anyone other than me.' Turning to Owen she said, 'I'll be on the helipad in half an hour.' Turning back again, Callie made her way back over to the table, Jess' eyes following her, her game forgotten because she knew something was happening.

'Mami, what's going on?' Jess asked as Callie took a seat next to her.

'Come here,' Callie said, spreading her arms open as an invitation for Jess to climb into her lap. As she did, Callie held her tight, she was reluctant about leaving Jess out of her sight, but she also knew that it would be no place for Jess; things happening that she certainly didn't need to see.

'Mami?' Jess pressed, she knew something was going on, and was smart enough to grasp that it was most likely to do with her Mommy.

'Sorry sweetie,' Callie said, stroking Jess' hair. 'So, you know how Mommy's plane got lost?' Jess nodded, 'Well Uncle Owen was just telling me that they've found them.'

'Really?!' Jess said, the excitement of seeing her Mommy again evident in both her voice and her face. 'So I can see her?'

Callie's smile faltered slightly, 'Not yet mija, you see, when the plane got lost...well...Mommy got hurt.'

Jess' face fell, 'Hurts?'

Callie nodded, struggling to keep her emotion in check whilst she told Jess, in the best way possible, what had happened. She couldn't not tell her, depending on Arizona's injuries, which Callie still didn't know, Jess would need to be prepared for whatever state her Mommy was going to be in. 'Yes sweetie, Mommy's got a couple of baddies, but I'm going to go and see her now and bring her home, ok?'

Jess nodded, 'I come with you?'

Callie shook her head, 'No baby, you've got to stay here with Gramps and Grammy ok? Auntie Bailey and Richard are going to come with me.'

Jess scowled, 'But I want to see Mommy!'

'I know babe, but we have to go in the helicopter to go and see her, and there's not enough room for you. Besides, I need someone to stay here and make sure Grammy and Gramps behave themselves?' Callie was relieved to see Jess' face turn into a smile, 'You think you can do that for me?'

Jess nodded furiously, 'Ok Mami...what about the babies? They have baddies too?'

Callie's face fell at Jess' question, as much as she was relieved Arizona was alive, she knew that the fact that she was in labour seriously wasn't a good thing. 28 weeks was very premature for a single pregnancy, so the risk was elevated with twins, even more so with the situation they were being born into. Taking a deep breath, Callie answered, 'I don't know Jess, that's why I need to go and see them ok?'

Jess nodded again, 'Ok Mami, they'll be ok if they see you. You make everything better always.'

Callie smiled softly at her daughter's words, pulling her in for another hug before she pulled away, standing up. 'Be good mija,' turning to Daniel, Callie pulled out her set of keys and handed them over. 'Let yourselves in, you know where everything is, I'll call you with an update as soon as I can.'

'Take care Callie,' Barbara said, bringing Callie in for another hug. 'We'll be here for as long as you need us...give Arizona our love.'

Callie nodded, 'Love you Jess, be good.'

'Love you too Mami!' Jess replied, already turning back to the Monopoly game in front of her, 'Tell Mommy and the babies I love them too!'

'Will do baby,' Callie said, coughing as her voice broke slightly. Turning she took another deep breath as she rushed out of the cafeteria and up towards the helipad. She was so relieved and elated that Arizona was alive, but she couldn't help but think that although the not-knowing was well and truly over, the whole situation was about to get a whole lot more serious.

X

Arizona began to drift in and out of consciousness as she was manoeuvred onto a stretcher, becoming very conscious when they tried to move her leg. Her eyes flying open she screamed as a strong contraction ripped through her body; that mixed with the intense pain in her leg, made sure she fell unconscious once more.

'You have to get her to hospital first!' Cristina shouted over the chopper as some medic tried to look at her shoulder. 'I'm fine! You need to get Arizona, Lexie and Derek there first!'

'Let me just check you out?' The medic tried again.

'But I don't need checking out!' Cristina said, backing up, 'I've spent the last four days keeping these people alive, I didn't do all of that so they could all die now!'

'No one's going to die,' the medic replied. 'There's enough people here to look after all of you, Arizona's the one that's pregnant right?' Cristina nodded, 'Well she's being loaded onto the first chopper now ok?'

Cristina nodded, 'Just make sure they're looked after...'

'Or I'll have you to deal with?' The medic joked, glad that he was finally allowed to check the patients shoulder.

Cristina shook her head, 'No, you'll have her wife to deal with...you think I'm bad? Wait till you meet Callie Torres.'

...

The next time Arizona opened her eyes, she was terrified to find that she wasn't greeted with the sight of trees and parts of a plane. Looking quickly from left to right, she saw the tell-tale signs that she was in a hospital of some guard; her fear quickly being replaced by relief that she was in a safe place, somewhere hopefully her babies would stand a fighting chance of survival.

'Calliope...' She murmured the one name that she needed to be by her side.

'You're ok darling, you're in Boise Memorial Hospital ok?' A nurses' face appeared over her own, 'We're taking you straight through to surgery ok?'

'The babies?'

'Yeah that's where we're going, get those babies safely out of you, ok?'

Arizona nodded, feeling the edges of unconsciousness pulling at her once more, 'Calliope...please call my Calliope.'

X

Callie went into a trance-like state as she travelled in the helicopter with Bailey and Webber. Bailey tried to talk to her, tried to encourage her with the positives; but she barely heard her. No matter what anyone said to her, until she saw Arizona for herself, she wouldn't believe that she was ok. As they flew, they received sporadic reports from the rescue mission, but nothing concrete or regarding specific injuries of patients. They listened as they heard that all the passengers of the aircraft had been safely transported to the hospital, some were being rushed straight into surgery to be made stable so that they could travel to Seattle Grace to receive the treatment that they needed.

'Can't this thing go any faster?!' Callie burst out suddenly, as she heard that latest piece of information come over the radio. If Arizona was going into surgery, she needed to be there; really she wanted to be there before she went in so that she could see her before she was put under anaesthesia.

'We're just coming into land now Dr. Torres,' the pilot replied through the microphone. 'Hang on.'

Callie breathed heavily as the helicopter circled before landing on the rooftop, it barely reaching the concrete before Callie had unbuckled herself and sped off in the direction of the rooftop access door, Bailey and Webber hot on her heels. Pushing the door open, Callie went down the stairs two at a time.

'Torres wait!' Bailey's voice sounded behind her. 'You don't know where you're going!'

Callie ignored her, barging through another door and looking around to try and gather where she was.

'Left,' Bailey's voice said behind her, slightly calmer she was able to find where they were quickly on a map she had spotted next to them.

Callie sped off in that direction, soon bursting through the doors of the small ER of the hospital. Her head turned quickly from left to right, eyes scanning in a desperate search for even a glimpse of her wife. As she did she caught sight of Cristina and Meredith, relief at seeing them mixed in with an increased desperation to find Arizona.

'Torres!' Cristina called out at the sight of her friend.

'Cristina! Where is she?' Callie asked, 'I mean...are you ok?'

Cristina smiled slightly, 'I'm fine, dislocated shoulder, nothing more. They took Arizona straight through to surgery I think...'

Callie turned, immediately grabbing the nearest nurse she found, 'Where's Arizona Robbins?' When the nurse floundered in giving an answer, Callie continued, 'She was in the plane crash...the pregnant one!'

The nurse nodded in understanding, 'I'm guessing you're Calliope?' Callie nodded, 'Ok, then come with me, she's in surgery.'

Callie followed the nurse urgently, getting frustrated when she walked at a ridiculously slow pace, 'How is she?'

'She was drifting in and out of consciousness when they brought her in...she was asking for you,' the nurse said. 'From what the other's told us, your wife went into labour about four hours ago, give or take, her contractions didn't start until about an hour ago though, so they've rushed her in for an emergency c-section. She's too weak to give birth naturally...other than that she's stable, severe malnutrition and dehydration like the rest of them. I'm afraid your wife has also got a nasty leg break.'

'How nasty?' Callie asked immediately, 'And don't bullshit me, I'm an orthopaedic surgeon and I'll be the one to decide how _nasty_ it is.'

The nurse smiled, not fazed by the all-too-familiar over-protectiveness of a loved one, 'She's yet to go to x-ray, the c-section was our first priority, but it's pretty obvious that we're looking at an open femur break...we're also concerned about the infection of the wound. They tried to keep the wound as clean as possible, but in that environment, contamination is inevitable I'm afraid.'

'I know what you're hinting at,' Callie said. 'And the answer is no. No one touches that leg until I see the x-rays and blood results. Ok?'

'You can't-'

'Don't tell me what I can and cannot do,' Callie replied, her voice low but imposing. 'No one is operating on that leg apart from me, understood?'

The nurse nodded, 'Ok, I understand. Do you want me to take you through to surgery now?'

Callie nodded, 'Is she under anaesthetic?' She knew it was usual for c-sections to be performed under a local anaesthetic, but with Arizona's injuries she wasn't sure where she was strong enough for that or not.

'She will be,' the nurse replied. 'They're just about to put her under, when they heard that you had just landed in the helicopter, they hung on so that she could see you...she'll be calmer then.'

Callie nodded, 'Well where is she then?'

'Just in here, you don't need to scrub, but pop on a mask, cap and gown, ok?'

Callie nodded, quickly grabbing the required items as she looked through the glass into the OR. She gasped when she saw Arizona. She'd seen many a thing in her OR before, she'd seen Arizona injured before; but this was a whole different ball game. She could only see one side of Arizona's face, but that was enough; the whole side covered with lacerations; scratches, scabs and blood, marring the beautiful skin that Callie knew existed beneath. She was alive. Callie focused on that as she took a breath and entered the OR.

She walked in slowly at first, then Arizona's head turned towards her; their eyes locking as tears instantly fell from them both. 'Oh Zo...' Callie breathed as she rushed forwards, sitting on a stool placed at Arizona's head.

Arizona instantly lifted her hand up, Callie's own hand finding hers in an instant, 'Calliope..'

'Hey you,' Callie said, as her other hand stroked the top of Arizona's hair, ignoring the texture of dried blood and mud that she felt there.

Arizona's lip quivered, the relief of seeing her wife again overtaken by the emotion and fear she had been trying to hold in for so long, 'I'm-m-m s-s-soo s-s-orry...'

'Hey, hey,' Callie chided. 'You have nothing to be sorry for Arizona...I'm sorry too... I'm sorry it took so long to find you...'

'N-n-n-ot y-y-our f-f-ault,' Arizona stammered out. 'You w-were r-right, I s-s-should never have g-got on that p-p...'

'Shhhh,' Callie shushed softly. 'It doesn't matter now ok? None of it matters because you're ok...I love you so much Arizona.'

'I love you too,' Arizona replied, the stammer disappearing from her voice as she said that.

'I'm sorry guys, but we really need to start this,' a gowned surgeon said, appearing at Callie's side.

They both nodded, 'Calliope...you'll stay?'

Callie looked to the surgeon, who nodded, 'Of course Zo, I'm not going anywhere ok? I promise, I am never leaving your side...I love you...'

Arizona smiled, the anaesthetist injected the anaesthetic as she replied, 'I love you to-...'

Callie smiled as she watched Arizona's eyes close, her face become peaceful as the surgical team around her got to work. Callie let her hand go as she was in the way, leaving her other hand rested on the top of Arizona's head as she whispered, 'You're going to be ok Arizona, and the babies too...I love you so much, I love you, you're going to be ok. The babies are going to be ok. I love you.' Callie continued to repeat that chant quietly under her breath as she watched the surgeon make his first incision across the width of Arizona's belly. This was it. Callie closed her eyes and sent another prayer up silently, asking that all of them came through this nightmare, asking that, for once, fate wouldn't be waiting around the corner to deal them yet another blow.


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: Thank you again for all the reviews on the last chapter – getting such a response really means a great deal to me. This chapter pretty much picks up where the last one left off. _

_Sorry this took so long, various things happening at home and work...anyway, I hope you're all still functioning after that episode...I know I for one am not at all! I won't ruin it if people reading haven't watched it yet, but just...afkldjfklasjfskljfdskljfs...that about sums it up for me._

_Thank you to Heather as always for pushing me in the right direction :)_

The OR; it was her home. I place where she could be the best; where she could call the shots and literally control whether the person beneath her hands lived or died. The OR; a place that she was in control, a place that she loved. Not today. Today it was a place of fear, anguish and uncertainty. Today, the OR was her worst nightmare coming true.

She'd never noticed how loud the OR was before; usually so focused on what she was doing or covering it with her rock-star playlist. Not today. She could hear every cut of the scalpel, every suction; every bleep of a machine. Everything. Normally transfixed on the open cavity of the person on the table; today she closed her eyes for fear of seeing just that. She didn't want to see or hear the love of her life being cut open; didn't want to watch as a baby boy and girl, most likely unable to breath, see or fight, were brought into this hellish situation.

'How did this happen?' she whispered; her voice sounded foreign, distant, numb. She was numb. Numbness was the only option. She'd tried being strong; but her wife and unborn babies were in imminent danger and she could do nothing about it. At least being numb was better than breaking down. She couldn't do that. Not yet. There would come a time where she'd _have_ to; she'd have to release all the emotions she was holding in. But for now she had to stay numb and hold her wife's hand.

'Ok, give me some more suction so I can get to the chord,' the surgeon's voice rang out, snapping Callie from her daze as she realised what that meant. Leaving her right hand rested on top of Arizona's head, Callie looked across to her left. There was a cloth screen between where she was and Arizona's belly, but Callie could still the surgeon working furiously as he worked to get the first baby out.

This experience was meant to be so different; Arizona should've been awake, Callie holding her hand as she stroked her hair until their babies' cries filled the air. Today it wouldn't be that way; instead, the twins would instantly be rushed off to the NICU, hooked up to ventilators and tests instantly run to discover what they were fighting before their lives had even begun.

'Scissors.' The surgeon said again, Callie realised she didn't even know his name. 'Ok, first baby out.'

Callie barely saw the tiny baby as it was hastily handed over to the peds team; catching sight of something ridiculously small and pink. 'Was it the boy or girl?' She found herself asking, she wanted to know.

'That was the girl,' the surgeon replied, his attention back on the surgical field. 'She's a bit bigger than the boy.'

Callie nodded, what did _that_ mean? That her daughter stood more of a chance than her son? Should she be relieved? Her eyes flicked between the surgeon and the team now working on the baby girl; she could only make out random words: tube, ventilator, compressions. None of them were good. 'Is she breathing?' Callie asked to anyone who would answer. She thought about getting up, but she knew that then she would only be in the way, only hinder the efforts that would save her babies' lives. 'Please, just tell me if she's breathing?' Callie pressed, her voice stronger and louder this time. She was that little girls' mother and now, more than ever, she needed to be fighting her corner.

'Her heart rate is strong,' one of the nurses turned to face Callie. 'She's just been hooked up to the vent because her lungs aren't developed enough...she's fighting.' Callie nodded, that's all she needed to hear. 'We're taking her to the NICU now.' Again Callie nodded, watching as the incubator was wheeled out of the OR and out of sight. Callie's heart felt like it was breaking; a piece going with her daughter, as a piece would go with her son, a piece back in Seattle with Jess, whilst the rest remained with Arizona.

'Baby two coming out,' the surgeon said. Callie looking up once more to catch sight of another impossibly small baby. Her eyes watched as a second team worked on him; their movements were more erratic than the first, more urgent. Callie waited, she didn't want to ask the question, because she could see for herself that they were struggling to get a heartbeat. She could see them pumping his tiny chest with their fingers; see them as they looked from the monitor and back again.

'Got it,' someone said amidst the fray.

The nurse turned around to face Callie, 'His heart beat's weak, but it's there.' Callie nodded again, what words could she add to make this situation any different? None. The door opened once more as the second incubator went out of the room.

'You can go with them if you like?' the remaining surgeon spoke. 'We'll have to take your wife up to x-ray and CT, so you could follow them to the NICU?' Callie didn't know how to answer that question. It was a simple question and yet it was one of the hardest she had ever been asked. They were asking her to make a choice; her wife, or her babies. She needed to be there when Arizona woke up; she just had to be, but she also needed to hear what was going on with the babies.

'Look, it's going to be another hour or so until we start waking your wife up...give s you time to go to the NICU and still be here when Arizona wakes up?'

That made sense. Callie just nodded, there was nothing she could do sat in the OR and she knew that as soon as Arizona did wake up she would have countless questions; all of which Callie needed to be able to answer and keep her as calm as possible. Bending down, she pressed her lips to Arizona's forehead, 'I'll be back by the time you open those beautiful eyes, I love you,' Callie whispered, not caring if anyone heard her. Giving one last look to Arizona's face, Callie left the OR, throwing her mask and cap away as she headed down the corridor.

With each step, her breathing became more and more laboured. She held it all in; kept herself together, but now, when she was very much alone, she could feel those emotions threatening to take hold. Shaking her head as the tears began to fall at a rapid pace, Callie stopped, running both hands through her hair as she searched her head for the answers to so many questions. Why them? Why her family? Of course, Callie realised that it could have been worse; Arizona could have come back in a black body bag; the babies with her; at least that hadn't happened. That thought did nothing to calm Callie, in fact, it made her more breathless as visions of a very pale and cold Arizona flew in and out of her head. It was all getting too much. Closing her eyes, Callie tried to concentrate on her breathing, trying to find her happy place; did she have a happy place right now? No. Every happy place she could think of was quickly joined by a bed-ridden Arizona and two barely-alive babies. Would they ever recover from this? Would their lives be permanently altered? Leaning against the wall, Callie opened her eyes to find that she was very much alone. Boise hospital wasn't like Seattle Grace; in Seattle there was someone always there; someone down every corridor, around every corner; someone always ready to catch you when you fell.

Her knees buckling slightly, Callie slid to the ground, her arms wrapping around her knees and bringing them to her chest. She didn't know what to do as her breathing became more and more laboured, gasping for oxygen to replenish her lungs.

'Torres?!' Callie heard the distant shout, her brain not quite recognising the voice immediately, until Bailey was crouched in front of her. 'Just breath Callie, breath with me.' Bailey's voice grew louder as Callie began to listen, 'That's it, breath with me...watch me and breath with me...' Callie watched Bailey's mouth intently, feeling herself follow orders and match what Bailey was doing.

'I can't do this Bailey...I can't...I'm not strong enough,' Callie choked out.

'Yes you can,' Bailey replied simply. 'You are one of the strongest people I know...and the time I see you at your strongest? That's when you're with your family.'

Callie's eyes finally focussed fully on Bailey, her eyes sincere and yet full of concern, 'I don't know what to do Bailey...I don't know where to go...'

Bailey nodded, understanding the dilemma that Callie was obviously going through, 'You can't be everywhere Torres...let us help, let _me_ help. How about I go one way and you go the other? So then you know that, no matter what, they're not alone?'

Callie nodded, 'Ok,' Bailey's solution still didn't solve Callie's question though, which way was she meant to go?

'The surgeon told me Arizona's not going to be awake for a while, why don't you go and see those babies yeah?'

Callie nodded again, 'Just...just please get me if she shows signs of waking up? She'll be so scared Bailey...'

'I'll call you straight away,' Miranda reassured her friend. 'Go Torres, just...try and remember that we're all here for you ok?'

Callie nodded, 'Thank you Bailey.' She reached forwards, pulling the smaller woman into a hug, needing that brief moment of physical support. As she stepped back, she nodded, as she turned around and headed towards the NICU. Following the signs, Callie took the time to collect herself as she walked the halls of the hospital; she needed to be calm and listen to everything that she was about to be told. Stopping as she reached the window overlooking the NICU, Callie stood and stared. There were babies staring back at her, healthy babies with their eyes wide open, just waiting to go home. A pang of jealousy briefly hit her before she closed her eyes and took a deep breath; no matter what was waiting for her around the corner, they were her babies; hers and Arizona's. Their son and their daughter, and she'd fight for them to the end.

Heading round to the main desk, she saw the nurse that had spoken to her in the OR before and decided that was the best place to start. The nurse saw her coming and met her halfway, 'Dr. Torres...'

'It's Callie,' she offered, knowing that she'd probably be spending a lot of time here before they went back to Seattle Grace.

The nurse nodded, 'I'm Grace.'

'How are they?' Callie asked instantly.

'Why don't you come through...'

'Just tell me,' Callie interrupted. 'I'm a surgeon, I can deal...'

'No you're not,' Grace interrupted herself. 'Right now, you're not a surgeon...you're a Mom, so, take a seat.'

Callie glared at the nurse for a second before she remembered what had just happened; a surgeon doesn't break down in corridors. Stepping back she followed the nurse through into one of the side rooms where a surgeon was waiting for them.

'Dr. Torres?'

'Callie,' she offered her hand.

'I'm Dr. Romford, the head of peds here.' They shook hands before Callie leant back onto the wall behind her waiting to hear whatever they had found out. 'Firstly, let me just reassure you, that both babies are stable.'

'What does stable mean?' Callie asked, she hadn't had that much experience with preemies, especially not ones this early. Arizona would know what to say and do.

'It means they're both on ventilators...but both have good heartbeats,' the surgeon replied. 'Our main concern after some primary tests is that twin girl is experiencing some seizures.'

Callie felt her stomach drop straight through the floor, 'Seizures?'

'She has a grade 2 brain bleed,' the surgeon continued. 'We think that's what's causing the seizures but we can't be sure until we've ran some more tests.'

'But it could be something more serious?' Callie asked, she knew that grades 1 and 2 brain bleeds were manageable and not too severe.

'We won't know any more until we've looked into it,' Dr. Romford said.

'She's the worst?' Callie asked, hoping that his sister wasn't any worse.

'Twin boy has a brain bleed, but only a grade 1. Our main concern with him is his PDA; Twin girl has one too, but twin boys' is significantly larger.'

Callie followed the surgeon's words; she knew PDA, Patent Ductus Arteriosus. Arizona saw cases on a daily basis, particularly in preemies.

'We're treating it non-invasively at the minute, but his PDA is very large; I'm afraid he'll have to have surgery eventually,' he continued. 'But I'd imagine that would wait until they're back at Seattle.'

Callie nodded, 'He'll be stable enough till then?'

The surgeon nodded, 'The treatment is already helping slow her heart rate down.'

'That's it?' Callie asked, not sure that she could take anymore life-threatening issues.

The surgeon nodded, 'There the most urgent things...obviously we're giving both of them steroids to enhance their growth, but, the main thing is they're stable now.'

'Can I see them?' Callie asked, the question scaring her even as she spoke; not knowing how she would cope and hold it together seeing them.

'Of course, Grace will show you through.'

Callie smiled, adding her thanks as she followed Grace through to another room where she was handed a pink gown similar to those they had in Seattle Grace. Pulling it on, she followed Grace through into the main room of the NICU. It was horribly quiet; the only sound coming from the whirr of machines and pump of the ventilators. Callie's eyes darted around, realising she didn't even know what her babies looked like.

'They're here,' Grace said, standing between two incubators at the far side of the room.

Callie slowly put one foot in front of the other, her eyes flicking between both incubators as she tried to work out which one to study first. Peering into the first incubator, Callie felt a massive lump form in her throat as she looked at her daughter for the first time. She had a tiny pink hat on; the rest of her body was lost beneath a pink blanket no bigger than a napkin. Her eyes were covered with some sort of mask, Callie knowing this was because they weren't ready to be open yet. Various wires and tubes came from the rest of her tiny body. At 2lbs 9oz, she was the bigger of two, although the difference was slight. When Callie turned and looked across into the other incubator, she saw very much the same thing again, only this time it was a tiny blue hat and blanket. Callie's brain couldn't begin to understand how small they were; how helpless they looked; and yet, in that moment, Callie couldn't have felt more love for the both of them and she knew that she'd do everything in her power to fight for them until they could do it themselves.

'You can reach in,' Grace's voice broke through Callie's silent. Moving forwards and opening the small hole-like doors on the side of both incubators. 'I'll give you a minute.' Callie nodded as Grace left.

Callie didn't reach in immediately, she just stared; she was so afraid to break them. She had never seen something so fragile, and yet perfect, in her life. Reaching in with her right hand, she gently traced a finger over her son's arm and hand, 'Hey mijo,' she said, her voice cracking. Reaching to her left, she realised that she could get both hands to them both from where she stood, 'Hey mija.' She added as she softly gripped her daughter's hand too. 'You two and Mommy are in pretty bad shape, but don't you worry, I'm going to get us through this...you watch...we're all going to get through this...me and your Mommy love you so much already, you've just got to be strong for us ok?' Callie gently stroked the tiny arms under each of her hands, if only Arizona was here. Thinking of her wife, she carefully removed her hands and pulled out her phone, snapping a few shots of each of the babies; consciously trying to take them with as few wires and machines in as possible.

'Callie?' Callie's head shot up as she saw Grace had returned to the room, 'They've just called from downstairs, Arizona's starting to wake up.'

Callie nodded, 'Are you staying here with them?'

Grace nodded, 'I am. Someone will always be with them.'

'Ok,' giving one last glance towards the incubators, Callie headed for the door. 'Update me as soon as you know anything more?'

'Of course,' Grace replied instantly.

Callie nodded again, leaving the room she started to walk down the corridor. If anything she somehow felt stronger for seeing the twins; seeing them so small and yet fighting with all that they had giving her more strength to put one foot in front of the other and hold herself together. Taking the stairs two at a time, Callie followed the corridors back until she caught sight of Bailey, rushing towards her she said, 'She's awake?'

'She's still coming round, hence I sent for you,' Bailey said.

'Have they said anything about her injuries?' Callie asked.

'Nothing that you don't already know,' Bailey answered. 'They said they'll show you the x-rays of the leg after you've seen her.'

Callie nodded, 'Thank you Bailey...do you know when they're thinking of moving them?'

Bailey shook her head, 'As soon as everyone's stable...I think the plan is to have them all under sedation anyway...I can't imagine any of them will enjoy the thought of getting onto a plane so soon after...'

'The twins aren't going to be able to travel yet,' Callie said.

'Let's cross that bridge when we get to it Torres,' Bailey said, seeing that Callie's mind was already going a hundred miles a minute. 'Just go and see your wife Callie.'

Callie nodded furiously, heading behind Bailey and through the door into the side room her wife was currently occupying. Moving round the bed, the nurses in there excused themselves to give the couple the privacy they needed. As the door closed behind her, Callie looked over to the bed to find blue eyes staring back at her; Arizona propped up in bed looking more aware than she had been just before the operation.

'Hey you,' Callie said, her voice quiet as she moved next to the bed, tracing a hand down Arizona's cheek as she gently pressed her lips to her forehead.

'Hey,' Arizona replied, her voice still slightly croaky but louder than before. 'Calliope how are they?'

Callie smiled, pulling up the stool to the side of the bed, she took Arizona's hand in her own, 'Beautiful,' she replied simply. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her phone, pressing onto the gallery and instantly handing it to Arizona.

Taking the phone off of Callie, Arizona pulled it towards her face; a smile instantly taking over her face whilst tears pricked in her eyes at the sight of her son and then her daughter, 'Oh Calliope...'

'I know,' Callie replied, tears in her own eyes.

'Be honest with me Calliope...how are they?' Arizona asked, she needed to know everything, needed to understand exactly what their chances were.

Callie sighed, brushing her thumb over the hand clasped in hers, 'They're stable,' Callie began, knowing that Arizona needed every detail she could give her. 'Our little mijo is 2lbs 5oz of strong,' Callie said, not able to contain the smile. 'He's on a ventilator, both of them are...anyway, mijo has a large PDA which they're treating with enocin...although they think he'll need surgery...he's got a brain bleed too, but only grade 1.'

Arizona nodded, trying to take in all this information as a surgeon but failing as a sob escaped her; this was her son they were talking about, 'And the girl?'

'Ahhh you mean our little mija?' Callie said, 'Well she's just 2lbs 9oz of perfection. She's got a PDA, but it's very small and they think they can get it to close with the enocin. Her brain bleed is grade 2 and the main concern is she's having seizures...although they think they'll cease with time...'

'Have they got her on Phenobarbital?' Arizona said immediately.

'Yes, I was just about to say that,' Callie said with a smile.

'Sorry,' Arizona said. 'So you saw them? Did you touch them too? You know contact can help preemies...'

'I did,' Callie said, interrupting what she knew would be an Arizona ramble. 'I held both their hands and told them that they're loved very much.

'I want to see them Calliope,' Arizona said, playing with the wedding band on Callie's finger.

'I know babe, but let's get you better first ok?'

'I need to see them!' Arizona said, 'I've only got a slight break?!'

'Yeah that's not going to work with me Zo,' Callie said, her eyebrows raised. 'I've not seen your scans yet, but I'm pretty sure that's a nasty break you've got there.'

Arizona sighed, she knew that; she'd seen her bone staring back at her, 'You're going to look at the x-rays?'

'Of course,' Callie replied. 'I'm not letting anyone else touch that leg until I've seen the x-rays.'

Arizona smiled softly, before she sobered at the thought of her leg, 'Calliope...and again, please answer me honestly...will I lose it?'

Callie, momentarily caught off-guard, regained her composure quickly, 'I haven't seen the x-rays...'

'You don't need to,' Arizona cut in. 'Come on Callie, you're the best at what you do...just...tell me the truth.'

Callie sighed, 'The truth is I can't give you a proper answer until I've seen the scans myself...but the main issue first is the infection.'

Arizona sighed, looking up to the ceiling as tears pooled in her eyes, 'Please Calliope...please don't let them take my leg?'

'Hey come on, we're so not there yet...' Callie began.

'_Please_ Callie...don't let them take my leg...I can't...please...'

Callie watched as Arizona's breathing became more erratic as she worked herself up thinking about losing her leg, 'Arizo-'

'Promise me Callie..._promise_ me you won't let them take my leg?'

'I promise,' Callie said, instantly wishing she hadn't; would she be able to keep it? 'Ok? I'm going to take care of everything ok?'

Arizona nodded, biting her lip in an attempt to stem the tears streaming down her face, 'And you have to fight for them too Calliope...you have to make sure that they're all doing everything they can for our babies...'

'I will,' Callie replied instantly, that was something she could promise with absolute certainty. Reaching up, Callie brushed the tears from Arizona's cheek, 'Don't cry babe, we'll get through this...'

Arizona just shook her head, now the tears had properly started, she couldn't get them to stop.

'Hey... come here,' Callie said. Pushing down the side rail on the bed, Callie sat on the side of the bed, opening her arms for Arizona to fall into. She did, burying her face into Callie's shoulder as she shook with the sobs that racked her body. Callie tried her best to soothe her, stroking her hair and back as she let her wife cry out the fear and worry that she was fighting so hard to control.

Even when the sobs subsided, Arizona didn't try to move, Callie settling so her back was rested against the bed too as she continued to hold Arizona, 'I'm sorry...you're being so s-strong Calliope and I-I-I'm just being u-useless...'

'Shhhhh,' Callie said. 'I'm just glad you're back in my arms Zo...I've spent four days thinking you were...thinking that I'd have to tell Jess...but you're here and we're going to get through this.'

'How do you _know_ that?' Arizona asked, pulling back so she was looking into Callie's eyes.

Callie smiled, 'Because I love you and you love me and that...that gives me the strength to get us all through this. Ok?'

Instead of answering with words, Arizona leant forwards, kissing Callie softly, 'I love you so much...I-I-I...I love you all so much.'

Callie smiled, pulling Arizona into her side as she stroked her hair, 'I love you too, now you rest and get some sleep.'

Arizona just nodded, the tiredness creeping over her once more as she shut her eyes, nestling into the side of her wife. 'I missed you so much,' Arizona said with a yawn. 'And Jess...and mija and mijo,' she added with a smile.

Callie smiled herself, although the situation couldn't have been much worse, she was still overwhelmed with love for her perfect little family, 'We missed you too.'

'Where is Jess?' Arizona asked, suddenly realising that she didn't know who was with her daughter.

'At the house with your parents,' Callie said. 'They came when they heard...I didn't really want to bring her here...'

'No, that was a good idea,' Arizona agreed. 'She didn't need to see any of this.'

'Sleep,' Callie said simply, she knew Arizona was trying to understand everything that was going on, but right now she needed sleep more than anything.

'Ok,' Arizona said with a smile. 'You staying?'

'Of course,' Callie replied. 'One of the nurses said she'd bring me updates from the twins...I'll just need to see your x-rays...'

'Ok, just stay until I fall asleep?' Arizona asked, knowing that although sleep was much-needed, but knowing that it would also be troubled.

'I can do that,' Callie replied, placing a kiss on the top of Arizona's head. 'Sleep now beautiful, I'll be here when you wake up.'

Arizona nodded, 'I couldn't live my life without you Calliope...'

Callie smiled, tears forming once more, 'Likewise sweetie...and we're never going to have to yeah? You and me are going to rock this thing together until we're old and in a nursing home ok?'

Arizona nodded again, 'I'll love you even when you're wrinkly.'

Callie chuckled gently, 'I'll love you forever...'

'Ever and ever?' Arizona mumbled, sleep finally taking her.

'I'll love you until the end of time Arizona Robbins, and even then I'll love you some more,' Callie said, smiling when she heard the softer breathing that meant her wife was asleep. Resting her head back, Callie closed her own eyes, sleep pulling at her own eyes; she'd not slept soundly since she'd heard the plane was missing, unable to sleep when she didn't know where her wife was. Now she was safely in her arms, sleep came naturally, pieces of a puzzle once more fitting perfectly together as if they were made for one another from the very beginning.


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the delay, I went on holiday! So the finale of Greys. Yeah. Not much to say about that. **_

_**Awesome thanks to Heather for beta-ing.**_

As Callie began to stir from her slumber, she was momentarily confused at her surroundings; unfamiliar walls and sheets surrounding her. Pushing her eyes open she was met with the blonde hair of her wife as the events of the previous day came forward in her mind. Rubbing at her eyes, Callie looked swung her legs over and climbed out of the bed, placing a gentle kiss on Arizona's forehead she headed out of the room quietly in search of some more news about what was going on. She didn't have to go far as she found Bailey stood outside chatting to Richard and a Boise surgeon she didn't recognise. Walking towards them she smiled at each of them, 'What's going on?'

'We're just discussing when to move them all back to Seattle Grace,' Bailey explained. 'We think the sooner they're back the better.'

Callie nodded in agreement, knowing that all of them needed the care and surgical skills of those back in Seattle, 'Are they all stable enough to move?'

The Boise surgeon nodded, Callie reading his name tag of Jensen, 'All of them are as stable as they're going to be...I recommend that they all travel under sedation, getting them back on a plane knowingly would be too traumatic for all involved.'

Callie nodded in agreement, 'What about the twins? They can't be moved yet?'

Jensen shook his head, 'I've spoken to the guys up at the NICU, they estimate that it would be about a week before they could be moved.'

'Arizona can't stay here for that long,' Callie said, thinking aloud. 'She needs urgent care to limit the infection...I still haven't looked at her x-rays.'

'They're ready and waiting for you in the viewing room,' Jensen offered. 'But no matter what you see, I would recommend that she headed back to Seattle with your colleagues.'

Callie sighed, she'd already expected this, 'I'll tell her, she won't like it...'

'Will you stay here?' Bailey asked.

Callie both shook and nodded her head at the same time, 'I'll have to talk to Zo and Hunt of course, but I'd imagine I'd stay yes.' Everyone nodded, 'I'm going to go and see the scans before Arizona wakes up, at least then I can send you back with clear instructions.' Callie turned, heading into the viewing room that Dr. Jensen had indicated. She found the room to be empty but saw that Arizona's scans and x-rays were up on the light-box in front of her. Callie had barely begun to look when the door open and she saw Bailey join her, silently offering her support as well as someone to talk through what she saw.

'The femur's a mess,' Callie said eventually, her eyes scrutinising the images before her. Arizona's femur was snapped in two, bits of bone obviously having broken off. On top of that, the ligaments and tendons had also been snapped; the only saving grace being that some of the nerves were still intact.

'The muscle wastage looks bad,' Bailey offered.

Callie nodded, 'The infection has already eaten away too much muscle...the antibiotics aren't even touching it..the majority of the muscle in the thigh is already dead...' Callie hung her head away from the images, tears pooling at the corners of her eyes as she tried to see any way to save her wife's leg.

'We're not there yet,' Bailey said, her voice soft but firm. 'We're not where you think we are.'

Callie shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose with her fingers, 'We are Bailey...you can see the pictures as clear as I can...I promised her...'

'Promised her?'

'Arizona,' Callie sighed. 'I promised her I wouldn't let them take her leg.'

Bailey bit her lip from responding how she wanted to, 'Torres, you know we don't make promises in surgery.'

'What was I meant to say?!' Callie exclaimed. 'She was begging me Bailey...pleading with me to save her leg...I couldn't do anything _but_ promise her.'

'You know you won't be the one to operate on her anyway.'

'I know,' Callie said. 'But I need to come up with a plan for Carlson...because I know as soon as he looks at these he won't bother to think of anything other than amput-...' Callie couldn't finish that word now that it had become a more realistic possibility. 'He's a lightweight, he only goes for the obvious fix...even if it's not the one that's most beneficial to the patient.'

'Talk me through what you would do,' Bailey said. 'If this wasn't your wife.'

Callie's eyes returned to the light box, her eyes darting across the images, 'Well initially, surgery's needed to pin the femur back in place...you'd need external fixation...alongside that, increase the antibiotics and removed the soft tissue that's already dead...that's beyond saving, it's the tissue and the bone that we need to protect now...cause if the infection gets into her bone then...'

Bailey nodded in understanding, 'Well that sounds like a good start to a plan for me.'

'But what then?' Callie said. 'What if the antibiotics don't kick in? What if the infection spreads?'

'We can't live our lives by what ifs Callie,' Bailey said softly. 'You know that more than anyone; just remain positive in front of Arizona...'

'I can't lie to her Bailey,' Callie interrupted. 'She knows me too well for that.'

'I know, but you can tread carefully; give her hope, but don't give her false hope.' Bailey said, 'Jensen's decided to transfer them later on today, you should tell Arizona that too.'

Callie nodded, 'I will...I just hope she's ok with me staying here...as much as it'll kill me not being there for Arizona, I can't just leave the twins on their own.'

'She'll understand Callie,' Bailey replied. 'She's a good Mom, she'll want you here to protect them too, besides, her parents, Jess and all of the rest of us will be busy keeping an eye on her.'

Callie nodded, as much as she hated the thought of sending Arizona off on a plane to Seattle without her holding her hand, she knew that it was going to have to happen. 'I'm going to go and talk to her,' Callie said. 'Can you find out what time they'll be leaving and come and tell us?'

'Of course,' Bailey replied. 'If it's ok with you, I was also going to go to the NICU and check on those babies of yours.'

Callie smiled, knowing that she was doing something that Callie actually really needed, 'Thank you Bailey.' Bailey just nodded and patted Callie softly on the arm before turning and leaving the room. Giving one last look to the light box, Callie took a steadying breath and headed from the dark room and back down the corridor. When she re-entered her wife's room, Callie was relieved to find she was still asleep; she hadn't wanted Arizona to wake up to an empty room on her first morning away from the woods. Settling on the chair next to Arizona's bed, Callie instantly reached out and gently placed her hands around Arizona's left one. As she did, she studied her face, taking in every scratch, every bruise, that marred the pale skin of her wife. She couldn't even begin to imagine what had happened, what they'd been through out there in the woods for four days. It only needed one look at the faces of any of those that had been on that plane to see the sheer horror that they had all been through and it wasn't lost on any of them on and off the plane that they had all come very close to losing their lives.

A slight murmur from the bed brought Callie from her thoughts as her eyes snapped up to Arizona's face; her eyes were still closed but her head was starting to move from side to side as her murmurs became louder. 'Zo?' Callie pressed quietly. She didn't want to startle her wife into waking, but she also wanted to wake her from whatever dream she was obviously having. Arizona's actions gradually got more erratic, causing Callie to become concerned for the stability of her leg. It still hadn't been set properly yet and Callie knew that the slightest movement would undo all the work before it had even been done. Reaching forwards she gently placed her hand on the side of Arizona's face, 'Sweetie, please, it's Callie, just open those eyes for me.'

Callie smiled when she saw Arizona's eyes blink open, glad that she'd managed to wake her up fairly quickly, 'Hey.'

Arizona eyes darted around before finally focusing on Callie's, a small smile tugging at her face despite the nightmare she had just woken from, 'Calliope.'

Callie smiled, 'You ok?'

Arizona nodded, 'Bad dream.'

Callie nodded too, not wanting to push Arizona too far too fast.

'How are they?' Arizona asked instantly.

'Stable,' Callie replied. 'There's been no change in either of them overnight, Bailey's just gone up to check on them for me.'

'You could've gone Calliope,' Arizona said.

Callie shook her head, 'I'll go in a bit, I wanted to be here when you woke up. I've been looking at your x-rays and scans.'

Arizona's eyes went wide as she tried to gage what Callie had seen on them, 'And?'

'It's nasty Zo,' Callie replied, wanting to be honest with her wife. 'The main fight is going to be with the infection rather than the injury itself.'

'But you can save it?' Arizona asked, desperation thick in her voice.

'I'm going to do all I can to save it Arizona,' Callie said carefully. 'The initial surgery will just realign your femur with internal and external pins and clear out the dead tissue; then the rest will have to wait for a few days until the infection has calmed down a bit.'

Arizona nodded, tears silently falling down her face, 'There doing that here?'

Callie shook her head, 'They're transferring you all back to Seattle this afternoon...under sedation.'

Arizona nodded again, the thought of getting on a plane again made her stomach churn, but hopefully she wouldn't know too much about it once they'd injected her with the right stuff. 'How are the others?'

'Stable as far as I'm aware,' Callie replied, suddenly feeling very guilty that she hadn't been to see any of them. 'Lexie's still unconscious, but the rest are drifting in and out like you.'

'The babies won't be able to come back to Seattle will they?' Arizona asked, already knowing the answer to the question.

Callie shook her head, 'Not yet, Dr. Jensen said that it would most likely be at least a week before they could travel safely...he doesn't want them to be put at unnecessary risk.'

Arizona nodded, 'You should stay here with them.'

Callie searched Arizona's face for any hint of doubt, 'Are you sure?'

'No,' Arizona replied softly. 'But I know it's what has to happen.'

Callie smiled in understanding, 'I've already told Bailey my plan for your leg, but I'll ring Carlson myself and make sure that he understands it too...tell him that he's not allowed to make any vital decisions without getting in touch with me first...and your parents will be there every day, and Jess...she'll be so happy to see you.'

Arizona smiled genuinely at that thought, she was very much looking forward to seeing Jess herself, she just wished that it was in very different circumstances. 'I want to wake up...'

Callie stroked the back of Arizona's hand reassuringly, 'I know.'

'I want this all to be some horrific nightmare and find myself waking up next to you in our bed in our new house,' Arizona continued. 'I hate this.'

'I hate this too,' Callie agreed. 'I wish there was more I could do.'

'You're doing so much already,' Arizona replied instantly, squeezing Callie's hand. 'You're holding us all together Calliope Torres, and I couldn't love you enough for it...I just wish I could see them.'

'I know babe, if there was any way I could...'

'I know,' Arizona said with a sad smile. 'I can't risk it...if they got this infection...'

Callie nodded in agreement, knowing what Arizona was getting at, 'You'll see them soon enough...and I'll send pictures every day ok?'

Arizona nodded, pulling at Callie's arm so that she came back up on the bed needing to be safe and secure in her strong arms. 'Will you stay here in the hospital? Or get a hotel room?'

'I'll stay in one of the on-call rooms,' Callie replied, wrapping her arms gladly around her wife. 'I want to be as close to the babies as possible...' Sighing, Callie rested her head on top of Arizona's, 'I've been thinking about names...'

'Don't,' Arizona said instantly, her voice giving off a sharp edge.

Callie's brow furrowed, 'They need names Zo?'

Arizona shook her head furiously, 'Not yet.'

'Arizo-'

'No Callie,' Arizona interrupted. 'We can't...I can't...we need to face the facts...and giving them names...that's not facing facts.'

'Arizona,' Callie began, her voice defensive now, not really understanding where it was coming from. 'They are our _son_ and _daughter_, they need..._deserve_ names!'

'Not yet ok?!' Arizona replied, wriggling out of Callie's grip and turning so she was facing the wall rather than her wife. 'You can't expect me to give them names when I've not even seen them...when they might not even _survive_!'

Callie sat up on the bed so she was able to turn and look at Arizona, 'Arizona, we can't just keep calling them _him_ and _her_...they're our _children_...no matter what's waiting for them around the corner, that fact will never change.'

'I know,' Arizona replied, her voice slightly softer. She wasn't sure she could fully explain why she was saying what she was, all she knew was that she didn't want to even begin to think about naming the twins at this stage. 'I just...I can't right now...ok?'

Callie thought about arguing but decided against it, she didn't want to upset or distress Arizona anymore than she already was over something that they could sort out at a later date, 'Ok...we'll talk about it when I join you back in Seattle, yeah?'

Arizona nodded yes, although her eyes didn't meet Callie's, 'Can you go and ask them if I can have some more pain meds?'

'Your leg?' Callie asked, although she wasn't completely convinced that Arizona genuinely needed more pain meds.

Arizona nodded, this time turning her head and giving a tight smile in Callie's direction, 'Thank you.'

Callie nodded, giving one last look to her wife before she headed back out of the room and into the corridor. Sighing she headed down to the reception, passing on Arizona's request for more pain meds to a nurse before she continued, deciding to go and actually see how the rest of those that had been on the plane were. After the way Arizona had just reacted to her suggesting they name the twins, she just needed a minute. A minute to collect herself, because she knew if she fell apart now then everything would follow.

'Torres!' Callie turned and smiled broadly when she saw Mark calling her from a side room. He was sat next to a hospital bed containing a very pale looking Lexie Grey. Gingerly lifting himself out of his chair, he made his way over to Callie and engulfed her in a hug; that simple contact all it took to cause a cascade of tears to fall from her eyes once again. Mark just held her, knowing that his best friend needed it in that moment; he knew about Arizona and the babies' conditions but he hadn't wanted to intrude on them until they were ready.

As Callie's tears subsided, she pulled away from Mark, slightly embarrassed by her outburst, 'I'm sorry Mark...'

'Hey...don't apologise,' Mark said. 'You just needed a minute...I get it.'

'How is she?' Callie asked, nodding her head towards the bed.

'Stable,' Mark replied solemnly. 'They've stabilised her pelvis, but the internal bleeding was...extensive...she's probably going to need more surgery at Seattle.'

Callie nodded, 'Arizona's the same...I mean she's awake, but her leg is a mess.'

'How bad?' Mark asked, although he knew that after seeing the femur himself it wasn't going to be great news.

'Bad,' Callie replied. 'The infection is massive...if we can't get that under control...you need to keep an eye on her for me.'

'Huh?' Mark asked confused.

'You're all getting transferred back to Seattle tonight,' Callie explained. 'I'm not coming with you...I need to stay here with the twins.'

Mark nodded in understanding, 'Robbins ok with that?'

Callie shrugged her shoulders, 'As ok as I am...at least her parents are there...and Jess...seeing her will help I think...we both agreed that the babies shouldn't be left alone.'

'They're still stable?'

'Yeah,' Callie replied. 'I haven't seen them today yet, but Bailey's been with them.'

Mark smiled genuinely, 'Any names yet?'

Callie bit her lip and shook her head sadly, 'I literally just brought that up with Arizona...she just...shut down...said that she couldn't deal with the thought of naming them when she hadn't seen them...or when they might not..._survive_.'

Mark sighed, pulling Callie in for another hug in a show of support, 'She's just scared Cal...I mean...she was so strong out there...she'll tell you different of course, but she was. She could've given up, but she didn't. She kept me going too...wouldn't let me give up on Lexie or on myself...just give her a little time ok?'

Callie nodded, already feeling the reassurance from Mark's words, 'How is everyone else?'

Mark stood back, running a hand through his greying hair, 'Meredith is fine; I mean we're all dehydrated, malnourished and slightly hypothermic, but other than that Grey is fine...Cristina's shoulders set but she's...I dunno Cal...she's gone very _quiet_...she won't talk to anyone, not even Grey...but I suppose that's just her way of dealing with this whole thing. Derek's hand is screwed...you're going to have to seriously work some Torres magic on it.'

Callie nodded as she listened to Mark's details, 'Ok, well when you get to Seattle, get all the relevant scans and x-rays of Shepherd's hand and have them emailed to me ok? I can start coming up with a plan whilst I'm here...I've already told Bailey the plan for Arizona's leg, but I'll email Carlson...can you make sure he sticks to it? You know what he can be like.'

Mark nodded, 'Of course, I won't let him even breathe without your say so.'

'Thanks Mark,' Callie said. 'I'm sorry I haven't been to see you till now...I just got caught up in everything.'

'Hey, it's ok,' Mark replied. 'I get it...it's been a bit chaotic right?'

Callie scoffed, 'That's one way of describing it...Look I'm going to get back to Zo, I'll catch you before you all leave yeah?'

'Sure thing Cal,' Mark said, patting Callie's shoulder. 'Give Robbins my love.'

Callie nodded as she turned on her heel and headed back towards Arizona's room, as she went she checked in with the nurses who said that they had increased her pain meds slightly. Callie felt guilty; she had thought Arizona had just been trying to get Callie out of the room. Her guilt increased when she pushed open the door to Arizona's side room to find her sat up in bed sobbing, silent tears streaking down her face.

'Oh Zo...' Callie murmured as she shut the door and sat on the bed, instantly pulling Arizona into her arms. 'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left.'

Arizona shook her head in Callie's shoulder, her hands gripping onto Callie's shirt for dear life, '_I'm_ sorry...I just...I'm so scared Calliope...but I shouldn't have taken it out on you...you're the only thing holding me together right now...and I'm sorry...I didn't mean it...maybe whilst we're apart we can come up with some names and compare when you come home?'

Callie smiled, kissing the top of Arizona's head, 'Sounds perfect...I'm sorry for pushing you...I'm going to miss you.'

Arizona hugged Callie impossibly closer, 'I wish it didn't have to be like this, I'm going to miss you too.'

'I know,' Callie agreed. 'But you'll have Jess and your parents to keep you occupied, ok?'

Arizona nodded, not voicing the fact that she knew that just wouldn't be the same as having her wife with her. As much as she loved her parents and daughter; Callie just had a way with her; a way to make everything seem that little bit more ok, to offer light in the darkest of times and she needed that now more than ever.

Their moment was interrupted by a gentle knock at the door as Bailey entered the room, a soft smile on her face. 'Sorry to interrupt, I just thought you'd like an update.' Both Callie and Arizona nodded eagerly, 'They're both stable, both PDA's are stable, but they're pretty certain that baby boy is going to have to have surgery when he gets to Seattle...'

'Callie you need to get me a copy of their charts, I need to see, and you need to get his ultrasound results to Teddy, no one else is operating on him...ok?'

'Ok, ok, slow down,' Callie said, running her hand over Arizona's hair. 'What about the girl?'

'She's doing well, responding well to the Phenobarbital,' Bailey said. 'I also came in to tell you that they're getting ready to move you all, the transport's all ready...I'll give you two a minute.'

'Thanks Bailey,' Callie said, watching as she closed the door behind her.

'Make sure their charts are forwarded to me please Calliope?' Arizona said, repeating her earlier plea.

'I will,' Callie said, locking eyes with her wife. 'But you also need to concentrate on _you_ and getting better, ok?'

Arizona nodded, 'I just need to know everything Callie...'

'I know,' Callie said again. 'I'll get the charts sent to both you and Teddy.'

'I don't want to get on a plane,' Arizona said, changing the direction of their conversation.

Callie sighed, resting her chin on top of Arizona's head, 'Maybe I should fly with you to Seattle and then come back?'

Arizona shook her head, but smiled at the sentiment, 'No Calliope, that makes no sense...I'll be fine, I just...' Arizona sighed, pulling back and cupping Callie's cheek, 'I'm just being stupid and scared.'

'You're anything but stupid,' Callie said, leaning forwards and pressing her lips to Arizona's before resting their foreheads together. 'I love you.'

'I love you too,' Arizona replied. 'How are we getting to the p-plane?'

'Their taking you in ambulances,' Callie answered. 'Bailey's said she'll ride with you.'

Arizona smiled, her wife's ability and desire to protect her always evident in everything she did, 'You'll stay with me until then?'

'Of course,' Callie said, kissing the end of Arizona's nose. 'I'll go with you to the ambulance, even when you're sleepy on sedatives.'

Callie and Arizona remained in each other's arms until a nurse came to tell them that it was time to leave, adding the sedative into Arizona's IV. It was slow acting ensuring that it would come into full effect just as they would arrive at the airstrip. 'You ready?' Callie asked as the porters came to collect all of the survivors.

Arizona nodded reluctantly, she wasn't ready to leave Callie at all, but she knew that it had to happen and that Callie staying with the twins was the best thing for everyone involved. Reaching in between the bars of the side rail to her bed, Arizona gripped onto Callie's hand tightly. Callie followed at the side of the bed as Arizona was wheeled out of the side room and into the corridor; ahead she saw Bailey and Richard stood talking to Mark, Lexie in the bed in front of Arizona. Seeing them behind, Mark turned and walked over to the bed; he hadn't seen Arizona since they'd been brought in, 'How you doing blondie?'

Arizona smiled, when she had first started she had found Mark's nickname derogatory and inappropriate; now, she wouldn't have it any other way. 'You know, a few scratches here and there,' Arizona joked. 'You?'

'Yeah same here too, just a bruise or two right?' Mark said with a grin. 'Congratulations by the way.'

'Thanks Mark,' Arizona said genuinely, hearing congratulations rather than apologies and condolences regarding the twins something of a breath of fresh air.

'We ready to go?' Callie asked, Mark nodding in response as he headed back to stand next to Lexie.

The journey to the ambulance bay was short; Boise hospital nothing in size compared to what they were all used to. As they exited the main double doors, Callie saw four ambulances waiting for them; Arizona, Lexie, Derek and Christina travelling in the beds, whilst the others filled up the passenger seats. Callie sighed, she wasn't ready to do this.

'Hey,' Arizona said, seeing the inner-turmoil her wife was obviously experiencing. 'I'll be fine ok? Don't worry.'

'You mean just like you won't worry about the twins?' Callie asked rhetorically with a raise of her eyebrow.

Arizona smiled, 'Exactly...just take care yeah?'

Callie nodded, bending down over the bed to place a kiss on Arizona's lips, a hand on top of blonde locks, 'You too, give Jess a hug from me?' Tears from both women mixing on their cheeks as they fought with the emotion of saying goodbye, even though it was only temporary.

'Honestly? When I finally get my hands on her, I probably won't ever let go,' Arizona answered, she had missed her daughter terribly, the thought of her growing up without her Mommy enough to send a chill down Arizona's spine.

Callie smiled, looking up she saw that everyone was waiting for them to finish so that they could go, 'I love you so much Arizona, I'll see you soon ok?'

Arizona nodded, 'I love you too...take care.' Callie pressed another kiss to Arizona's lips and then her forehead before she finally stepped back and let them load her wife onto the rig.

'We've got her Torres,' Bailey said as she climbed up after the gurney.

'Text me when you've landed?'

'Of course,' Bailey replied just as the doors were shut between them. Stepping back, Callie watched as each of the ambulances left their bays; each carrying a member of her family. Sure they were dysfunctional as hell at times, but they were also impossibly close; all of their fates entwined with each others, all each others' support, all fighting for their happiness side by side. Sighing, Callie looked up to the sky, collecting herself and wiping away her tears. She knew that without doubt, this was going to be the hardest few months of their lives; the fight for both Arizona's leg and the twins' lives being all too prominent, but at the end of it all, they had each other. And that was something worth fighting for.


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N: Thanks as always for the reviews, sorry about the delay, hours at work have increased rather a lot! This one's just a short one._

Jess wasn't someone who scared easily. At seven years old, she had more strength than most seventy year olds. That's what happened when you lost your parents and beat leukaemia; she'd developed this resilience against life without even realising it. But more than anything, one thing scared her above everything else, the one thing that plagued her nightmares, the one fear that would most likely never leave her no matter her age. The fear of losing her family. She'd done it once, and the thought of losing her Mama, Mommy, and even her younger brother and sister she had yet to meet, terrified her.

She hadn't been told everything; only the bare essentials were necessary for Jess to hear. She knew that there had been an accident, she knew that her Mommy was hurt and she knew that her siblings had been born but were very ill. As she walked through the familiar halls of Seattle Grace, one hand held tightly by her Grammy whilst the other clutched the stuffed giraffe that Arizona and Callie had brought her before they'd adopted her, Justin never left her side when she was scared.

Barbara and Daniel had been in touch with Callie on a regular basis, both relieved to hear that Arizona was alive and stable; and the twins too for the time being. They'd waited until Arizona had fully come around from the sedation before they brought Jess in; seeing her Mommy in this state would be bad enough without her being groggy from sedatives. Stopping outside of the room they had been shown to, Daniel knocked, pushing the door open and slipping in, checking that Arizona was ready for Jess. Jess waited patiently until the door re-opened, wider this time, so she caught sight of Arizona. Immediately letting go of Barbara's hand, Jess ran forwards, 'Mommy!'

'Woahhh, careful Jessica,' Daniel chided, stopping Jess before she reached the bed.

'Dad, she's fine, lift her up on the bed,' Arizona said immediately.

'Ari-'

'Dad, please just do it,' Arizona said again, not caring if her leg twinged or hurt as long as she got to hold her daughter. Daniel shook his head, but did as he was told, lifting Jess up and carefully placing her at Arizona's side. Jess immediately burrowed into Arizona's side, her fists clutching in Arizona's gown so hard that Arizona felt a pinch at her skin. Arizona instantly wrapped her arms around the small frame of her daughter, hugging her close, revelling in the familiar smell of Jess' shampoo and the feel of her hand in hers. She couldn't stop the sprig of tears at her eyes as the realisation dawned on her that this could have so easily been lost. Barbara and Daniel decided to leave the girls to it, leaving with talk of getting some coffee. 'You ok baby girl?' Arizona asked, breaking the silence.

Jess just nodded, but increased the strength of her grip on the gown, 'I missed you.'

'I missed you too sweetheart,' Arizona replied, stroking a hand over Jess' ever thickening hair.

Pulling back slightly, Jess looked up at Arizona for the first time, her brow creasing when she saw the butterfly stitches and bruises over her face, reaching out she gently ghosted her fingers next to Arizona's face, 'Ouches?'

'A little bit,' Arizona said. 'But I'm already feeling better now that you're here. Did Grammy and Gramps tell you where Mama is?'

Jess nodded, 'She stayed with the babies?'

'That's right,' Arizona replied.

'They're poorly too?'

'A little sweetie yes,' Arizona said carefully, not wanting to make Jess worry too much.

'You'll fix them though Mommy, like you fixed me,' Jess said, the certainty and belief in her voice infectious.

'I hope so babe,' Arizona said.

'You come home today?'

'I'm afraid not Jess,' Arizona said, her voice sombre. 'I've got to have a little operation on my leg.'

Jess immediately looked down to Arizona's leg, although it was hidden by the covers, she could see that it was slightly raised compared to the right one, 'Mama will fix that.' Arizona smiled widely, the immense confidence she had in both her and Callie was humbling; they both needed to take a leaf from Jess' book.

'She will,' Arizona agreed.

'Can I stay with you until Mama gets back?'

'No sweetie, you need to go home and look after Grammy and Gramps for us ok?'

Jess pouted, resembling Callie in abundance, 'I'd rather stay with you.'

'I know Jess, but I'm going to be having surgery and you don't want to be stuck in here with me do you?'

Jess just nodded, 'I want to be stuck with you forever Mommy...and Mama too...and the twins.' She added, not wanting to leave anyone out.

Arizona just smiled, pulling Jess back in for more hugs, 'You can come visit me every day ok? You just need to go home at night.'

'Ok Mommy, if you say so,' Jess replied before she suddenly sat up. Looking at Arizona with the utmost intensity, she held Justin out in between them. 'Justin stays with you. He'll look after you when I'm not here til' Mama gets home ok?'

Arizona opened her mouth to speak, finding no words would come out, it was such a simple, some might say stupid, gesture and yet it rendered her speechless. Instead she just settled with a nod as she took the giraffe out of Jess' hands.

'I love you Mommy,' Jess said simply as she laid back down next to Arizona.

'Oh babe, I love you too so very much,' Arizona said as she rested her head back against the pillow, Jess in one arm and Justin safely in her other.

XX

Click, click, whoosh.

Click, click, whoosh.

Click, click, whoosh.

The sound had become something of a comfort to Callie; the continuous sound of the ventilator meaning that her two little treasures were still very much alive. Arizona had only been gone a day and it already felt like a lifetime, not being able to see her and check how she was herself was already driving Callie mad. She'd already called Seattle Grace five times, actually speaking to Arizona twice. The second time was after she'd seen Jess and she seemed a lot more upbeat then; Jess obviously cheering her up. Callie looked to the clock, realising that it was an hour before Arizona's scheduled surgery on her leg. Giving one last look to the twins, she exited the NICU and pulled out her phone. First dialling Carlson's personal number, she went through every detail of the surgery with him; how he was going to pin the leg, what size rods he was going to use and how he was going to go about clearing out any dead tissue. He didn't seem as exasperated with Callie this time, Callie suspecting this might have had something to do with Mark's influence. When Callie was satisfied that he was going to stick with the plan of saving Arizona's leg, Callie said her goodbyes, hitting speed dial she waited to hear her wife's voice.

After a couple of rings, that beautiful voice came on the other end, 'Calliope...'

'Hey babe, I just wanted to catch you before they took you down to pre-op. How you doing?'

'I'm ok,' Arizona replied. 'Scared...I wish you were here...'

'I wish I was there too Zo...' Callie sighed, she was so frustrated that she wasn't there and knew that she would be going mad for the next couple of hours knowing that Arizona was in surgery. 'Mark said he's going to check in on the surgery a few times though...keep me updated...and Bailey's going to be in there too...'

'I know, there all looking after me...' Arizona said genuinely. 'How are the twins?'

'The same,' Callie said. 'Even better actually, mija's heart-rate is stronger today...they're doing all the ultrasounds and CT's later so I'll make sure they're sent over to you and Teddy...I was also thinking that we should get Derek to look at mija's head CT...I know he wouldn't be able to do the surgery, but I'd feel better knowing his opinion?'

'Me too,' Arizona agreed. 'They'll be sending you his test results and scans today I think.'

'Yeah, Meredith rang me earlier...she said that you're all doing well considering...'

'Yeah, Bailey's been keeping me up to date,' Arizona replied. 'Hang on a sec Cal...' Callie waited as a murmured conversation took place. 'Hey, sorry, they've come to take me down to pre-op,' Arizona said, fear evident in her voice.

'O-ok,' Callie stammered, her own nerves getting the better of her. 'God, I wish I was there...'

'Calliope, I'm fine,' Arizona said, trying her best to reassure her wife. 'I'll speak to you later ok?'

'Ok...I love you so much Arizona Robbins...just...don't pull any funny business in surgery ok?'

Arizona chuckled gently, understanding the full meaning behind Callie's plea, 'I'll be the model patient Calliope, and I love you too...tell the twins I love them too?'

'I already do,' Callie said. 'Stay safe Zo.'

'You too, bye Cal.'

'Bye,' Callie sighed heavily, the tears falling fast as she thought about her wife going to surgery alone. Going without Callie's hand in hers; she felt so useless. Of course, she knew deep down that someone was would of course be with Arizona. Bailey, Mark, teddy and probably Alex, all wanting to make sure another member of their family survived to fight another day. But that didn't ease Callie's anxiety in the slightest and the reality was, nothing would until she was back in Seattle with her wife at her side.

Heading back into the NICU, Callie replaced her gown as she made her way back to the chair she had already become fed up with sitting in. She hated to sit still; especially when she was nervous or anxious; what she really needed to do was pace, but she also needed to be with the twins, needed them to know that she was there, that someone was fighting alongside them in their battle for survival.

'Dr. Torres?'

Callie's head shot up to see the peds attending Dr. Garner, 'Hi, sorry, in my own little world then.'

'That's quite alright,' Dr. Garner said. 'We're ready to take the twins, twin boy for the ultrasound and twin girl for the CT.'

Callie nodded, 'I need a copy of the results please; my wife wants to see them and I need to send them to...'

'It's ok, I understand, I'll make sure they're sent to your email and then you can forward them ok?'

Callie smiled, 'That would be great, thank you.'

'Are you coming with them?'

'Of course,' Callie said immediately; she wasn't letting them out of her sight.

X

Callie practically jumped through the roof when her phone sounded shrilly. She had been sat outside CT for god knows how long, looking down, she immediately pressed the phone to her ear when she saw Mark's face staring back at her, 'Mark...'

'Torres, I'm um...I'm just updating you...'

Callie instantly recognised the uncertainty in Mark's voice, 'What's going on Mark?'

'Carlson's wavering...'

'What do you mean he's wavering?!'

'He syas there's a lot more dead tissue and infection than the tests showed...Look Cal, he's recommending that...'

'NO!' Callie screamed, 'You hear me Mark? No! You get back in there and you tell him...'

'Bailey's in there...I don't know Cal, I've seen it...even if this does work, she's going to be in rehab forever building up her muscles...'

The tears were now falling thick down Callie's face, 'Mark, you can't let them take her leg, please...she'll never be the same again...she won't be able to ever forgive me Mark...just make sure Carlson sticks to m-my p-plan, it'll work...m-my p-plan...please Mark. I c-can get her through therapy...I c-can r-restore her muscles...but you c-can't let them take her leg...she'll never f-forgive me...please Mark...don't let them take that leg.'


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N: Thanks as always for the reviews guys :D Sorry to leave it as a bit of a cliff-hanger but you know, that's that little bit of Shonda in me. This chapters a bit longer than usual to make up for the shorter last one!**_

_**Thank you Heather for beta-ing :D**_

Her leg was gone. Of that much Arizona was sure. She'd been fighting with unconsciousness for the last half an hour, refusing to open her eyes and confirm what she already knew. She didn't feel in any pain, there was no dull ache, no piercing stab where the surgical site would've been; they'd actually taken her fucking leg. She was pissed; angry on a whole new level. She listened as people came and went in her room; her parents, Teddy, Carlson, Mark. All of them asking the same damn questions: is she awake yet? Why isn't she awake? Callie has called again...is she awake? Even at the mention of her wife's name, Arizona refused to open her eyes; she didn't want to see the sadness and pity in their eyes. No one would ever look at her the same again; she wouldn't be Dr. Robbins, she wouldn't be a friend, a Mother, a _wife_; she'd just be the woman who lost her leg in a plane crash.

She didn't know how long it had been since she'd been brought up from the OR floor, but she continued to keep her eyes closed until she was completely certain that there was no one else in the room with her. She needed to process this on her own for a moment; to open her eyes and accept the fact that she didn't have a leg; stare at the space where her leg should've been. Pushing her left eye open very slightly, she checked that her room was indeed empty, opening her eyes fully when she confirmed that she was. Initially she just stared at a spot on the far wall, mentally preparing herself for what she was about to see, or not see as it was.

Tilting her head slightly, Arizona forced her eyes to focus, a gasp escaping her lips as she stared at the lower half of her body. She couldn't help but reach her left arm forwards, needed to see if what she was seeing was actually reality. Tears pricked in her eyes, gently falling when she felt the definite shape of a metal cage, they were standard to protect the residual limb after amputation. But that wasn't enough, she needed to actually _see_ it. Her movements became more frantic as she grabbed at the edge of the blanket and pulled it away exposing the very top of her thigh as her gown had shifted up around her hips. Arizona's breath was becoming shorter as her movements increased in desperation, not able to manoeuvre the blanket over the metal cage, 'Fucking thing!'

'Hey, hey!' Arizona hadn't noticed Teddy enter the room, not even registering her presence until she was stood next to her, her hands gripping Arizona's to stop her movements.

'Get off me Teddy! I need to see, I need to see the space where my fucking leg should be! I can't believe you let them take my leg!' The tears were now streaming furiously down Arizona's face, frustration and anguish fuelling the constant flow.

'Arizona, calm down, you're going to do yourself more damage!' Teddy said, her grip firm so that Arizona was thrashing as little as possible. 'Just stop ok? Let me show you?' Arizona stopped, her eyes travelling up to meet Teddy's, with a small nod, Teddy released her grip, carefully peeling the blanket and sheet over the metal cage Arizona had gotten herself tangled in.

Arizona's eyes moved from Teddy to remain fixed on what was being revealed, 'No...' She breathed out when she saw what lay underneath. No matter what her brain was telling her, what she had believed she would see; Arizona was undoubtedly staring at her, very intact, left leg. Her eyes scanned every inch, checking that her mind wasn't playing a cruel twist on her.

'They saved it,' Teddy said the words aloud, as if she knew what Arizona needed to hear.

Arizona continued to stare at her leg; she couldn't see much of it, the leg itself was covered in bandages, a cast on her thigh and pins sticking out from various points and attaching to an external fixator cage, the protective cage resting on the bed over the top. 'It's there?'

'It's there,' Teddy repeated, her eyes scanning Arizona's face, watching as every emotion imaginable passed through her features.

'Then why can't I feel it?' Arizona asked, 'Why can't I feel anything?'

'They gave you a hefty dose of nerve blocker when you came of the anaesthetic...and they're probably going to keep it that way for some time Arizona...then gradually wean you off it...the pain would be unbearable.'

'But they fixed it?' Arizona asked, her voice small, almost child-like.

'Let me get Carlson to talk you through it,' Teddy said carefully. 'He'll make more sense than me.'

'Just tell me Teddy,' Arizona said, her voice sounding a lot stronger than she actually felt.

'I d-don't k-know...'

'Teddy, please?' Arizona asked, her eyes locking onto Teddy's as she waited for the information that Teddy obviously knew.

'I don't know the ins and outs Arizona, Carlson will be able to tell you in full detail,' Teddy explained. 'But...I know that Mark had to call Callie...that Carlson was very ready to change Callie's plan because when he opened your leg up, things were a lot worse than what the scans had shown.'

'How much worse?' Arizona asked, afraid of the answer.

'The area of necrotic tissue was about twice the size of what the scans originally showed...' Teddy said, 'Callie had to use all of the power and sway she had to get Carlson to continue with the surgery as planned...it went against his better judgement.'

'Well he was obviously wrong,' Arizona said, bite in her voice. 'Therapy can build back my muscle...'

'I'm not sure that it will Arizona,' Teddy cut in, needing to be completely honest with her; to Teddy it was more cruel to let her have false hope. 'You've lost seventy percent of the muscle mass in your thigh, and forty percent in your lower leg...your leg will never be the same again...and...I feel like I need to say this...because I don't think anyone else will, well maybe Carlson will, but you won't listen to him...Callie won't say it because she's terrified that you'll hate her...but I'm going to say it because even if you hate me for it...at least I'll know that I've said it.'

'Said _what_ Teddy?' Arizona asked, her arms folded defensively across her chest.

'There's still the option of amputation Arizona,' Teddy said calmly, trying to treat the woman before her as more of a patient that the best friend she was. 'I know it seems the absolute worst option, but by keeping your leg, you're binding yourself to years of therapy and most likely chronic pain for the rest of your life. You'll struggle with work...hell you'll struggle with getting up in the morning, let alone anything else...however, if you took the amputation option, fine it'd be hard and it would be shit, but within a year you'd be walking around, mostly likely unaided, on a prosthetic, able to work as you used to...able to _be_ the person that you were.'

Arizona's eyes shot up at Teddy's last comment, the anger she had been holding in bubbling over the surface, 'I will _never_ be that person again! I was in a _plane_ crash Teddy, a fucking _plane_ crash...and you want me to have a daily reminder every time I look at a chunk of metal that's my leg?!'

'Think about Callie...think about Jess...and the twins...you won't be able to be the Mom that they need when you're dragging a useless leg around with you!'

'Oh but I would be when I'm stuck in therapy resenting the fact that I have a fucking stump?!'

Teddy rolled her eyes, 'You'd get through it.'

'Get over it?! Are you for real?!' Arizona exclaimed, 'I am not having my leg cut off just because you think it would be easier for Callie and the kids...it's _my_ leg...just get out Teddy.'

'Arizo-'

'Leave!' Arizona shouted, pointing a finger wildly towards the door. 'And make sure you tell everyone else that is thinking of giving me the same little speech you just did to fuck off. No one is taking my leg.'

Teddy sighed, wishing she hadn't said anything, but at the same time knowing that it was necessary, even if it just planted a seed somewhere in Arizona's head that it might be the better option. Nodding, Teddy reached out for the handle, stopping momentarily, she turned back, 'I'm glad you're ok Arizona...I'm glad you came back.'

Arizona didn't reply, looking away from Teddy until she heard the door close firmly behind the retreating form of her so-called best friend. Arizona scoffed at that thought, some best friend, coming in and telling her to hack her leg off. Nothing made sense. Looking to the left, Arizona caught sight of her phone, still in the same place she had left it before the surgery. She thought about ringing Callie; knowing that she would be going out of her mind until she actually heard Arizona's voice; but that's all she did, think about it. Turning her head away from the phone, Arizona closed her eyes again, keen to forget all that Teddy had just said, and even more keen to forget the fact that she was becoming increasingly angry at Callie for not being there. She knew it wasn't fair, it wasn't Callie's fault that she was still in Boise, Arizona had agreed that she should stay there, but it still didn't quell the uneasy sense of resentment building in her wife's direction.

X

Callie had never felt so inadequate in her life; she was a world class surgeon and here she was unable to do anything for either her babies or her wife. Currently, she was pacing; trying to make her mind think of everything and anything other than the impending results of the twins tests and the hope of a call from Arizona. Even though she'd heard from Bailey, Mark and Teddy that Arizona had come through the operation ok, she needed to hear Arizona's voice for herself to actually believe it. She looked to the clock for a hundredth time; she didn't understand why Arizona hadn't called, why she couldn't get an answer from her wife's phone, Arizona should have long come round and be recovered from the anaesthetic enough to make a phone call.

'Dr. Torres?'

Callie whipped round, seeing Dr. Garner approaching her, 'Have you finished?'

'Yes, I've already forwarded the results to your email, I also took the liberty of sending them to Seattle Grace, I figured the right people would get them?'

Callie nodded, 'Thank you, I really appreciate that...um...how is everything?'

'Well firstly I have some really good news, I'm arranging for the relevant transport to be in place in two days time.'

'Seriously?' Callie asked, unable to hide the relief that washed over her.

'Both of the twins have been stable for the last 24 hours, I know they're by no means out of the woods, but they are ready to travel to Seattle and get the care and surgeries they need.'

'They definitely need surgery then?' Callie asked, unable to focus on the positive of going home for too long.

Dr. Garner nodded, 'I'm afraid so...I know it's not the news you wanted, but there is some good news mixed in as well.'

Callie just nodded, no matter what the good news was, the fact remained that the twins still needed surgery.

'Firstly, twin girls PDA has closed up on its own, so regarding that she won't need surgery, her brain bleed is doing ok but we're concerned about a small clot that has started to form.'

'A clot?'

'I'm afraid so, it's only tiny at the minute, but part of the reason why I'm keen you for to go home asap is because I think she will need surgery to remove the clot.'

Callie kneaded her brow with her fingers, '_Great_, the only person I'd trust to do that is Derek Shepherd and he's...' Callie took a deep breath, 'And what about my son?'

'He is pretty much the opposite scenario; his brain bleed has pretty much cleared up, though we need to keep a careful watch on that, make sure it doesn't reoccur. His PDA isn't showing any signs of closing up, I'd recommend surgery as soon as your home.'

'Teddy...I mean Dr. Altman will take care of that,' Callie said. 'What transport are you arranging?'

'We're liaising closely with Dr. Hunt, obviously the resources at Seattle offer us several options...Dr. Hunt is trying to find a way to come up with something of a portable NICU in a transport plane, he suggested sending some of the Seattle team over in the plane, make sure the twins are stable on the way over.'

Callie nodded, 'And I'll travel with them obviously.'

'Of course,' Dr. Grant replied. 'I'll let you know when I hear more about exactly when you're going home, although I'm sure you'll hear for yourself...the twins will be back in the NICU shortly, ok?'

'Thanks, I just need to make a phone call, then I'll go back in,' Callie said, waiting until Dr. Grant had disappeared until she pulled out her phone yet again. Sighing, she decided to try Arizona again, hitting her speed dial and pressing it to her ear. She listened to the ring tone over and over; the tears slowly forming in her eyes and falling down her face as she let the fact that the twins definitely needed surgery wash over her. She needed Arizona. She needed her hand holding hers so that they could process the whole thing together, be strong together. Not this.

'Hello?'

Callie almost dropped the phone when she heard Arizona's voice on the other end, a fresh surge of tears falling down her face as the relief washed over her. 'Arizona?'

'Yeah,' Arizona replied simply, she'd listened to her phone ring out time and time again, finally getting over herself and deciding to pick it up.

Callie swallowed, 'How are you? I mean...stupid question...it's so good to hear your voice Zo.'

'I'm ok...' Arizona said, 'I'm still pretty drugged up to be honest so I can't feel much...I um...I'm pretty tired actually.'

'I won't keep you long,' Callie said, instantly concerned by the tone of Arizona's voice; it was defeated, low, almost cold. 'I just...I needed to hear your voice...to know that you were ok.'

'Well I'm not exactly jumping for joy...' Arizona said, rolling her eyes at herself as she said it. 'I'm sorry Callie...I'm just not feeling great...and I wish you were here.'

'I'm sorry I'm not there,' Callie said, her voice so quiet Arizona barely heard her.

'Don't apologise Cal, it's not your fault...any news your end?' Arizona asked, knowing she should ask about the twins.

'Yes actually,' Callie said, leaning against the wall as she passed on everything Dr. Grange had said, receiving no interruption from the other end until she mentioned a certain detail.

'No!'

Callie stopped talking quickly, 'What?'

'You think it's a good idea to get the twins back to Seattle in a plane?!' Arizona asked, her voice shrill.

'Arizo-'

'No Callie you hear me? You're not putting them on a plane...I can't...you can't...you can't be on a plane either...no one can be on a plane...ever...'

'Ok, Zo, please just calm down...'

'Calm down?!' Arizona exclaimed. 'I can't calm down Callie! I'm laid here in a bed with a massive metal cage surrounding my leg, being told that I'll probably never be able to walk properly...or do my job again all because I took it for granted that planes stay in the fucking sky. Neither you or _our_ babies are getting on a damn plane...you hear me?'

'Arizona...'

'Just promise me Callie? I-I...I'm barely holding it together here... I can't...I can't...please just...don't...get...on...a...plane...' Arizona was struggling to get her breath, the panic at the thought of Callie and the twins getting onto a plane terrifying her to the core, all anger forgotten as fear took its place.

'Ok Zo, I need you to calm down ok? I need you to breathe with me...in...and out, in and out...' Callie continued, repeating her chant until she heard Arizona's breathing eventually calm at the other end of the phone. Looking up to the ceiling, Callie collected herself, keeping her voice strong she said, 'I'll try and get them to arrange something else Zo, but they need to have the right equipment in place to transport them in the ventilators ok?'

Arizona breathed heavily, 'Just...I need you to not get on a plane...'

Callie sighed, she knew there was only one way for her to get Arizona to completely calm down, 'Ok, I promise we won't come back to Seattle on a plane ok?'

Arizona audibly breathed a sigh of relief, collecting herself before whispering, 'Thank you.'

Callie didn't know what to say, the Arizona on the other end of the phone wasn't her Arizona, but then would she ever be the same again? Would any of them? Clearing her throat, Callie plastered over the cracks in her voice as she said, 'Just do everything Carlson tells you too and then when I'll get back I'll take over.'

'You can't take over Callie, you know that,' Arizona said.

'I don't care,' Callie replied. 'I'm the most qualified to do it, I'm the best at what I do and I'll be damned if you aren't going to get the best just because you married it.'

Arizona couldn't help but smile at Callie's outburst, her anger towards Callie all but disappearing, guilt taking over at the fact she'd even thought about being pissed at her. Then she remembered Teddy, fuck, she'd need to sort that one out too. 'I can't wait to see you,' she said honestly.

Callie smiled, 'Me neither Zo, just take it easy ok? Rest up...I'll maybe talk to you later?'

'I'll ring you when I'm awake?' Arizona replied.

'Ok, I love you.'

'Love you too,' Arizona replied, 'Bye Cal.'

'Bye,' Callie waited until Arizona had put the phone down before she pulled her own away from her ear. Sighing she decided to ring Teddy straight away, make sure she got all the scans and test results of mijo. She still hadn't brought up the subject of naming the twins with Arizona again, not after what had happened last time. So she'd taken to simply calling them mijo and mija; of course she had her own ideas about names, she and Arizona had discussed it right from the word go, but she wouldn't fill in the birth certificates until they'd made the decision together.

'Callie?'

'Hey Teds,' Callie said. 'I was just calling to check that you'd had the files through for mijo?'

'Yeah, I just saw the email, I was just about to have a look at them...the overhead said that you should be travelling back in a couple of days?'

'As long as they stay stable, yeah,' Callie said. 'But don't talk to Arizona about that...I just rang her...'

'You did?' Teddy interrupted. 'She say anything?'

'About what?' Callie asked, unsure of what Teddy was talking about.

'Um...I kind of had a bit of a run in with her earlier Callie...I said that amputation was still the better option.'

'You did what?!' Callie exclaimed.

'I had to!' Teddy replied, 'I had to say the things that none of the rest of you would...you know as well as I do Callie...in the long run it'll be better for her...no matter what your heart tells you, the surgeon in you knows I'm right.'

'That doesn't mean you can go in and tell her that as soon as she wakes up from surgery! No wonder she sounded despondent on the phone!' Callie argued, 'Amputation is _not_ the best option...I'll fix her leg Teddy.'

Teddy sighed, 'Ok...look I'll support you both one hundred percent...you know that...but I _had_ to say it...don't worry I got my ear bitten off for it, I probably won't be allowed back in her room for a while.'

Callie sighed, 'This is so fucked up Teds.'

'I know,' Teddy agreed. 'Anyway what were you going to say about not talking to Arizona about you coming back?'

'It's not that,' Callie explained. 'She knows we're hopefully travelling back this week, the plan was...is...by plane...but Arizona freaked out when I said that, made me promise that we wouldn't get on a plane...but I think it will be the easiest and safest for the twins.'

'Right ok,' Teddy said. 'I'll make sure that everyone knows to just not say anything ok?'

'That'd be great, thank you Teddy...not just for this...but for everything.'

'You don't need to thank me,' Teddy replied, 'Since Henry...you guys are my family now...I'll take a look at the scans and make sure everything's in place for both of them as soon as you get back ok?'

'That'd be great Teddy...' Callie closed her eyes as she collected herself again. 'Will she ever be the same again Teds?'

Teddy sighed, 'Honestly, I don't know Callie.'

'But you've seen it before? In Iraq...do people come through these types of injuries? Can they ever forget this much trauma?'

'I've seen it go both ways,' Teddy replied. 'I've seen soldiers give up...I've seen them fight to the bitter end...those that fought the hardest were always the ones that had the most waiting for them at home...Arizona has a lot to fight for...it'll be hard; they'll be times when she'll need to shout, scream; times when she'll need to be alone; times when she'll want to talk to me; times when she'll want to talk to you...but she's strong Callie, and she's even stronger when she's with you...it'll take some time but she'll get through this...you all will.'

Callie took a minute to just take in Teddy's words, 'Thanks Teddy, I needed that...how's Jess?'

'She's fine, she misses you and she's been quiet, but after she saw Arizona yesterday she perked right up...I think they were just taking her to see Arizona again actually.'

'Good, I think she'll be the best cure for her at the minute,' Callie said.

'Let me know when you arrange the travel back to Seattle,' Teddy said.

'Will do, bye Teds.' Callie put the phone down once more, sinking to the floor with the weight of the past hour. The next couple of days couldn't go by quick enough for Callie; not just because she needed to be with Arizona, but also so that she had someone to talk to properly, someone by her side; the Robbins, Teddy, Mark, Jess...just someone to sit with her and tell her that it was all going to be ok, even if none of them could actually guarantee such a thing.

X

When Arizona woke up again she did so with a slightly lighter head, some of the anger she had held inside released as soon as she'd heard Callie's voice. She was still frustrated but that was more at the fact she was bed bound rather than being directed actually towards Callie. Pushing herself up the bed slightly, Arizona winced, although she still couldn't feel her leg, the dead weight of it as she moved up the bed pulled on the rest of her body uncomfortably. Glancing up at her monitor she saw that her vitals were stable, nodding as she checked off each figure displayed on the screen. Turning her head back, she watched as Dr. Carlson entered the room, Bailey and a couple of interns she didn't recognise shuffling behind them.

'Ah, you're awake,' Dr. Carlson said, his voice seemed to always be sarcastic, whether he intended it or not, Arizona had never really worked with him, when she needed ortho on a case she'd always page her wife never wanting to settle for second best.

'Can I have some water please?' Arizona asked, directing her question to the only face in the room she actually knew. Bailey smiled, nodding as she moved around the bed to pour Arizona some water into a plastic cup, passing it to her friend. 'Thanks Bailey.'

'So, how are you feeling Arizona?' Dr. Carlson interrupted them.

'I feel ok,' Arizona said. 'Which is probably because I can't feel my leg.'

'Of course,' Dr. Carlson said, scribbling something in the chart.

'We have some good news though Arizona,' Bailey interrupted. 'The infection has started to clear more effectively than before.'

'Really?' Arizona asked, glad that something was actually going right.

'Now, let's not get ahead of ourselves,' Dr. Carlson spoke.

'We're not,' Bailey said. 'It's the truth...Arizona's not naive, she's a surgeon for Christ's sake. She knows that doesn't mean the infection has totally cleared, it means what I said; that the infection is clearing.'

'Fine,' Dr. Carlson said, his lip curling slightly. 'Basically, the operation went as well as could be expected...although I wasn't too keen on the _plan_, I did everything Dr. Torres asked me to. I want to keep your leg numbed for a bit longer, potentially until the infection has cleared because that, I'm afraid, will be painful.'

'Oh and not the metal pins sticking out of my leg?' Arizona retorted.

'Well obviously,' Dr. Carlson replied. 'Right, your obs are fine and I'm happy with the stability of the leg so I'll leave you to it.' With that he practically swept out of the room, interns in tow.

'Well he's a delight,' Arizona said. 'Callie said he was a prick but Jesus...'

'He loves himself,' Bailey said simply. 'But he's also the guy who stood in the OR for five hours and put your leg back together...so I wouldn't judge him too fast.'

Arizona just rolled her eyes, not wanting to admit defeat on that.

'I brought you these,' Bailey said, placing two brown folders on Arizona's bed. 'They're the charts, scans, ultrasounds and blood test results for the twins, Callie said you wanted them.'

Arizona's eyes went wide as she practically ripped the pile from Bailey's hand, immediately opening the first one, her eyes drawn to the top of the page where it said; patient name: Twin boy Robbins Torres. 'Thanks Bailey.'

'No problem,' Bailey replied, turning to leave. 'Oh, your Mum and Dad asked me to ask you if you'd be up to see Jess? I think she's worried about you cause she knows you went into surgery and hasn't seen you since.'

'Of course she can come and see me,' Arizona replied. 'She's my daughter.'

'I know that,' Bailey replied. 'They just wanted to make sure you didn't feel...groggy.'

'I want to see her,' Arizona replied.

'Ok, I'll let them know, I think they took her to the cafeteria,' Bailey said, seeing that Arizona was fully engrossed in the charts in front of her she left her too it.

Arizona scanned both sets of charts quickly at first, just wanting to skim over absolutely everything. Then she went back through them both in detail, memorizing every single BP, every single heart rate, scrutinising every scan or ultrasound picture for anything that the doctors in Boise had missed, eventually coming to the same conclusions that they had. She was both relieved and more anxious at the same time; knowing that some of the initial concerns had already righted themselves was a really good sign; but the fact still remained that both of them still needed surgery, and not just any surgery, brain and heart surgery. The two most risky specialties there were. Arizona rested her head back, mentally berating herself for turning on Teddy earlier when she really needed to talk though the PDA surgery with her.

A knock at the door brought Arizona from her thoughts, pushing the papers back into a pile, Arizona put them on the table as her Dad's head appeared round the door, 'You up for some visitors?'

'Course,' Arizona said, more eager to see Jess than her parents. Jess burst into the room, instantly climbing up on the chair so that she could get onto the bed. Her movements stopped however, when she saw the big lump in the bed covers where the cage was. 'What's that?' She asked, stopping half on the chair and half on the bed.

'It's protecting Mommy's leg sweetheart,' Arizona said. 'It's ok, it doesn't hurt.'

'You sure?'

'Positive babe, now come here?' Arizona said, opening her arms, Jess finishing the rest of her journey and throwing her arms around Arizona's neck.

'I spoke to Mama earlier, she said I need to look after you,' Jess said, kneeling on the side of the bed.

'Does she now,' Arizona said.

'So that means I'm staying here tonight,' Jess said matter-of-factly.

'No sweetie, we've already been through this, you have to go home with Grammy and Gramps ok?'

'No, I have to stay here and look after you, Mama says so.'

Arizona sighed, 'Look, Jess, you're going home and that's the end of it.'

Jess pouted causing Arizona to roll her eyes, God she looked like Callie when she did that, 'I don't want to go home.'

'I know Jess,' Arizona said. 'And I don't want to stay here, but unfortunately that's how it has to be ok?'

'When Mami gets home, then we both stay here?'

'We'll see Jess,' Arizona said, knowing that Callie would most likely stay at that hospital with Jess still going home with her parents.

'What does we'll seeeee mean?' Jess pressed.

'It means you won't get an answer Jessica, now drop it.' Arizona replied, her tone firmer than she had intended. Sighing, she reached out, playing with a lock of Jess' hair, 'I'm sorry Jess, Mommy's just not feeling too great.'

Jess just nodded, scooting back forwards and fitting into Arizona's side, who kissed the top of her head, pulling her closer. She needed to stop losing it at those she was meant to love the most. Looking over the top of Jess' head she looked to her parents for the first time; her Mom looked apprehensive and nervous, her Dad looking firm as ever. 'How do you feel?' Daniel asked, eventually breaking the silence.

'Ok,' Arizona replied. 'I still feel a bit groggy, but Bailey said earlier the infection is starting to subside, so things are looking better.'

'And you've heard from Callie?'

Arizona nodded, 'I rang her earlier and Bailey brought me in the twins charts, I was just looking over them before you guys came in.' Arizona looked from her Mum to her Dad, seeing that they both wanted to say something, 'Anything else?'

'Hey Jess, why don't you take Grammy to get some chocolate?' Daniel said, his voice softer than Arizona had possibly ever heard it.

'Ok!' Jess said, 'Be back in a minute Mommy!'

Arizona smiled, watching Jess drag her Mom out of the room, when the door closed she looked to her Dad, waiting for whatever he obviously needed to say.

'Me and your Mom have been talking, and we think it'd be a good idea if we moved to Seattle.'

'Okkk...any reason?' Arizona asked, the statement unexpected.

'So that we can help you guys out,' Daniel said. 'I know now it's all ok cause we're living in the house whilst you're here...but when you eventually come home and Callie's there, you're not going to want us hanging around...but you'll need us close by.'

'Dad...by the time I'm actually discharged, I'll be manoeuvrable...I won't be stuck in a bed.'

'Won't you?'

'Excuse me?'

'That Doctor told us the truth Arizona...that he didn't recommend the course of treatment, that he recommended amputation...that that would give you a better quality of life.'

'Oh here we go,' Arizona said, rolling her eyes. 'Let me save your breath Dad, Teddy's already given me this bullshit.'

'Arizona!'

'No, ok? You don't get to Arizona me...I won't be stuck in a damn bed or a wheelchair because I _want_ to walk again...I'm determined to do that, and I'm pissed Dad. I'm so angry, so pissed off that I was in a plane crash, pissed that we all nearly died out there, pissed that my babies had to be born in the most traumatic of circumstances; but mostly I'm so unbelievably _pissed_ that they are fighting for their lives and I'm not there holding their hands. But the one thing I can do is get myself better and out of this bed so that I _can_ hold their hands.'

Daniel stared at his daughter for a second, Barbara had warned him against having this conversation, but he couldn't just sit and pretend that his little girl wasn't going to be in hell for the foreseeable future whilst she recovered, not just from her physical injuries, but her mental ones too. 'Ok, and have you thought about seeing someone?'

'Seeing someone?'

'To talk to?' Daniel added in explanation.

Arizona shook her head, 'I don't need to _talk_ to anyone Dad, the only things I need are Callie back at my side, my babies out of the NICU and me walking again...I don't need to _talk_ about any of that.'

'But you will Arizona,' Daniel pressed. 'Otherwise down the road; maybe in a week's time, maybe a month, maybe a year; you'll realise you're _not_ ok and by then it might be too late to change that.'

'Dad please just drop it,' Arizona said. 'I'm too tired to do this, just stop telling me what I need; _I_ know what _I_ need, not you or Mom or Dr. Carlson, _me_.'

'Will you at least think about it?'

'No,' Arizona said instantly. 'I don't want to talk about what happened out there, that will stay between me and the others...maybe I'll tell Callie one day, but probably not...not because I _can't_ or because I'm afraid of how I might feel, simply because I don't want her to hear how shit it was Dad, I don't want her to know about Cristina picking bugs out of my leg whilst she used a stethoscope to check our babies were still alive...She doesn't need to know that and if I went to some quack I'd feel like I'd need to tell Callie as well...and I can't Dad...I just can't.'

Daniel sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed he reached out and grasped Arizona's hand, 'Tell me what to do?'

Arizona's eyes shot up, never hearing her Dad so unsure and vulnerable before, 'What?'

'Tell me what to do?' Daniel repeated, 'Because I need to do something, your my little girl Arizona and I couldn't protect you from this...so tell me what to do to make it better?'

Arizona smiled sadly, 'Just let me do things at my own pace ok?' Daniel nodded. 'Honestly Dad, I think I just need Callie...I need to see the twins...spend some time with Jess...between the four of them, they're the best medicine anyone can ask for.'

'Ok,' Daniel said with a nod. 'But me and your Mum are going to stick around.'

'I know,' Arizona replied. 'But don't go moving house Dad, that house is our home...it's the last place we were all together with Tim...there's plenty of room at our new house, so just stay there for now ok? No selling.'

Daniel nodded again, 'No selling.'

'We're back Mommy!' Jess re-entered the room in a whirlwind, Daniel lifting her back up onto the bed where he had just been sitting. 'You allowed chocolate?'

'One square wouldn't do any harm,' Arizona said, smiling as Jess broke off a square and popped it into Arizona's mouth.

'Everything ok?' Barbara asked, knowing that they had had a conversation.

'Everything's fine Barbs,' Daniel replied, his voice leaving no room for further discussion on that subject.

Arizona nodded as well, turning her attention back to Jess who was telling her about how she'd helped her Uncle Mark talk to Lexie to try and wake her up. Arizona was barely listening after that, slightly pissed off that people had let Jess sit with Mark and 'try and wake Lexie up'. All Arizona wanted was to protect her daughter from anymore pain; Jess had been through it all before, losing people, but that made Arizona even more determined to protect her from going through it again. She didn't need to see Lexie with a tube stuck down her throat, she didn't need that to be the last memory she had of someone she held close. As Jess fell asleep in Arizona's side, she felt her own eyes closing on her; she was exhausted; emotionally, physically and mentally exhausted. That exhaustion only increasing as she knew that this was just the beginning of a very long and winding road back to recovery.


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N: So sorry for the delay, work's been hectic and had a bit of writer's block with this next update, anyway onwards._

Her leg was on fire. A burning sensation setting all her nerve endings on edge as the flames seemed to work their way up from her ankle to her thigh. Somewhere in her subconscious, she knew she was dreaming, but at the same time, she couldn't wake herself up; her own mind trapping her in a nightmare. The pain was increasing, her own screams filling her ears as images of the crash and the aftermath flashed in and out of her mind. In amongst them, other thing began to appear; Jess when she was ill, Callie in pain and the twins, alone in their incubators, fighting for their lives. It was only when the sight of the twins was replaced with the bone-chilling view of two tiny coffins side by side, Arizona lost it. Screaming as loud as she could, her eyes flew open as she sat up sharply, tears in her eyes from the pain coursing through her entire leg.

The door of her room burst open as two nurses came rushing in, 'Dr. Robbins!'

Arizona barely registered their presence, pushing them away as they tried to grab her hands that were frantically clawing at her leg.

'Dr. Robbins please!'

The door flew open again, Bailey pushing the nurse closest to her aside as she took over, 'Arizona!'

Arizona still wasn't registering; the pain of her leg making it impossible for her to think of anything else; it was mind-numbing; consuming her every thought and action. Her eyes weren't focusing; the scene in front of her becoming more and more blurry as the tears pooled in his eyes. Bailey was trying to keep her voice calm but firm, her hand in Arizona's to try and bring her out of the trance she was in, that not working either.

The door went again, quiet this time as no one registered who else entered the fray, no one saw which set of eyes were witnessing the thrashing, screaming, frantic actions of Arizona. The set of eyes belonging to someone whom didn't utter a single word but just watched as they saw someone they loved in a whole new terrifying light. As the commotion continued, the door opened one more, again no one noticed as a small head of blonde hair disappeared out of the room.

'Dr. Bailey, should we draw up some benzo?' One of the nurses called over the bed.

Miranda cursed herself, she hadn't expected Arizona to be awake so soon; they'd lowered the dose of nerve blockers, even the slight difference had obviously had a severe impact and as Callie and the twins were due to fly in today, she was beginning to regret that decision. Nodding, she watched as the sedative was drawn up, holding Arizona's arm firmly as she flicked open the catheter and administered the small dose. Within seconds Miranda felt the arm in her grasp relax, the darting eyes in front of her eventually slowing down as Arizona fought her way back into reality. 'Page Dr. Carlson,' Bailey said, her eyes still firmly fixed with Arizona's, reassuring all the time. 'I think he lowered the pain meds too far last night.' Reaching across Arizona, Bailey lifted the gas mask of the hook on the wall, 'Take some deep breaths for me Robbins.'

Arizona followed Bailey's breathing count, feeling her heart slow down, the panic easing as the tightness in her chest gradually disappeared. Nodding her head to show that she was ok, Arizona turned her head to the side as she closed her eyes. She couldn't look at Bailey; she didn't want to see the pity or sympathy that she knew she would find; people used to look at her with nothing but respect, she was the Head of one of the most successful departments, not only in the hospital, but in the state; now they would all just look at her as the one who lost her leg in that plane crash. She'd never get rid of that stigma.

Bailey watched as Arizona turned away from her, a mixture of the sedative and her own exhaustion taking a strong hold on her body. Glancing up to the clock, Bailey sighed; Callie and the twins were due to arrive any minute; that's what she had been going to Arizona's room for, to tell her that she'd finally get to see her wife again; that she'd finally be able to see her babies for the first time. Now she was almost certainly going to be out of it when they finally arrived, something else to increase the worries already heavy on Callie's shoulders.

Placing a hand on Arizona's shoulder, Bailey said, 'You get yourself fixed up Arizona, that family of yours needs you more than you know.'

X

It should've been me. It should've been me. 'It should've been me,' Karev eventually said out loud, looking straight ahead and refusing to look at Teddy sat in the seat across the aisle from him.

'What?' Teddy asked, checking her buckle once more as the pilot informed them they were coming into land. She'd never been afraid of flying; she'd flown in a helicopter with RPG's and gunfire all around her; but ever since the Boise flight had gone down, she'd developed a definite fear for being thousands of kilometres up in the air.

'It should've been me,' Alex repeated, his voice as small as Teddy had ever heard it. 'On that plane...it should've been me.'

'You can't think like that,' Teddy replied, realisation dawning on her. 'You can't blame yourself for this Alex, you just can't.'

'She got on that plane...she...what if she'd have died? What if the twins aren't...'

'_Stop_ Alex,' Teddy said, her voice firm. 'You can't do this ok? It will kill you...I've been there yeah? Wondering why I was the one that dodged the bullets, why I was the one in the helicopter when the convoy on the ground got blown to bits...Arizona is ok, and the twins will be once we've got them back at Seattle.'

Alex shook his head, 'She's never going to forgive me though.'

'She will,' Teddy replied. 'She'll go through a stage of hating us all Alex...she'll hate you for not being on the plane, she'll hate me for telling her how it is, she'll hate Callie because she knows that she'll never walk away...she'll hate everyone for the fact that she's stuck in a hospital bed whilst they're not. Then she'll get through it...'

'I'm not going to Hopkins,' Alex said in response.

Teddy turned, her eyebrows raised, 'Because of this?'

'Partly,' Alex replied. 'I can't go now...not like this...Arizona needs me in peds whilst she recovers...maybe I'll go to Hopkins later.'

'You don't get offers from places like Hopkins every day Karev...' Teddy said. 'You a hundred percent sure?'

'Yeah,' Alex replied. 'I'm staying at Seattle.'

Teddy nodded, sensing that Alex was keen to change the subject away from him making decisions with his heart rather than his head. 'So we're landing at the airstrip and then heading to the hospital by taxi?'

'Yeah,' Alex replied. 'Then they're getting us two rigs back to the plane, wouldn't have the rooms for two preemies on one.'

Teddy nodded, they'd looked over the scans time and time again and couldn't be more prepared than they were. But no matter how much they read, or planned, the fact remained that these twin babies belonged to two people that they loved and cared about dearly; the pressure on their shoulders a heavy burden to bear. They both braced themselves as the plane came into land, them and their kit off and into the waiting car in seconds; neither of them wanted to be in Boise for any longer than they had to be.

Dropped at the front of the hospital, they were immediately shown through the relatively small hospital through to the room where the twins and Callie were waiting for them, everything had been made ready so that they could make sure they were stable and immediately get on with flying them to Seattle.

As soon as the door was opened, Teddy found herself being pulled into a strong hug from Callie; the realisation dawning on her that this was the first time Callie had seen someone from home in just over a week. The relief for Callie was evident; the thought that she was finally sharing the burden with someone else, taking a load not just off of her mind, but her heart as well.

'God am I glad to see you two,' Callie said, letting Teddy go and without a second thought pulling Alex into an awkward hug.

Teddy smiled, moving round them so that she could get her first look at the twins; a smile taking over her face, 'They're beautiful Callie.'

'They are aren't they?' Callie replied, the pride all too evident in her voice.

'Have you chosen names yet?' Alex asked.

Callie shook her head, 'The last time I mentioned it to Arizona she freaked out...so for now, meet Mija Robbins-Torres and Mijo Robbins-Torres...You've read the charts?' Callie asked, her voice more serious now.

Both Teddy and Alex nodded, 'We've prepped everyone back at the hospital, I'm going to take baby boy into surgery tomorrow, and I think Nelson and Alex will take baby girl in the following day...we don't want to rush things with them travelling today; we need to make sure they're fully stable and we've got all the results we need.'

Callie sighed, 'Why the fuck did it _have_ to be Shepherd's hand...'

'I know,' Teddy replied. 'You know Nelson is good.'

'But Shepherd's the best,' Callie replied.

'I'll be there,' Alex offered. 'I know that doesn't mean much but...'

'It does Alex,' Callie interrupted with a small smile. 'It's a small weight off my mind to know that someone will have mija's back in there.'

'Callie, people having any of your backs isn't something you need to worry about,' Teddy replied. 'Everyone at Seattle Grace has your back, the twins back and Arizona's back...we've got this.'

Callie just nodded, biting her lip as she tried to keep her emotions under control; she knew that she needed to start being stronger; when she got back home, she wouldn't just be fighting for the twins anymore, she'd also need to be fighting for her wife as well, add to that fixing Derek Shepherd's multi-millionaire hand whilst also making sure that Jess was happy and not feeling left out. Yes, strength is something she was going to need in bucket loads.

...

'Everyone knows that Arizona can't find out about this yeah?' Callie said, the plane well and truly up in the air heading towards Seattle airstrip.

'Yeah,' Teddy said. 'I told everyone that knows to keep it to themselves...she'll most likely find out though Cal you know that right?'

Callie sighed, 'I know, just as long as she doesn't find out for a while, she's on edge at the minute, and I don't want her to be worrying unnecessarily.'

Teddy nodded, looking over to the monitors to check the vitals of both twins once more; any dramatic change whilst they were in the air would most likely be fatal and she wasn't about to let Callie see that.

Callie closed her eyes as she listened to the rhythmic rumble of the plane's engine; she knew that she would never be able to begin to imagine what Arizona and other had gone through; so many questions still remained unanswered. Did they know they were going down long before they did? Was it quick? Did they see the ground approaching at a horrifying pace? Callie shook her head, she couldn't think about that; she couldn't let her imagination run away with her. Honestly, more than anything, she was ridiculously excited to see her wife and Jess again; it had been the longest time she'd been away from both of them and she really wasn't planning on it happening ever again, she missed the both of them far too much.

Before they knew it, they were touching down safely at Seattle airport, two ambulances waiting for them and promptly transporting the five of them to Seattle Grace. Callie yet again found herself wishing she could tear herself in two; she knew it meant nothing, but deciding which rig to sit in to her felt like the hardest decision in the world.

'I'll take the equipment with this one, you go with Teddy,' Alex said, making the decision for her. Nodding, Callie gave one last look to her daughter before climbing in the rig with Teddy and mijo.

'You look like you could sleep for a week,' Teddy said as the rig began the short journey to the hospital.

'I feel like I could sleep for a month,' Callie replied honestly, she'd managed to grab a couple of hours here and there, but whenever she either found herself plagued with over-thinking or by the most awful of nightmares.

'I know you're going to want to stay in the hospital Cal,' Teddy began. 'But maybe you should go home for the night, take Jess home with you...I'm sure she'd love it as much as you.'

'I can't Teddy,' Callie replied instantly. 'I need to be with Arizona...I know that I won't sleep well until I do it by her side anyway...Jess would only catch on to my anxiety and then stress herself out.'

'She's stronger than you think,' Teddy said.

'I know,' Callie said. 'She's stronger than all of the rest of us Teddy...of that much I'm certain...I just don't want her to have to have enough strength for the rest of us...that's not right. It should be us that carries her...not the other way around.'

X

Miranda Bailey sat at the front desk of the ortho ward; it wasn't somewhere she sat very often, but after the earlier events with Arizona, she had chosen the ortho desk to be the best place to go through the days' paperwork. Dr. Carlson had been by briefly, huffing and puffing but eventually agreeing to slightly increase Arizona's pain meds; he continued to repeat himself, suggesting that amputation was still the best option for everyone. He was right...but Bailey was beginning to wonder if it was simply the _easiest_ option; saving the leg meant a hell of a lot more work for everyone involved, most of all Arizona, but she was beginning to think that it was the only way to save Arizona from herself. The infection was continuing to clear every-day and with that blood flow was improving bit by bit with every passing hour; it would be the muscle damage and loss that would prove the most difficult to rectify.

'Dr. Bailey?'

Bailey looked up, seeing a very concerned Daniel Robbins in front of her, 'Colonel Robbins, what can I do for you?'

'Please, it's Daniel...have you seen Jess?'

Bailey shook her head, 'The last time I saw Jess was yesterday evening when you guys were heading home...why?'

Daniel shook his head, looking to the floor, 'She's missing.'

'Missing?' Bailey asked, instantly on her feet.

Daniel nodded, 'We were heading up here this morning, she got excited about seeing her Mom and ran ahead of us...we let her...everyone knows her here...we thought she'd be safe...but she wasn't in Arizona's room...and now...we've looked everywhere Miranda...'

'Ok,' Bailey said, processing the information quickly. 'I'll put out a code...people will know what it means and keep their eyes open...in the mean time, just think of everywhere that she might go...places she feels safe...places that are the most familiar to her...' Bailey stopped, interrupted by the bleeping of her pager. Looking down to her hip she mentally cursed when she saw the words flash across the screen that Callie and the twins had just arrived.

'What is it?' Daniel asked, seeing the look on Bailey's face.

'Your daughter-in-law and grandbabies just arrived,' Bailey replied.

'Oh God...this is the last thing Callie needs to be welcomed home to!'

'Look, you carry on looking, I'll go and meet Callie,' Bailey replied, giving a firm nod to Daniel as she went to walk off. 'Wait...what time were you coming up to see Arizona...I mean...how long ago was it?'

'A couple of hours?' Daniel replied.

'And Jess ran ahead to get into Arizona's room?'

'Yes...why, do you think you know something?'

Miranda sighed heavily, 'I think I know why Jess has gone missing...earlier on Arizona woke up on a lowered dose of pain meds...she was..._erratic_...it was chaos. I'm just thinking, and I can't be certain, but Jess could've easily come into the room, got scared, and left again without any of us noticing.'

Daniel's eyes grew wide, 'You think she would have been scared of her _Mom?!'_

'No...but the Arizona she would've seen in that bed, thrashing around, fighting with me and the nurses, screaming in agony...that person wasn't her Mom...and that's exactly the point.'

'Shit,' Daniel said quietly, running his hands through his hair. 'You're going to have to tell Callie...if Jess did see that then she's going to find out...and she'll probably be the only person that'll be able to talk her round.'

Bailey nodded, 'I'll head down, make sure the twins are safely in and then I'll tell her.'

Daniel sighed, 'If that is what happened...it'll destroy Arizona.'

'I know,' Bailey replied. 'Let's hope I'm wrong.'

'Somehow, I don't think you are,' Daniel said, sadness in his voice as he turned and continued on his impossible search for an obviously terrified little girl.

X

Callie could've cried with relief when her eyes landed on the front door of the ER of Seattle Grace Mercy West. The relief she felt at being 'home' higher than she had anticipated. She watched patiently as both incubators were carefully unloaded and rolled through the ER. Following them, Callie acknowledged the stream of well wishers that had obviously formed in the ER for their arrival.

'Good to have you back Torres,' Mark said, stepping forwards and wrapping his strong arms around his best friend.

'How's Lexie?' Callie asked as Mark fell into step at her side.

'The same,' Mark replied. 'Everyone's the same you know? Yang's rumoured to be heading off pretty imminently but other than that...I dunno Cal...it's like we're all just wandering around like zombies...part of us still back in the woods...sorry that's probably not what you need to hear right now.'

'No, seriously it's fine Mark,' Callie replied, reaching out and wrapping an arm around his waist. 'Honestly, I don't think that Arizona will be frank with me about how she's feeling...so hearing your point of view is...I dunno...I suppose it gives just the slightest of insights as to how she might be feeling. Besides, your my best friend Mark...I don't want you to think you can't talk to me because of Arizona and the twins...I'm still here for you as well.'

Mark smiled, 'I'm here for you too Torres, don't forget it either. You going to see Robbins?'

'Yes,' Callie replied quickly. 'I honestly cannot wait...I just want to make sure these pair get into the NICU.'

'Torres!'

Both Callie and Mark stopped and turned, seeing a Miranda Bailey running towards them, 'Hey Bailey.'

'Are the twins ok?'

'Yeah they're stable thanks Bailey,' Callie replied.

'Right...good, cause I need to tell you something.'

Callie's face immediately fell, 'What's happened Bailey? Is it Arizona? Oh God, why the hell didn't you call me?!'

'Woah, stop,' Bailey said, holding her hand in front of her. 'It's not about Arizona...well...not mainly...it's Jess.'

'What about her?'

'She's missing.'

'Missing? What the hell do you mean she's missing?' Callie exclaimed.

Miranda took a deep breath, explaining to Callie everything Daniel Robbins had told her and adding onto it her theory about what they think Jess had seen and freaked out over. As Callie listened to the story Bailey was telling her, she felt her face and indeed her heart, fall further and further. The fact that her daughter was missing was horrific enough, but knowing that it was potentially because of the fear of Arizona was too much to take in.

'Well have you put out the code? Are people looking?' Callie asked once Bailey had finished.

'Everyone's on the alert...people are looking in the places that you guys go to most...places she feels safe.'

Callie's breathing suddenly slowed as Bailey said that, 'She's in Arizona's office.'

'Wait...what? How do you know?'

'Because that's where she spends the majority of her time...even if it's just the two of us, Jess and me, we'll still go into Arizona's office...besides, she'll want to remember her Mom and not the Arizona you think she's seen in that room...' Callie sighed, looking over to the NICU she saw Teddy and Alex were both at work, making sure the twins were safely set up in the more up-to-date incubators that Seattle Grave provided. Knowing that they were both firmly in safe hands, she turned back to the others, 'I'm going to go up to peds...if she's not there then...'

'Then we'll cross that bridge when we get to it,' Mark said.

'Arizona doesn't need to know about this until we've found her ok?' Callie said again.

'She's still asleep from the sedation anyway,' Bailey said.

Callie swallowed the lump that instantly formed in her throat, 'You had to sedate her?'

Bailey nodded solemnly, 'Carlson has upped her pain meds again so when she wakes up again we shouldn't have the same problem.'

Callie sighed, running a shaky hand through her hair as she took a moment to process all the information that she had received since arriving back from Boise. Pushing all thoughts about Arizona momentarily aside, Callie headed quickly in the direction of the peds floor. Taking the stairs because the elevators were too slow, Callie tried to imagine what Jess might've seen in Arizona's room. She'd seen some things in her time as a surgeon, but trying to imagine Arizona like Bailey had described was impossible and heartbreaking, and the thought that Jess had had to see that was horrifying.

Pushing through the double doors, Callie ignored all the shouts she received in her direction; people wanting to know how she was, how the twins were; at that moment she didn't have time for that. As she rounded the corner to the offices, Callie could see that Arizona's door was slightly ajar, something of a positive sign. Her hand rested on the handle, Callie took a deep breath as she pushed open the door. As her eyes darted around the room, Callie saw no immediate sign of her daughter, but as she shut the door behind her, blocking out all the sounds from the corridor, she heard the almost miraculous sound of a small familiar sniff coming from the direction of Arizona's desk. Silently looking up to the ceiling, Callie thanked God that her hunch had been right; if she had come up here and found the room empty, then she wouldn't have had a clue where to go to next. Pulling out her phone, she typed a quick text, sending it to Bailey and Daniel so they knew Jess was safe, but for now, she needed to talk to her on her own.

'Jess?' Callie said, her voice quiet and soft so as not to totally scare Jess. When all she heard was more sniffles, Callie continued, 'Sweetheart, I just want to make sure you're ok...' moving round the desk, Callie crouched down so she was resting on her heels, a sad smile spreading across her lips when she finally saw the tear-stained face of her daughter. 'Oh mija...' spreading her arms out wide, Callie was very relieved when Jess pushed herself off of the floor and practically flew into her embrace. Wrapping her arms around her, Callie sat back onto the floor pulling Jess with her so she was fully on her lap. Holding on tight, Callie felt her heart break as her shirt became wet from the constant stream of tears, Callie doing her best to soothe and comfort her. As the shaking and sobs subsided, Callie stroked Jess' hair as she thought about how to address this impossible situation. 'Do you want to talk about it babe?' Jess shook her head ferociously, burying her face in Callie's shoulder, 'It's ok mija, I'm not mad...I just need you to talk to me...so I can talk to you...and we can sort this all out.'

'I've missed you Mama,' Jess' voice eventually sounded out, though Callie had to strain to hear it.

'I've missed you too sweetheart, I'm sorry I've been away for so long,' Callie said. Silence descending over both of them before she spoke again, 'You want to tell me why you ran away from Grammy and Gramps?'

'I got scared,' Jess said, her hands gripping the fabric of Callie's shirt harder.

'What scared you sweetie?'

'Mommy.'

Callie sighed, that one word confirming what all of them had feared downstairs, 'You know Mommy's not very well...'

'She was shouting Mama...and hitting Auntie Bailey...I didn't like it...Mommy's been angry ever since you went and rescued her Mama...I thought she'd be better now.'

Callie's brow knitted in confusion, 'She's been mad before?'

'Yeah,' Jess replied simply. 'She keeps telling me off...she never tells me off Mama.'

Callie felt a pang, realising that although staying with the twins had been the best thing for them and indeed for herself and Arizona, it certainly hadn't been the best thing for Jess. Why had no one told her about any of this? 'Have you talked to her about it? Or to Grammy and Gramps?'

Jess shook her head, 'I was too scared to talk to Mommy about it...and I dunno...I tried to be brave like you said.'

'Oh sweetheart, you have been,' Callie said, pulling Jess back into her body. 'I'm sorry I wasn't here...but I am now ok?'

'I can stay with you?' Jess asked instantly.

'Of course you can,' Callie replied. 'You'll have to go to school sweetie but other than that you can stay with me when I'm not working ok?'

Jess nodded, 'You have to work now?'

'No, not for a couple of days,' Callie replied. She'd made sure she wasn't on the surgical rota for the next two weeks so that she had time to sort out everything with Arizona and the twins; possibly getting a head-start on looking at Derek's hand before she went back to having a full schedule again. 'And look Jess, about your Mom...she...the accident was...she's scared and angry...but she's not angry at you ok? She's angry that she and everyone else got hurt...does that make sense?'

Jess nodded but then asked, 'But then why does she get mad at me?'

'Because sometimes...when we're angry or confused or hurting, then we take it out on the people who we love the most.'

'That doesn't make sense Mama.'

'I know,' Callie replied. 'But you know that Mommy loves you so much right?'

Jess nodded, 'I love her too.'

Callie smiled, kissing the top of Jess' head, 'But you can't run away like that mija...everyone was really worried about you...anything could have happened sweetie, so next time just promise that you'll talk to someone instead of disappearing?'

'Ok Mama, I'm sorry,' Jess replied, her fingers twirling around a lock of Callie's hair.

'Me too Jess, me too,' Callie said, falling into a completive silence as she ran her hand over the top of Jess' hair.

'Can we stay here for a bit?' Jess asked, breaking the silence once more.

'Of course we can,' Callie replied, knowing in that instant her daughter needed her more than anyone else. She just needed the quiet reassurance that she was loved, that she was safe and that her Mama would do anything to protect her from any more hurt.


End file.
